Come & Find Me
by DAxilla
Summary: CASKETT: What should have happened during and after the couch scene in "To Love and Die in LA"... In my opinion anyway. Rated M for a very good reason. For those that know me this is really, REALLY NOT FEMSLASH! (But there will be more of that soon!)
1. Chapter 1

22

_**CASTLE**_

**"Come and Find Me"**

An Original Caskett Story

2013 by Patricia L. Givens

DAxilla

Jadzia7627 

February 2013

**Disclaimer #1: **This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing world of the TV show Castle. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to ABC, Andrew Marlowe and TPTB. I didn't gain anything here, so don't sue me…(Unless of course my prosecutor would look like Alex Cabot…)

**Disclaimer #2: **All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them! ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3: **This story does depict a lovingly sexual relationship between a man and a woman. Shocking... yeah, I know. If this bothers you then... you might be wound a little too tight for the internet. Or is this a hobby? Like sparkly vampires and those creepy little dolls people collect? But anyway... if you are under the age of 18, please stop reading now! I don't want to have anything to do with your therapy bills! If this is illegal where you live... then... uh... where the fuck do you live anyway?

**Dedication:** This one is dedicated to the Bunneh. But then... all of them will be from now on...

**An Important Note: PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT!** This is NOT femslash. Sorry... but even the straights get it right occasionally...

Spoilers for 3x22 To Love and Die in L.A. Up to the couch is canon. ;)

Come on in... the door is always open...

DAx =/\=

* * *

_**"**__**I keep you in a flower vase**__**  
**__**With your fatalism and your crooked face**__**  
**__**With the daisies and the violet brocades**__**  
**__**And I keep me in a vacant lot**__**  
**__**In the ivy and forget-me-nots**__**  
**__**Hoping you will come and untangle me one of these days**_

_**Come and find me now..."**_

_**~Josh Ritter**_

Kate Beckett opened her eyes slowly, arching her back like a cat as a small smile played about her lips.

She felt wonderful.

In fact... She hadn't felt this good in...well... Ever.

She purred happily... Feeling almost languid... Stretching muscles that ached pleasantly... And in unexpected places... then froze when she recognized the heat at her back.

Her heart started to beat rapidly as she realized the four truths that were about to change her life.

First? She was naked.

Second? The person behind her was also naked.

Third? The person behind her was happy to be there.

Fourth? Holy CRAP the person behind her was very, VERY happy to be there.

She shifted slightly, nudging her backside more tightly against the man behind her. She sucked in a sharp breath as a large hand spanned her stomach and pulled her even closer; mumbling into her ear, "Stay in bed..."

Kate closed her eyes as the voice tore through her.

That fucking voice.

The same one that had been setting her teeth on edge and making her heart race every time he opened his mouth.

She pressed further, her eyes (and hips) rolling back slightly as the hard length of him slid against her ass; the tip tracing a brand across the small of her back.

He felt amazing...

Trying not to wiggle against the delicious weight behind her, she closed her eyes again and willed herself to remember what the hell had happened the night before...

* * *

_**8 Hours Earlier**_

Glancing out the window, Kate Beckett grudgingly admitted to herself that Los Angeles had one hell of a skyline. It would never be New York... But that didn't make it any less spectacular.

She dragged her eyes back to him.

Castle was staring at her intently; hanging on her every word.

Royce.

The topic was Royce.

Why did everything that hurt have to end up in one tightly knit little ball? She must have royally pissed someone off in another life.

"I was so in awe of him, Castle. When I first met him. I just hung on his every word." She ran her fingers through her hair; the man across from her unable to help the breath that tore raggedly from his lips. "And then later I realized he was just making up stories to mess with me." Kate smiled sadly. Looking down, she whispered, "I can't believe that I'm never gonna see him again."

Castle paused; wondering how much she was ready for. With a small sigh he leaned back against the couch, pushing into her personal space as much as he dared. "You know what I thought when I first met you?" He asked casually.

"Hmm?" Kate's response was noncommittal but he knew he had her complete attention by the look she was giving him.

"That you were a mystery I was never going to solve."

The detective moved her hand away from her face; not hiding for the first time in days... Years...

"Even now," he continued. "After spending all this time with you... I'm... I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength... Your heart..."

He paused... "And your hotness."

Kate smiled; the first true smile she had felt on her face in...forever. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

The look they shared then... It was more than anything she was ready for... So much about who they could be... And so much more than she ever thought she wanted.

But she did.

She wanted.

Badly.

Swallowing, Beckett took the path best known...

Retreat.

"I should go. It's late." Her teasing smile faded. "G'night."

He sat still for a moment. But just for a moment... that was all he could give her. "Kate..."

She stopped to look at him from the doorway to her bedroom; feeling her inner resolve start to crumble from the low timber of his voice. "Good night, Castle." She smiled at him briefly and then...

She shut the door.

Rick Castle stared at that door like it was the answer to every question he had ever had. He watched it as it reset itself in the frame; her weight obviously leaning against the other side.

For 5 long minutes he watched... And he waited.

Then he gave in to the fact that maybe...

Maybe it was all just his imagination.

The electricity that had been running between them since she sat down next to him in first class... The longing he could see in her to TRULY connect to someone... The darkness of her eyes when she had looked at him and told him he wasn't that bad himself.

Shifting his large frame, he pulled himself off the couch; never taking his eyes from her door as he walked backwards to his own room; not turning until he reached the threshold.

Kate stood on the other side of her own door. Running her fingers through her hair before she wrapped her arms around herself and recited all of the reasons that this would be wrong, that it could fall apart...

That she could lose the most important person in her life...

Her breath hitched as her own thoughts betrayed her.

She could lose a Demming... A Josh... But would she survive if she lost HIM?

She didn't think so...

...but since she still had never really HAD him...

She put her hand on the doorknob... Feeling the smooth brushed metal against her skin; hating the way it felt like an invitation... Hating... how it felt so right...

Gripping the handle tightly, she took a deep breath and turned it; pushing the door wide as she stepped into the outer room.

Castle had just been reaching for his door when he heard hers open. He went completely still; not even breathing as he turned around to find his muse standing across the parlor from him.

"Kate... What...?" The words died in his throat as he took in the look on her face; the dark, almost feral, glitter in her eyes... The way she seemed to vibrate with a kind of energy he had only seen once before...

... When they had kissed in that alley...

He took a breath, closing his eyes and when he opened them again, she was standing right in front of him; her lips slightly parted as she tried to keep the air in her lungs.

And he could taste her...

Dear God... He could taste her on his tongue even though she was a foot away.

He had made a lot of mistakes in his life... But this was not one of them.

Kate was not one of them.

She was his... He was hers... Whatever... It didn't matter... so long as they were together.

"Castle..." She whispered; pressing herself closer; feeling his muscles clench as he tried to control himself. "Stop."

Rick pulled back; staring up at her face in shock. Did she just tell him...

Kate smiled gently. "Stop trying to control it. Let go..." She ran her fingers through the hair at his temple. "Let me..."

He nodded, swallowing heavily as her small, nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt; tugging it free from his jeans so that she could pull it open.

Her tongue came out to wet her upper lip as her nails raked down his chest, playing in the light patch of hair between his pecs.

He was magnificent. And she only had his shirt open!

Kate's heart raced as she traced over the soft lines of him.

His chest wasn't rock hard; it wasn't chiseled... But it was well toned and nicely developed... With a thin layer of luxury over the top of it. Like a man who wanted the best of everything and wasn't scared to work for it.

Kate smiled... Delighted by the feel of his muscles under her fingers... Drunk on the softness of his skin...

He was beautiful...

And now she couldn't get enough.

She slammed into him, knocking him backwards against the closed double doors, her mouth falling open further; sucking in air as her fingers closed over his nipples. She glanced up at him, the glimmer in her eyes decidedly naughtier as she smoothed her palms down his stomach.

Castle felt himself shiver and laughed softly.

Beckett went still. "What?" She pulled her hands away.

Reaching out, he grabbed both her hands in his and pulled them back so that they were pressed low and tight against his abdomen.

He smiled as he dug his fingers into her hair. "I was just wondering when I became the woman in this relationship."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "When have you ever NOT been the woman in this relationship, Castle?"

He huffed indignantly. " I might actually resent that."

Kate leaned forward, grinning as her lips and tongue left a trail of fire down his neck. "Resent?" She whispered; her teeth grazing over his pulse point, making his head slam back into the wood behind him. "Or resemble?". She giggled.

She _giggled._

_Kate Beckett giggled._

His hands went to her waist, tightening almost to the point of bruising as he spun her around. He leaned down, his breath washing over her face.

"Maybe..." Rick kissed her lips softly; wanting his first REAL taste of her to be tender... To be sweet. "Maybe we could take turns."

After that, all bets were off.

Castle slammed her into the door. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get her attention.

"Oh." She breathed into his open mouth. "You wanna be the bad cop?"

Rick closed his eyes, groaning as he ground into her, making sure the torture she was inflicting on him hit her in just the right spot... The heat between her legs seeping through their clothes.

With a small growl, he gave up trying to control himself; crashing his lips into hers, forcing her mouth open as his tongue slid inside to finally, FINALLY taste fully what he had only been allowed to sample before.

And god... She was sweet. A mixture of the wine she had been drinking and something else... Something that was completely her. He actually whimpered when he thought about what she might taste like... Elsewhere.

"Kate..." He tried to slow it down; slow them down, even as his hips betrayed him. Pushing the hardness between his legs against her, he groaned into her mouth.

"Rick..." Kate smiled against him as her tongue drove him crazy.

"Are you sure?" He panted, his fingers crawling up her sides to brush the edges of her breasts.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, staring at him intently; the look on her face dark and unreadable. "That doesn't matter." She whispered, her tongue delighting in the rough stubble on his chin. "It's too late for that."

He held his breath as her hand slid down.

Lower.

And lower.

Until she was cupping him through his jeans; his already rock hard shaft swelling even more.

"I couldn't stop this now even if I wanted to. Could you?"

Kate pulled her hand away and went to work at his belt. She had just slid it completely free when the soft sound of his voice stopped her.

"Do you want to?"

She looked up into his eyes, knowing he would have to see it to believe it. "No."

Rick studied her for a moment; watching as need, desire and want swirled in the black depths of her pupils. But what he was searching for... wasn't there.

Until she met his eyes.

Then.. that's all there was.

The way her throat bobbed when he pressed close... The tightness of her fingers around his arms when he pressed into her...

It was love.

And it radiated out of her like nothing... And no one... He had ever known.

"Kate..." He whispered.

"Castle!" The detective unbuttoned his pants. "Shut the hell up!"

She physically drove him backward; through the doorway and into his bedroom.

She tried to push his pants down his hips; blushing when she ran into an obstacle.

A very blatant obstacle.

"Jesus, Castle." She breathed.

"What?"

She shook her head as she laughed. "Is there _NOTHING_ about you that isn't larger than life?"

He shrugged. "Are you complaining?"

She peeled the boxer briefs off his body; her eyes widening and losing their focus.

Magnificent didn't really cover it.

"No..." She breathed. "Not at all."

Bringing their lips back together, he didn't bother with her buttons; choosing instead to tug the shirt over her head.

The Black and Tan bra she was wearing made his palms ache as he slid them up and over the swell of her chest. He buried his nose in her cleavage for a moment, reveling in the sensations that were washing over him.

With a quick flip of his thumb, the bra was gone and her breasts were heavy in his hands; her breath just short gasps as he touched her almost reverently... Trying to commit every moment to memory..

"Kate..." Was all he could manage before his lips closed over one nipple; his fingers tightening on the other as he sucked her into his mouth.

"Oh..." Her eyes closed as her head fell back.

This was Castle.

The thought sent a thrill through her that she could not ignore

It was his mouth doing those incredibly amazing things to her neck... Her chest... Her belly...

Her eyes widened as a small mewl escaped her throat.

"Oh... Ohhhkay..." She wound her fingers into his hair as his lips closed around her clit; sucking lightly as he slipped one finger deep inside her.

Kate closed her eyes tightly; small pinpricks of light flashing against the black as pleasure coiled deep in her belly.

When Castle slid another finger inside of her, she couldn't hold back the scream that tore from her mouth; her hand thumping on to his shoulder as her hips slammed up, grinding against his mouth until she went completely rigid.

Kate felt the pleasure building, but had no idea what she was in for.

"Fuck! Castle!" She twisted her hands in his hair; knowing she was hurting him but he didn't complain so she just gripped harder. "Fuck... Right there...!"

Her eyes rolled back as the orgasm slammed into her like a train; her body convulsing as pleasure coursed through her, setting her veins on fire and making her toes curl.

Castle gave her exactly 20 seconds to recover.

He crawled up her body, the hard tip of his shaft nudging at her entrance as she spread her legs.

He looked at her then and Kate felt her heart shatter.

She could feel what a bad way he was in. She could feel it against her hip; feel it in his entire body as he vibrated against her.

And she knew...

If she said no... He would back away.

No matter how much he was hurting.

No matter how much he was wanting...

With a smile she reached down between them, running her finger along the underside of him before guiding him closer to her opening.

"I want you." She whispered.

And that was all it took.

With one, feral thrust he was all the way inside her; reveling in the feel of her muscles tightening around him.

"Oh my god." Kate groaned as he filled her completely; touching every spot inside her as he settled his hips between her legs.

Castle blinked at her.

Every part of his body was singing. Every muscle was taut... She was...

Extraordinary.

He had one moment of clarity...

"Kate..." He panted as he slid slowly out of her. "Protection..."

Beckett locked her heels behind his ass and refused to let him go. "Clean." She breathed hard, her lips against his throat. "Pill."

He nodded as he began to move; beyond grateful that he wasn't being asked to stop.

She felt like heaven must feel... There was no other way to describe it. Shifting his hips, he adjusted his angle and her breath caught in her throat as the tip of him brushed against the deep, slick spot that made her hips buck against him.

That made her say things... Dirty... Nasty things that made Rick thrust even harder.

When he felt it coming, his eyes widened. He could feel how huge his release was going to be; the pleasure making his entire body seize up as he slammed into her two more times.

Kate felt how close he was; his movements become disjointed... Stalling.

With her last coherent thought she whispered "Love you..."

Then she clenched tightly around him; the groan that fell from his lips more than enough to send her spinning. And the feeling of him spilling inside of her as he grunted obscenities into her ear... That didn't hurt either.

She shattered.

Spectacularly.

Her scream echoed loudly around them as she shuddered; feeling like she had been shot into the sky, turned inside out and left to float back to the earth on her own.

She giggled softly when she realized it was actually hard to move.

Kate closed her eyes; her body nothing but a series of shocks and after shocks as she slowly curled into Rick's side; sleep dragging them both down into oblivion.

* * *

Kate's mouth hung open as she remembered the events of the night before... The way he had tasted... The way he smelled...

She had finally done it.

She had finally been with Castle.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she sat up; feeling Castle's disappointed whimper all that way to the center of her chest.

But that didn't change anything.

She had cheated on Josh.

Beckett closed her eyes; swallowing against the tightness she felt in the back of her throat.

She had never...

Never.

For a moment, she let herself wallow in the guilt...

... Then the realization hit her hard; making her clench her teeth to keep the tears from falling.

She hadn't cheated on Josh.

For the last three years...

She had been cheating on Castle.

Crying silently, she stroked the fingers splayed out against her belly. They were huge... (Like everything else about him... she blushed.) Two of hers to one of his... And she knew how wonderful those fingers were... How they could tear her down... And build her up.

How he could make her feel...

Something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Complete.

He made her feel complete.

Reigning in her tears she shifted more specifically; feeling him harden even more against her backside as his shaft slid exquisitely between her ass cheeks.

She could feel the dampness between her thighs. She could feel the low thrum of need that turned her insides into jelly and butterflies.

But more than that, she could feel HIM. The scent of him invading her air; the taste of him still on her tongue... The memory of how he felt when he slid into her...

She swallowed repeatedly; trying to control the heat that was rolling off her in waves; growing hotter exponentially as the thoughts running through her head took a decidedly... naughty turn.

Kate clenched her thighs together tightly, trying to ease the pressure she was already having a hard time controlling.

Had it ever been this way before? Had there ever been such an all consuming passion in her life? One that wanted nothing more than to be filled, and to hunger... To taste...?

"Rick?" She whispered when she couldn't stand it anymore, her hand coming up to touch the smooth plains of his chest before sliding lower; her fingers finding the light dusting of hair that trailed down from his naval to his...

Kate swallowed again, choking lightly on laughter as she remembered calling it his 'treasure trail' earlier in the night.

He was rubbing off on her...

The detective shuddered softly as she realized she wouldn't mind him rubbing off on her...

Blushing harder than she could ever remember, she rolled over; bringing her mouth to his neck, biting at his pulse point as his hands tightened around her waist.

For a moment Castle went completely still, but she could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Kate?" He whisper tentatively.

"What Castle?" She couldn't bring herself to pretend she was asleep.

There was a breath. "Did we...?"

She smelled herself in the stubble on his chin as she licked it gently. "Yup."

The arms around her tightened so suddenly it took the breath from her.

There was a moment of silence, followed by an angry breath. "Josh?" He asked quietly.

For a moment she just shook her head; then she found her voice. "Josh and I have been over for a while now. I just need to fill him in on that. Which I will... As soon as we get home."

He nodded slightly, pulling her more tightly against him. "Good." Rick whispered. "Because I will NEVER share you..."

Kate laughed lightly, "Back at you."

She looked up into his eyes and felt her world spin around her. His eyes... Those eyes... So dark and full of want that she could hardly breath.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kate nodded, letting everything she had shine through; trying to make up for what she couldn't say again.

Castle smiled.

He understood.

He always understood.

With a small sigh she melted into him; her lips leaving a molten trail from his cheek down to his clavicle. She felt one of his hands tighten at her waist as his other slid around to cup her ass. She smiled as he grunted his pleasure, his fingers seeking, searching... Wanting more from her than she had ever agreed to give.

And she still didn't care.

Carding her fingers through his hair, Kate tugged hard. The groan that broke free from his lips set her blood on fire. Without preamble, she swung her leg around his waist, pressing him back into the bed as she rode him; sliding the wet heat between her legs over the hard shaft that was driving her crazy.

Castle closed his eyes, groaning at the way she felt.

This was Kate Beckett.

Katherine Beckett.

The only wish he had ever made at a fountain... The only woman he had ever TRULY hungered for...

...and here she was... Rubbing against him for the second time in two days.

"Kate..." He whispered harshly, his thumbs coming down to skirt along the soft dusting of short hair she had between her legs.

The immediate warmth, the slickness... It made him groan deep in his chest as he ran his fingers down further; lightly tracing the bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft as he felt her shudder against him.

"Rick..." She whispered, her hips grinding in a slow rhythm he knew she was incapable of controlling. "Rick... " She ground her teeth together. "How do you do this to me?"

He laughed softly as his hands slid up to cup her breasts; his thumbs immediately going to her nipples.

"Fuck!" Kate's muscles clenched, her senses overloading. "Castle..." She gasped.

Smiling, he nudged against her entrance. For a moment he stopped... And looked at her.

That's when she KNEW she was lost.

Swallowing, she smiled and nodded.

Castle didn't hesitate.

He sank into her in one smooth stroke; burying himself so deeply, so perfectly, that he wasn't sure how he had ever lasted this long without this... without her...

Without her scent on his pillow... Her taste on his tongue.

Kate's eyes sprang open as she felt him stretch her wider than she was used to. She thought about the night before... The way he had been slow and gentle with her...

She laughed softly.

"What?" Rick slowed his movements, looking at her quizzically.

Her smile was honest... And as wide open as he had ever seen it. "You feel incredible..." She panted softly before pulling her lower lip between her teeth; making him begin to thrust into her at a slow, even pace.

"Oh..." Beckett breathed in quietly; noticing that even the air tasted like him. She felt him shift beneath her and her head fell back as she groaned.

He was hitting every button she had, finding every weak spot... Making her come undone with the lightest touches and barest whispers.

"Fuck, Rick... How?"

The author shook his head. "I don't know. I don't care. ". He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her closer; his entire body convulsing at the dark want in her eyes. "Shut up."

Kate blinked.

Before she could complain, his lips were on hers; his tongue invading her mouth as his thrusts became harder... Wilder...

"Ca...Castle...Rick!" She stammered inanely. "Fuck... RICK!"

He slammed into her twice more before he went rigid; the muscles he was buried within twitching and tightening around him...

And then he let go, spilling himself within her as she screamed out his name...

* * *

It took them both a long time before they could focus their eyes, let alone their attention.

Kate was the first to sit up; running her fingers through her hair as she looked down at the man in her bed.

Well... Technically... She would be in his bed.

She frowned; hoping to feel the remnants of a hangover but there were none. She had only had one glass of wine.

Kate shook her head slowly.

There was no one and nothing to blame for this but herself.

She had wanted him.

She had known it for a long time.

But never did she think she would give in...

Only to have it happen so easily.

She tossed off the duvet and went to slide out of bed only to stop for a moment. Turning towards a sleeping Castle, she pursed her lips.

Grabbing the edge of the sheet, she pulled gently; watching as the fabric slowly disappeared from the form next to her.

When she held the last of it, Kate swallowed and turned to look; allowing herself to appreciate the tableau laid out before her.

The softly defined plains of his chest; the gentle bumps of his ribs she remembered having under her fingertips... The length... the girth of him...

Kate reached out with one finger... Running it down his chest, around his belly button and towards...

"If you wanted a peep show, all you had to do was ask."

Kate jumped at the deep baritone of Rick's voice. "What? No!"

"No?" He rolled onto his side; holding his head up with one hand and trying not to laugh as he watched the path of her eyes. He nodded towards the sheet in her hand. "The evidence would appear to the contrary..."

"Yeah... Well..." She faltered, conversationally flailing as she tried not to glance at his... Gifts. "Uh..." She swallowed hard and then looked at him. Really looked at him.

She was allowed now, right?

"You're beautiful."

Rick blinked, his lips curving up at the edges. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Kate repeated. There was no other way to describe him. The softness of his skin, the strength of his arms... His ass... His lips... "Fuck..."

Moving closer, she slid one leg around his waist; straddling him, feeling him harden between her legs.

"Jesus!" He whispered, his hands gripping her hips hard.

Kate laughed and lay forward... Adoring the feel of him against her breasts. "What's the matter, Ricky? Too much woman for you?"

"No." He whispered. Holding her face in both hands so that he could look into her eyes.

"Just the right one."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay I liked it too much to end it there. There will be more. Will write this when I am stuck on the stories I owe! . :) just be patient with me. And please review and let me know if you actually WANT more. Thanks!**

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett sat on one side of her desk; her hands clutching the edge as she stared intently at a starkly blank murder board.

There had been no calls; no bodies dropping... Nothing to pull her mind away from the night before; from that morning when she had woken in his arms and he had kissed her sweetly, reminding her that they had to be at the airport soon.

She had hoped...

Kate blushed.

She had hoped for an encore, honestly. But after 4 rounds the night before with a man who had pent up his feelings for years?

She had overslept.

Montgomery had told them to take the day off, but she had come here straight from the airport; hopping out of the cab and sending Castle home to check on Alexis and Martha.

She had done it to get a little space; to gain a little perspective about... Whatever this was.

Now it had been three hours since she had seen him and it was driving her crazy.

Kate laughed.

Three years.

Her eyes closed as she remembered the large, strong hands that had alternated between adoring her gently and possessing her body with ferocious abandon for most of the previous night.

He had waited..

Three _years_!

Most of the men she had known wouldn't have waited three days.

And here she was annoyed by him being gone for a few hours?

She was a mess and she knew it. A knot of trouble and doubt wrapped up in a veil of her own issues.

Issues? She snorted. Issues didn't cover it.

She had multiple subscriptions.

She saw Lanie enter the bullpen; waving as her best friend stopped to speak to Esposito first.

How the hell was she ever going to hide this? When she could feel her cheeks warming from just the thought of him?

Kate covered her face with shaking hands, unable to stop the smile that lit her up like a string of christmas lights when she felt the familiar presence at her side. She looked up at Richard Castle's bright eyes, at the barely subdued look of happiness on his face and bit her bottom lip as her cheeks flamed even brighter.

"Wow." He stared openly. "I didn't even know you could do that."

"What?"

"Blush."

Kate smirked. "Then you obviously were not paying attention last night."

"Trust me," Castle whispered. "You have had 100% of my attention for longer than I can remember."

"Ahhh." She swallowed again. Desperate to change the subject, she looked up at the two coffee cups in his hands. "One of those for me?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh right.". He handed one to her. "Just like you like it. Two pumps of sugar-free vanilla and... Lot's of cream." He winked roguishly.

Kate actually barked with laughter. Looking around, she lowered her voice when she saw Lanie still talking with Espo and Ryan a few desks away. "Cream? Really? What are you, twelve?"

Castle smiled. "I'm a murder mystery writer. What do you want from me?"

Her smile faded as she tilted her head to the side and whispered, "What I really want from you... I can't have right now."

Castle blinked, and then swallowed. "Actually... all we need is a closet..."

Across the squad room, the coroner heard her friend laugh and glanced up, her eyes narrowing immediately. "Hmmm... Now _what_ is going on over there?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan turned to look. "Those two? I dunno what happened but it seems they're finally back on track. It's good to see."

"Back on track? Sugar, that's about to go off the rails right there."

"What?" Espo shook his head. "I don't see anything."

"You don't see that woman flirting like crazy? Or that man about to climb out of his skin?"

"Beckett? Flirting?" Esposito shook his head. "I think you've been huffing too much formaldehyde."

"Really?" Lanie gave him a sarcastic look. "That explains a lot about why we don't date anymore." She waved him off when he went to retort. "Do you see the way that woman has her head tilted to the side? All her hair brushed over to hide most of her eyes, even though I'm sure Castle can see what's important. Can you see the little smile? The one that gets broader each time her finger circles the top of her coffee cup?" She smiled when she saw the two men's eyes widen.

"It's about to get interesting up in here..."

* * *

**A/N #2: I had someone comment about my timeline being wrong. I thought it was obvious that this went A/U after the couch but maybe I took for granted that that would be apparent. So anyway, here is the note to say this is a different timeline just in case it is needed. Be well... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie bided her time, finding numerous reasons to end up back in the bullpen throughout the afternoon.

But every time she dropped in... there was Castle, sitting quietly next to Kate; his chin in his hand as he watched her adoringly.

"Hola, Chica!"

Lanie turned, frowning at Esposito as he blatantly looked her up and down.

"You miss me so soon?" He smiled charmingly. " How many times you been here today?"

The coroner rolled her eyes. "I'm here to talk to Kate."

"Really?" The detective smirked, glancing over at Beckett's desk. "Well, she's right there. If that's the case why you hanging around my desk?"

Lanie raised one eyebrow, giving him a sarcastic look. "Would you interrupt _that_?" She nodded her head in the other couple's direction.

Esposito looked more closely. "Uhm... Beckett working and Castle staring at her like a lovesick puppy? Seems like a normal day to me."

"Javier, on a normal day, what would Detective Beckett's response be to Castle's current proximity and unrepentant staring?"

He looked again, watching as the writer leaned in close, whispering something under his breath that made a light flush creep up Beckett's neck to stain her cheeks.

But instead of her normal threats of bodily harm if he didn't back off...

Instead... A little smile curved the corners of her lips as she bumped her shoulder gently into his chest; making him sit back.

"What the..." Esposito's jaw dropped.

Lanie reached up and closed it for him, trying to ignore the memory of his stubble against her throat. Swallowing she let his chin go. "I need to get back..."

She stopped short when he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back gently. "Lane... Can't we-"

"Javi..." The coroner sighed, interrupting him. "We've been down this road before." She shook her head.

"We were good together."

"And also horrid to each other." She slowly pulled her hand away. "Maybe in another life. I'll see you."

Lanie left quickly, Esposito's dark eyes following her until the elevator doors slid shut.

* * *

Lanie didn't get her chance until almost 18:30. And she wouldn't have known except for a hushed call from Espo telling her that Kate was sending Castle out for sandwiches.

And she was sending him to Nardo's, her favorite sub shop all the way across town. He would be gone for at least an hour and a half.

"Thanks, Javier." She softly.

"De nada."

The line went dead and she stared at it for a few moments before shaking off her melancholy and heading back to the 12th.

Beckett watched Castle as he took dinner orders from the guys, her heart doing a little flip when he turned back to her with a brilliant smile on his face. He threw her a little wave and headed out.

Kate swallowed heavily. If he could completely unravel her with a smile and a wave... She bit her bottom lip, surreptitiously checking out his perfectly shaped backside; remembering all the other ways he could make her unravel.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her breathing to behave so that her voice would sound at least somewhat like normal.

As soon as she saw the elevator doors close, Kate grabbed her cell phone and headed to the break room. Finding it empty, she shut both doors firmly before scrolling through her contacts and finding the one she wanted.

"Hospital operator, how can I help you?" A pleasant voice chirped in her ear.

She felt an irrational pang of anger.

How can you be that upbeat at a hospital?

She shook her head. "Yeah, this is Detective Kate Beckett. I need to speak to Dr Josh Davidson."

"One moment please."

A musak version of "Drops of Jupiter" by Train came on as hold music and Beckett groaned. Was nothing sacred?!

"Detective Beckett?"

"I'm here." She answered quickly.

"I apologize but Dr. Davidson is at a symposium at the moment. He left instructions to inform you that he will be on duty tonight in E.R. If you need him.

"Oh." Kate felt oddly let down. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation, but she had been ready to have it right now. "Can you give him a message when he gets back?"

"Certainly."

"Tell him that I called and I need him to call my back as soon as he can. It's important."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure he gets it."

The detective sighed sadly before turning around and practically jumping out of her skin, unable to stop the small squeak that escaped her throat."

Her best friend was standing right behind her.

"Lanie! You scared the hell out of me." She snapped before blinking in confusion. "How did you get in here without me hearing you?"

Lanie shrugged. "Catholic parents. I learned to be sneaky clean..."

Kate snorted. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Answers."

"I might need the questions first."

The beautiful black woman smiled. "I see Castle's been rubbing off on you."

The blush that comment earned her made her cheer softly and grab Kate up in a tight hug.

"It's about time! I want all the details!"

"I..." The detective floundered. "This... Is very new and very overwhelming. At the moment I am trying to get my head around it myself. Can you give me a few days and then I promise to tell you whatever you want to know?"

"How new?"

"What time is it?" She said pointedly.

"Oooh... THAT new.". Lanie looked at her closely. "Okay, sugar. Just answer one question for me?"

Kate took a deep breath, trying to quell her apprehension. "Sure. Shoot."

The coroner stepped closer, her eyes narrowing as she looked into Kate's. "Big hands, big feet, big...?"

"Lanie!" The brunette squealed, blushing to the roots of her hair, her eyes sliding everywhere round the room except to her friends face.

"I knew it! No god would make a man THAT big and then give him a tiny-"

"Lanie!" Beckett smacked her friend lightly on the arm.

"Can you blame me?" The coroner continued, unphased. "With the size of those fingers?"

The smile fell from Kate's face as she remembered just what his fingers could do to her. Her mouth parted slightly as she took in a shaky breath; running her fingers through her hair as she leaned heavily against the counter."

"Well damn!" Lanie breathed. "Where can I get me one?"

Kate smiled. "You got one. You're both just making it complicated."

"Coming from you? That's almost a compliment."

The detective laughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. When she finally had herself under control she whispered. "I don't think love is ever easy. Someone always gets hurt."

Lanie's eyes widened. "Josh..."

"I know Lanie!" Kate dropped her head into her hands. "I screwed up. I should have ended it first..."

"Kate..."

"I swear I never meant to be one of THOSE women."

"Kate!"

"...But it was right anyway. That moment was right. It was ours and you don't know if you'll ever get another chance..."

"KATE!" Lanie grabbed her face between her hands, whispering fiercely as she turned her head. "Josh!"

Beckett's eyes widened as she watched the tall doctor charm his way past security and enter the bullpen pinning his 'Visitor' tag to his jacket. She watched him glance toward the break room and smiled, waving as he walked their way.

Kate smiled sadly when she felt nothing.

"I am a bitch."

"No you aren't sweetie." Lanie rubbed her back for a moment before heading out the door opposite the one Josh was heading for. "You're just a little clueless. Good luck, hon."

Josh walked in a moment after she disappeared. Smiling down at Beckett as he went to wrap her in his arms.

"Josh..." She held her arms out, keeping him at a distance.

"Kate?" He asked softy, his voice full of curious hurt.

"What are you doing here?"

"We got out early and I checked my messages. The hospital op said you were trying to find me. That it was an emergency."

"I didn't say emergency!" Kate hissed. "I said 'important'!" She threw the door open and headed for her desk. He followed, sitting down in Castle's chair.

Beckett felt herself bristle.

What the hell is wrong with me? She berated herself. Castle's chair? It was a fucking chair.

Period.

"Josh..." She took a breath. "This might not be the best place for this..."

His gaze darkened; his eyes growing stony. "For what?"

Kate sighed, lowering her voice.

"This isn't working." She said without preamble. She was a detective. Short and concise... That's all she knew.

Except when it came to...

"What isn't working?" Josh's forehead furrowed in anger as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Us." She whispered.

"What?"

His tone was incredulous and she wondered if he had been paying attention at all during their brief relationship. Or if... Between the free clinics in South Africa and the vaccine drives in the outer reaches of Uganda... He had just decided their interaction was secondary.

"You're perfect." Kate continued. "Too perfect."

She flinched when she saw the anger in his face.

"And...what?" Josh snapped. "You need flaws to match your own?"

Kate pressed her lips together in a thin line. "What I need..." She spat each word out like acid. "Is someone who can be here. Someone that WANTS to be here. Everyday. Because that is how a relationship survives, Josh."

"Oh... " He blinked at her. "And who do we know that's here every damn day?"

She felt her anger rise. "This isn't about him."

"It isn't?" Josh moved closer, invading her personal space but not touching her. "Honestly, Kate? Was there ever a time when this wasn't about him?"

Beckett shook her head, but couldn't say anything.

Josh snorted. "Okay." He walked backwards away from her. "Let's see how long you last on page six. Good luck."

Without another word he turned and walked away, leaving Kate to slump against the counter as she tried to figure out how everything had become so fucking complicated.

* * *

Rick Castle smiled at Officer Hastings as he flew out of the elevator; the only thought in his head was to get back to her... To be close to her.

He juggled the bags in his hands, momentarily unable to see, running into something hard.

Dropping the deli, he blinked as he realized who he had run into. " Josh."

"This isn't over." The doctor growled.

Then Josh drew back his arm and slugged him in the face.

Really, really hard.

* * *

When he came to, Castle was laying on something soft, something that smelled so good... Something that smelled like cherries.

He cracked one eye open, wincing at the sudden pain that shot through his head as he tried to focus.

When he did he could only see out of his right eye but it was enough to process the vision of Kate Beckett cradling his head in her lap as he lay on a hospital cot in the infirmary. He touched the detectives cheek gently, smiling when her eyes flew open and love and relief washed through them. "Hi."

Her smile was amazing, "Hi." She ran her hands down his chest. "How do you feel?"

"Like I hung out with Willie Nelson again."

Kate snickered. "That's a story I want to hear sometime."

"Are you kidding?" Rick said in mock horror. "You're a cop! The 5-0, the fuzz, the...mphph..."

Beckett kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up. When they finally broke apart for air, she nuzzled into his neck. "When Josh suckerpunched you, you fell back and smacked your head against the floor. Mild concussion. You can go home as soon as the labs come back."

At the word 'home' Beckett winced slightly, making Castle raise an eyebrow curiously.

"I need to get back to the station and process the assault paperwork on Josh and finish my notes on Royce."

"No charges."

Kate blinked. "You sure?"

Rick took her hand, stroking it lightly. "If another man took you from me? He wouldn't have gotten off so lucky."

She nodded slowly, smiling at him as she picked up her jacket. "Come to the bullpen when you're up to it. You need to sign to drop the charges. Then I'll take you...then I'll drive you."

Kate threw him a sad smile.

Castle watched her curiously as she slipped out the door.

* * *

Beckett closed her eyes for a moment, the noise in the bullpen ringing loudly in her ears.

She had been waiting for Castle for almost an hour and she was beginning to worry. She had just started putting her things away when she caught it.

His scent.

The spicy, woodsy cologne he wore mixing with the natural scent of his skin; invading her senses before she actually heard him coming... And then felt him by her side.

For a moment, they were both still.

Then Castle reached out and tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

He paused before pulling away and she felt the softness of his palm against her cheek. She sighed, leaning into it; turning her head briefly to press her lips into the center.

It took Kate a moment to notice it.

The absolute quiet surrounding them.

She opened her eyes quickly, blinking when she found the bullpen completely empty. Even Montgomery's office was empty.

She looked up at Castle, shaking her head when he just shrugged.

"I _know_ I don't have to explain plausible deniability to you, Detective." Rick smiled.

Kate opened her mouth to respond but he didn't give her a chance. He grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling up out of chair and into him.

Kate stared at him in shock, feeling anger start to rise inside of her.

Then Castle kissed her; his lips gentle but insistent.

She groaned when he bit lightly on her lower lip before lowering her back into her chair and settling contentedly into his own.

Beckett stared at him, her eyes wide. He had taken control and given it back just like that.

She laughed softly, making Castle look over at her. "What?"

Kate dropped her eyes, unable to keep the smile out of her voice as she whispered, "I think I might like taking turns."

His grin was huge and he couldn't bear not to touch her again. Curling his fingers under, he gently ghosted them across her cheek before softly tracing the dark circles beneath her eyes. "You look tired."

Kate laughed softly as she ran her fingers over the black patch that covered his left eye. "And you look like a pirate."

"Finally!". Castle sighed happily. "You say the sexiest things to me. But honestly, Kate. You got on a plane at five AM, flew all the way across the country and you were still here by two PM. It's after eight now. There are no bodies, no open cases. Why are we still here?"

Rick felt her breath hitch.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"You're with me here." Beckett sighed. It was no use denying it. He knew her too well. "I just... This isn't an assignment anymore, Castle. We aren't 'stuck together sharing a room'. Now we're back. You have a home and I have a home... Families that count on us." She ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know how to do THIS. She waived a hand between them. I've never wanted anyone this badly." Her voice kept dropping with every sentence until Rick was practically breathing her air to get close enough to hear. "I've never wanted someone in my bed all the time. I tend to barely make it until dawn. And I know we've only had one night but I also know that the only place I want you to be is in my arms... And between my legs."

The last was barely a breath and Rick pressed his lips to hers, tenderly but with very clear intent.

"Your place, my place. Wherever you are, Kate, that is where I want to be." He winked. "Especially those last two you mentioned..."

* * *

**A/N I know this was a little angsty but it needed to get out there. I promise Casketty goodness (aka smut) in the next chapter.**

**Please Read and review! Writers live on reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So..."

Detective Kate Beckett looked over at her partner curiously. He had been silent since they left the bullpen and uncharacteristically restrained as they rode the elevator to the basement parking lot. It might have worried her... except for his hands. They clenched compulsively every time the elevator signaled another floor, his Adam's apple bobbing like he was swallowing words he wanted to say.

"So... What?"

"Sew buttons?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "The last time I heard that I was in grade school."

Castle grinned. "Then you're welcome for the nostalgia."

"Castle!" She reached up, tweaking his right earlobe between her fingers.

"Apples! Apples! Okay!" He rubbed the sore lobe. "I was just wondering..." He flinched when her eyes went stony. "Your place or mine?"

"That's the best line you can come up with?" Beckett swallowed; her eyes half closing as she tried to control the flood of desire that crashed over her at his words. "So what? Now that you've had me once (She ignored him when he held up 4 fingers) you think you get to be lazy?" She almost sighed in relief when they reached her cruiser. "What makes you think I would choose either?"

Rick was having none of it. Grabbing her hips in both hands he slammed her against the back door of the car, his mouth descending on hers and demanding entrance; groaning when she gave in willingly.

"Kate..." He whispered breathlessly as his hips ground into hers, finding the slight roll she was doing with her own more than he could bear.

"Kate..." One hand slid up to cover the straining peak of her right breast; the other sliding... lower.

Much lower.

Way Lower than it should considering their current location.

"Castle!" She surged against him, his fingers making her forget where she was. "Rick..."

His name came out like a prayer; a benediction... And even through his lust induced haze, he heard... and understood it.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "Which?" Castle swallowed. "Because you are NOT going home alone tonight."

Beckett bit her lower lip as she considered her options; startled when Castle growled and slammed into her again, the bulge in his pants growing even harder. A small whimper escaped her lips at the feel of him, the pressure perfect and in just the right place.

"Have I ever told you," Rick panted into her ear, pushing harder with his hips, smiling darkly when he felt her hands slide beneath his jacket to dig into his back. The delicious pain not tempered by his shirt one bit. "How crazy it makes me when you do that?"

Kate smiled innocently, well, as innocently as she could manage with the lust that was burning in her eyes. "Do what?"

He kissed her hard, his teeth biting into her lower lip fiercely before running his tongue along the indentions to soothe it.

When he pulled away, Kate was breathless and a little dizzy. "Oh... That."

Grinning at her lack of focus, he reluctantly let go of her hips and grabbed her hand, pulling her around to the passenger side. He opened the door gallantly. "Get in."

Beckett opened her mouth to argue, only to suck in a shuddering breath when Castle's large hand slid up her throat and behind her neck. His grip was fierce and she couldn't help remembering their first kiss. In a dirty alley, outside of a warehouse where the boys were being held; the whole time being watched by some flunkie... and it was still hot. It was in the line of duty! It wasn't supposed to mean anything. But she had known then...

... It meant everything.

She grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him closer and kissing him, her tongue not asking for permission before forcing it's way into his mouth. His hands were everywhere and she groaned as her body took over.

Damn, physical memory was amazing!

She felt herself hook one leg around his hips, opening herself more fully against him.

It was almost too much; the heady mix of love and lust, the knowledge of what his body could do to her... And her complete lack of ability to stop him.

Hell, if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to stop him.

She wanted to _ride_ him.

Kate groaned as Rick's hand slipped down to grip her ass; tugging her more tightly against the evidence of his own arousal and she knew if they didn't stop now... She'd end up fucking him in the back seat of her own cruiser.

"Okay..." She whispered, untangling herself. Without another word she slipped into the passenger seat; watching through the window as Castle took a few moments to compose himself... Not to mention adjust his pants.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this was a short update but I have plans with friends tonight and wanted to get something up. Look for another update late tonight or early tomorrow as it is half written._**

**_As always, reviews are crack... Enable me! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Apologies. I managed to totally prang my ankle turning it 90 degrees in a direction it shouldn't go. Since I am apparently not a masochist it did not aid sexy times... _**

**_So,please bear with this interlude until the pain pills work!_**

* * *

Beckett stared out the window; quiet and lost in her thoughts as Castle quickly dodged in and out of traffic. She would have been annoyed at how fast he was driving but considering she was the reason, she figured she probably shouldn't bitch much.

It wasn't until he slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a particularly brave jaywalker that she looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. "You trying to break a land speed record there, Rick?" She dropped her hand casually onto his thigh, sliding it up higher and trying not to laugh as his right foot came down hard, revving the engine into the red. "There's a metaphor here somewhere I know it..."

Rick glanced at her darkly, causing the cruiser to swerve once more.

Kate blinked. "Oh my god, Castle! You shouldn't even be driving! You've got no peripheral vision!"

"Was wondering when you were going to mention that." He grinned unrepentantly. "Maybe if you weren't so focused on feeling me up..."

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on getting me into bed as fast as possible..." She finally registered the buildings outside the window. "Rick... My apartment is in the other direction."

"Who said we were going to your apartment?" He reached over to hit the lights and siren only to hiss when Beckett slapped his hand away.

"What's going on in your pants is not an emergency, Castle."

"It is to me." He took one hand off the wheel, sliding it firmly between her legs. Rick almost lost control of the car when her hips bucked, grinding the damp heat he found there more firmly against his fingers. "Feels like you have an emergency there yourself..."

Kate blushed. Reluctantly pushing him away so they wouldn't crash, unable to stop the small whimper that escaped her throat when they lost contact. "Not fair... " she whispered, then froze. "The loft? We're going to the loft?"

"My sheets are nicer."

"Yeah but..." She frowned. "Wait... How would you know?" Kate frowned when he visibly blanched. "You felt up my sheets? When? And that is just creepy, Castle."

"Not as creepy as say... Pulling the blankets off a sleeping guy to get a look at his package?"

Beckett bit her lip, shaking her head as she hid her blush. "Wait... Will Alexis and Martha be home?"

"Probably."

"Castle!" Kate felt panic rising up in her chest.

"What?"

"They're gonna know! They're gonna take one look at us and _know._.."

Rick pulled into his parking garage, waiting at the STOP sign for one of the valets to come help them. "Know what?"

His eyes were sparkling and Kate couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips. "About... Us."

"Mmmm... I love the way you say 'us'."

"I'm serious, Rick."

He reached out and touched her cheek gently. "So am I."

The meaning behind his words was very clear and Kate swallowed, hard.

"I just... I don't..." She stammered, shaking her head. "What if they hate us together?"

Castle took her hand, holding up a finger to the valet knocking impatiently on his window. "All they have to do is look at me... And they'll be happy." He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. "And they should be the first to know."

Kate looked into his eyes and saw exactly what he was talking about. She nodded slowly and got out of the car.

This elevator ride differed from the last in one vital way.

The fact that the minute the doors closed, Castle was all over her. He pushed her up against the wall, slipping one knee between her legs as his lips crashed down on hers. He groaned when she ground her hips into his, looking for any relief from the pressure that was mounting exponentially between her legs.

Kate groaned and hooked one calf over his thigh, whimpering as his arousal ground into her. She slid her hands into his hair, tugging his lips harder against hers, knowing they were going to be swollen and bruised but she didn't care one bit.

Sadly the ride ended all too soon and Castle pulled back, helping her arrange her clothing into some semblance of propriety.

When they got to his door (after several tips into the wall, his lips claiming hers over and over) he slid his key into the lock, only to stop short when Kate grabbed his hand and hissed, "Wait!"

She quickly pulled off her coat and handed it to him.

Castle looked at the garment quizzically. "Are you warm?"

Kate laughed, looking at his crotch pointedly. "No but I thought you might want to be a bit more discreet."

He looked down and had the good grace to flush slightly. "Right." He folded the coat and held it in front of him like a shield. "Ready."

Kate stared at him as she slapped his hand away to turn the key in the lock; something that sent a strange thrill up his spine.

It was like she was saying, "Mine."

The door swung open...

...and everything went slightly sideways.

* * *

**_A/N I need to do some COEM work ( I have owed it for 3 years so I gotta!) I will be back at this In a few days. Bear with me please ;)_**

**_A Personal Message: Okay look, I know a lot of you use anonymous reviews to keep your identity secret, and I am cool with that. 99% of you are wonderful peeps just livin' yer lives. But then there is that last 1%. _**

**_The Twists. _**

**_The ones that project their own issues and live just to start shit. _**

**_If you want to write an anonymous review of the STORY? I will leave it up. Good or bad. But if you use your anonymity to insult me personally? I will delete it immediately. If you want to impugn my intentions or my integrity, show some yourself and sign in. Stand behind your insults or crawl back into your lonely little hole. You don't know me. You don't know what I have lived through. And honestly I wouldn't want to know you. So take your self-aggrandizing sanctimonious shit and shove it up your ass. _**

**_Oh and... Have a nice day! ;D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you so much to all of you that have taken the time to send me lovely reviews and encouragement. As a fledgling Castle writer your input is invaluable and very appreciated._**

**_And to the Twists: thanks for the entertainment. ;)_**

* * *

Castle had expected his family to be home, but he hadn't expected them to be together in the kitchen collaborating on something that smelled strangely like Sushi gone wrong.

"Dad!"Alexis smiled, running up to hug him. His eyes widening, Rick turned at the last moment, throwing his arm around her shoulders and tucking her into his side as he kissed her forehead. "Hey, Pumpkin."

Alexis immediately knew he was hiding something.

He was devoutly grateful that she assumed it was the patch over his eye.

Her smile slowly faded as she registered the damage to his face. "What happened?" She threw an accusatory look at Kate as she reached up to touch him.

Bringing her way to close for comfort at the moment.

"I'm fine, honey." Castle smiled reassuringly as he backed away. "I just need to... I need to..." He made the mistake of looking at Kate; the flush creeping up her neck causing a matching one on his own cheeks. "I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He turned and practically sprinted for his bedroom, taking Kate's coat with him.

Alexis turned a full on glare at Beckett as Martha came to stand beside her.

"Something we should know?" The older woman asked quietly.

Detective Kate Beckett had sat across an interrogation table from some of the most heinous criminals New York had ever been subjected to, and she had never felt fear.

Until now.

Her mouth opened and closed several times as the Ginger Militia stared at her relentlessly. "I..." She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. "I can't say that what happened wasn't my fault. But I can honestly say that it had _nothing_ to do with a case or Rick being involved with the NYPD."

"Rick?" Both Alexis and Martha spoke at the same time. They were about to pounce on her when Castle returned from the bedroom, rolling up the sleeves of a blue flannel shirt; the tails left hanging out over a pair of well worn jeans.

Just in case.

"So!" His voice boomed loudly, happiness evident in his tone. "I'm starving! What's to eat?"

Both redheads looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dad! Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Castle sighed, smiling at his precious offspring. "Yes... But after we eat, okay?"

Alexis frowned but grudgingly nodded, before grabbing Martha and heading back to the kitchen.

Kate breathed in and out slowly as Rick moved closer.

"You all right?" He asked softly.

Beckett's laughter was shaky. "I think that was more frightening than a fire fight."

Rick smiled gently. "Sorry... I wouldn't have abandoned you but-"

She held up a hand. "No, I get it. I think if you had stayed it might have been worse." Not thinking, she closed the space between them, raising a hand to his face. "Let me see?"

He nodded.

Carefully, Kate lifted the patch away from his eye, sucking in a hissing breath as she catalogued the damage.

His eye was stained red from broken blood vessels; the entire socket an angry purple color that darkened to a swollen grayish black above his cheek.

Tears stung her eyes as she touched the bruise, making him wince. "I'm so sorry, Rick."

He smiled, resting one hand on her hip as she traced his eyebrow. "I'm not." He whispered. "Small price to pay, for what I got in return."

Kate's fingers trailed down his face to cup his cheek. "You shouldn't have been the one to pay."

Rick bent down slightly, a moment away from claiming her lips when they both remembered where they were and stepped apart.

They turned to find both Alexis and Martha watching them with narrowed eyes.

Coughing, Castle smiled nervously. He frowned, turning to Kate. "What happened to the subs?"

She laughed. Leave it to him to lead with his stomach. "The boys decided you didn't need yours in the infirmary. All of it was gone before you even woke up."

"Damn, it smelled good too." He winked at her and headed to the kitchen. "On that note, what is that... Interesting scent?"

Alexis looked like she was about to say something but Martha jumped in quickly, knowing her son would explain in his own good time. She did give Kate one long, curious glance though. Something had definitely changed.

"It's Spam Maki." The older woman shifted into her charming persona.

"It's what now?" Rick's brow furrowed. "Sorry... I got stuck on the 'spam' part."

Alexis finally smiled. "Spam Maki, Dad. It's grilled spam and avocado wrapped in Nori and white rice then dusted with sesame seeds and drizzled with eel sauce."

"Okay..." He leaned closer, his nose wrinkling. "That explains the what... Now explain the why?"

"It's for my Human Studies class." Little Castle explained. "We had to choose a dish from another culture. I picked Peruvian."

"Ahhh." Castle pursed his lips. "And... Peruvians apparently know nothing about cholesterol."

"Richard!" Martha shook her head. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"It's back at White Castle eating sliders."

"Dad! At least try it!" Alexis held out a set of chopsticks.

He took them slowly, picking up the smallest piece on the plate and making three stuttering attempts before he managed to force it into his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly as he chewed. Swallowing before he opened them again. "That's actually pretty good."

Dropping the chopsticks he picked up another piece with his fingers, bringing it up to Kate's mouth. "Try it."

Beckett's eyebrows crawled up her forehead as she looked from him to the two other women watching her closely. "Uh... Okay..." She opened her mouth, allowing him to slide the morsel in, trying not to groan when his finger trailed over her lower lip.

And that was all Martha was having. "Okay, enough." She raised a hand to them. "I am all for dramatic pause and tension building, but if you don't explain exactly what the hell is going on I swear I will bring my theater group here every night for a month!"

Castle looked at her in horror.

"Richard..."

"Okay! Okay!" He moved closer to Kate, sliding an arm around her waist. "There's been a... little change in the nature of our relationship."

* * *

**_A/N 2: I promise there will be love and sex in the next update. :) _**

**_Reviews are much appreciated._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Martha and Alexis kind of took over this chapter! Working on smut now, I promise!_**

* * *

Both Alexis and Martha crossed their arms, their heads swiveling to stare pointedly at Kate.

"Wow..." Beckett mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably. "That's actually a little terrifying."

Castle squeezed her tight against his side. "You may not have noticed that I've had... a certain... affection for Detective Beckett for some time now..."

Martha rolled her eyes. "If you mean you've been mooning over her since the moment you met? Yes, we know. Fast forward please."

He pouted slightly. "Do I step on your opening lines?" He nodded when his mother had the good grace to flush. She waved her hand dramatically. "Okay then! On our weekend in LA...Kate decided that maybe it was time to ...address that."

"What about that doctor you were dating?"Alexis' voice wasn't exactly cold, but it was very cautious. Her eyes widened as she made the connection. She turned to her father. "Is that what happened to your face?!"

"Technically?" Rick hedged. "It wasn't so much his fist... as it was the floor..."

"Whatever happened to the Hypocratic Oath?" Martha snarked. She looked closely at Kate. "So that's over then?"

The detective nodded.

Alexis and Martha looked at each other for a moment. The older woman's head inclined slightly and Alexis came around the counter. "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute? In the study?"

"Uh..." He looked at Kate uncertainly.

"Now?" Little Castle grabbed his arm.

Beckett shook her head as she watched Rick being dragged away. "How do you guys do that? The silent communication? Is it a redhead thing?"

The older woman didn't answer and Kate glanced at her uncertainly; swallowing at the serious look on her face.

"What are your intentions?" Martha asked bluntly.

Beckett blinked. "Wow... He really is the woman in this relationship." She muttered. "I don't intend to get him pregnant and run off, if that's what your asking."

"Kate... you know I like you, as does Alexis. You have so much more... substance than the other women Richard has been involved with." Martha took a deep breath, smiling wistfully at the younger woman. "But I know my son. Richard isn't the kind of man who does things half way. I've seen the way he looks at you...and I know... he would give up anything, short of his family, to have you look at him the same way."

Kate dropped her head slightly, "I do." She whispered.

Martha studied her for several long moments, taking in the flush on the younger women's cheeks and the glow she couldn't quite contain. Smiling, she reached out and took the detective into her arms, holding her tightly. "Then welcome to the family."

Beckett closed her eyes, savoring the contact. Martha would never be her birth mother, but she felt like a second chance anyway.

When they parted, Martha went to her son's wine chiller and grabbed up a particularly nice Shiraz. She pulled the cork expertly and poured them each a glass, holding hers up in a toast until Kate joined her.

"If you hurt him I'll kill you."

Kate snorted, laughing through her tears as she smiled at the older woman.

"Oh and, I wouldn't mind more grandchildren... while I'm still young enough to pick them up."

* * *

Castle allowed himself to be dragged into his study, watching as his daughter closed the door and leaned against it.

"Pumpkin, you can't leave Kate out there with your Grandmother."

"Why?"

He blinked. "Because... Beckett is a Detective. She deals with logic... Something that doesn't exist in your grandmothers universe."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No I mean WHY? Why her? Why now? You've been following her around like a puppy for three years, Dad! If there was something there on her side don't you think you would have seen it by now?"

Castle gently gripped his daughters arms, recognizing the fear in her face but not really understanding it. "I have seen it! Do you really think I would still be hanging around if I didn't?"

Alexis looked at him sarcastically. "One word... Mom."

"I..." He sighed. "I know I've made mistakes. I know I haven't always behaved... Like an adult.." He held up a hand before Alexis could respond. "You're not a little girl anymore, Alexis. You'll graduate next year and go out into the world..." Castle swallowed as his throat closed in panic. "The best way I can explain it is... The heart wants what the heart wants. Fighting against it only makes it worse."

His daughter looked at him closely. "Why her?"

Rick looked down at his hands, folding them together as his palms began to ache. "That's like asking why breathe?" He shook his head. "One day, you'll come to me with a boy. You'll tell me he is your one true love and I won't trust him... Or like him. On that day... You'll understand." He touched her cheek gently. "If you are my sun... Then she is my moon." He frowned. "So I guess your gram is like Pluto... Nobody really knows what she is-"

"Dad!"

Castle dragged his attention back. "Hmmm?"

Alexis took a breath. "Does she make you happy?"

The smile that blossomed on his face was more than enough answer.

"Okay." She laughed, launching herself into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

They stayed like that until a strangled squeak drew their attention back to the two women in the kitchen.

* * *

Castle pulled the door open quickly, stepping out of the study in time to see his prized Shiraz exiting his girlfriend through her nose. Alexis' eyes widened. "Gram?" She crossed the floor and patted the detective gently on the back. "What happened?"

The older woman shrugged, tipping up her glass to empty it as her son cupped Kate's face.

"Are you okay?"

Beckett nodded, her voice hoarse as she whispered, "Fine... I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe."

Alexis didn't look like she believed her but Rick just nodded, knowing better than to push the issue. He pilfered another piece of 'sushi', chewing thoughtfully. "You know... His eyes brightened. "If you added caramel to this you could call it a Spam Maki-ato...!"

Beckett blinked at him. "You are seriously disturbed."

Martha rolled her eyes. "And this is news?"

Kate pursed her lips. "Actually... It's one of his more lovable qualities." She flushed when she realized what she had said.

"Just wait until he tries to feed you a s'more-lette!" Alexis smirked.

Beckett looked at her quizzically. "_What_ is a s'more-lette?"

"On that note," Martha took Alexis by the arm. "We have a previous engagement."

Little Castle looked at her in confusion. "We do?"

"Yes! At the Waldorf. Don't bother to pack," she held her hand out. "We can get what we need on the way there."

Rick sighed, digging in his pocket for his wallet and handing his Mother his platinum American Express card. "Try to leave me something for retirement."

Martha winked. "Try to leave the loft in one piece."

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay this is the beginning of the smut! I am working n the next three scenes now so you will get some smut today. I have just been gone a few days and wanted to get this out there.**_

_**Thank you all for your support!**_

* * *

Rick and Kate watched in awed silence as the two redheads gathered up their phones, purses, and keys in a flurry of movement, well wishes and assurances that neither of them would be home before lunch the next day.

When the door finally closed behind them, the loft seemed eerily quiet and strangely... a little awkward.

"So..." Rick smiled at her nervously. "Drink?"

"Yes please!" Kate nodded a little too vigorously.

They walked back to the kitchen in silence; both of them stealing little glances at each other but also being careful not to brush against one another.

Beckett took a seat at the bar while Rick got another glass out of the cabinet and split the remaining Shiraz between the two of them.

When he handed her the glass, his fingers accidentally brushed hers, sending a current of electricity running up her arm that made her jump. Laughing, she set the glass back on the counter.

"What are we doing?" She smiled gently.

"I have no idea." Castle chuckled. "It's like... before, in LA..."

"Like that was..." She finished for him. "Like whatever happened there..."

"Couldn't affect what happened here? Like it was..."

"A dream." Kate smiled. They were still the same. This was still Castle. They had crossed that last line between them... and nothing had changed.

Well, except her appetite for sex.

That seemed to have revved into overdrive.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, Beckett flushed; feeling a flutter of tension in her belly and a heat that spread through her chest to flush her neck and cheeks.

Rick quirked one eyebrow, watching with a smile as Kate took a long drink from her glass. "Why Detective Beckett... I believe your tell is showing."

She frowned at him. "Don't be so smug." She slid off her barstool, moving close enough to feel the heat from his body as she closed her lips around the glass again. She took a drink, licking a drop of the crimson liquid from her lower lip before pulling it between her teeth.

Castle swallowed, his back automatically straightened as his arms wrapped around the woman in front of him. He pulled her roughly against him, making her gasp into his mouth as he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't gentle, it was hard and bruising; a reconnecting that both of them needed. When they finally broke apart for air, Kate rested her forehead against Castle's chest, trying to catch her breath.

A moment later she was laughing.

Rick pulled back slightly to look at her. "What?"

She glance down for a moment. "Why Mr. Castle... I believe _your_ tell is showing."

He growled at her and Kate had just enough time to slide her glass onto the counter before he was plastered against her, pushing her backwards towards the couch. He brought his lips down to hers, groaning when she immediately opened her mouth, allowing him inside. One hand slid up to tangle in her hair as the other slid down to cup her ass; pulling her harder against the bulge in his pants.

"Mmmm." Kate didn't hesitate. The fire growing low in her belly and the need curling deeply below didn't even give her that option. Her hands worked on autopilot, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it open to scratch her nails down his bare chest.

God how she loved his chest! Broad and strong, his muscles tensing beneath her fingers, the red scratches she left behind directly on top of the ones that had faded from the day before.

Rick finally pulled his mouth away, looking directly into her eyes for a moment before he grabbed for the edges of her blouse and pulled it off over her head. His fingers made quick work of her bra and he stopped to stare for a moment. Her breasts were perfect. He cupped them in his hands, squeezing gently, the weight of them, the feel of them making him crazy.

She was perfect.

He slid his fingers under the edge of her waistband, but the tight jeans didn't allow him the access he craved so he flipped the button open and tried to slide them down her hips.

'Tried" being the operative word.

He wrestled with the skin tight denim for a few minutes before growling in frustration.

"Having trouble there, Castle?"

He could hear the laughter in her voice and glowered at her. "How the hell did you get these things on?"

"Is getting them _on_ really what you should be focused on right now?" She couldn't resist the impish smile that hijacked her lips.

"Beckett!" He whined.

"You know I wear these for you right?"

For a moment he went still, looking down at her with such tenderness that she didn't know if she would survive it.

Then he was Castle again. "I look good in my pants!" He hooked his fingers into her belt loops and pulled her closer. "And I don't need a crowbar to get out of them!" He reached down and flipped his button and zipper open, watching as his slacks slid down his legs to puddle on the floor. "See? Easy!"

Kate leaned into him, sliding her hand down his chest to slip into his boxers. "I didn't think you wanted easy..." She gripped him firmly, her breath catching as she felt him harden even more. "I thought you wanted me."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry! Thought I plugged in my iPad but I missed the fact that the other end should be connected to a power source!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**1/3. )**_

* * *

Kate leaned into him, sliding her hand down his chest to slip into his boxers. "I didn't think you wanted easy..." She gripped him firmly, her breath catching as she felt him harden even more. "I thought you wanted me."

Castle hips bucked uncontrollably, pumping himself into her hand as his eyes rolled back in his head. Unable to speak, he pressed her backwards, down onto the couch. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes and pants before toeing off his socks. When he reached for his shirt Beckett's hands came up to stop him.

"Leave it..." She whispered. "I like it. And it makes it easier to hang on."

His mouth went dry at the unadulterated passion he saw in her eyes. Gripping her jeans firmly, he peeled them off of her in one smooth motion.

"See?" Kate leaned up to husk into his ear. "All you needed was the right angle."

Rick groaned. "You're killing me here!" He brought his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue pushing it's way in to taste the deepest recesses of her mouth as he settled one leg between hers. Grabbing the wispy lace at her waist, he tugged sharply, smiling when it ripped away.

"Are you always this destructive?" Kate smiled into his lips as she ground her overheated center against his thigh.

"Only with things that are in the way of something I want."

"And what is it you want?"

Castle pulled back slightly, looking down at her. "You." He pressed himself into her. "I just want you."

For a second, Kate couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes, feeling the weight of him against her.

Then she couldn't get enough of him; rolling her hips into him as she let go of control. "Castle..." Her voice was hoarse, almost ragged.

Rick surged against her, forcing her legs apart as he settled between them. His mouth possessed hers for a moment, and then slid down her neck, biting at her pulse point, making her arch her back.

"God... Castle..." She actually whimpered. Something she had never done with anyone. "Please..."

"Please what?" He took her right nipple into his mouth, suckling it firmly.

Kate tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head up sharply. "I need you... inside me." She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him more tightly against her. "Now."

Castle reached down, taking hold of himself, rubbing the tip of his shaft through her wetness. "Kate..." He grunted into her ear. "I don't have anything... I haven't..."

He swallowed when her legs tightened. "Don't care." She whispered. "Didn't care before. Don't care now."

Castle closed his eyes, sliding into her with one smooth stroke; both of them arching in to each other when he hit home, burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh my god..." He was so big... stretching her further every time. Kate closed her eyes, trying to find a frame of reference for what she was feeling. But there was nothing that came close.

Nothing that didn't involve him...

For a moment he was still; giving her time to adjust.

"You are so tight." He whispered. "How are you so tight?"

She laughed lightly. "Shut up and move, Castle."

He pulled back, withdrawing until he almost lost contact before slamming into her again; his hips rolling in a perfect circle, hitting that one spot deep inside her that none of her previous lovers had been able to find.

Kate's nails dug mercilessly into his back, leaving perfect little crescents in his skin as she rocked against him.

"Fuck..." She whispered, sending a series of shocks down his spine as she raised her hips, meeting him stroke for stroke. "Castle... Castle..." Her voice became more strained. "Rick!"

She screamed his name, her legs tightening around his waist, her eyes closing tightly against the colors that exploded behind her eyelids.

"Jesus..." Her entire body tensed; her walls fluttering around him. Unable to control himself he pumped wildly into her until her muscles drove him over the edge. Crying out her name, he spilled himself into her.

For a moment they were both quiet... both listening to their own labored breathing.

Then Kate laughed softly. "Angle." She panted. "It's all about the angle."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I know this is short and I owe you a love scene but I went fishing yesterday and today I have a Game of Thrones marathon in like 2 minutes so... bear with me. You will get it later today!**

**A tip of the nib to Scared To Death... it was too good to pass up!**

**Thank you for the support!**

* * *

Castle blinked slowly, his muscles sluggish. He looked down, his eyes widening when he saw Kate beneath him.

"Heavy." He huffed, trying to move, but she clenched her legs around him, making him shiver as she tightened.

"No." She touched his face gently. "Heavenly."

He nuzzled into her neck. "That was cheesy, Detective."

"Blame the company I keep."

"Touché." He smiled. "Well, that's the couch."

She quirked one eyebrow.

"On my Beckett Bucket List."

"Your... what?"

"My Beckett Bucket list." Castle smiled, the little boy in him bubbling up to the surface. "A list of all the places I want to-"

"Yeah!" Kate put her fingers against his lips. "I get it! Just don't say it! Otherwise I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror." She stretched, making him shudder as her muscles contracted.

He slid out of her slowly, loving the way she tensed around him. After a long moment he stood up, holding out his hand.

Beckett looked at him skeptically. "What?"

Rick grinned. "Come to bed?"

Smiling, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her gently from the couch. She laughed when she couldn't look at him without blushing.

"Really?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm just not used to seeing you without clothes.." She shook her head. "You sat beside me in a suit for 3 years."

Rick flexed his pecs, making her laugh harder. "Ahh but not all my clothes are off."

She snorted, grabbing the lapels of his shirt to pull him closer. Kissing him softly, she stroked his cheek. "Come on, Tripod. Take me to bed."

"Tripod?" Rick blinked. "Wait, that's a good nickname. I can live with it."

"Yeah?" She walked ahead of him, knowing he was watching her ass but not caring...for once. "And what's my nickname?"

Castle grabbed her around the waist as they entered his study, pushing her up against a bookcase as he ground into her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No." Kate gasped into his mouth. "Not if you want to get lucky tonight."

"I already got lucky tonight."

"Oh okay..." She rolled her hips into his. "I guess I should head home then."

Rick groaned. "Only if you want to kill me."

"I don't know, Castle." Beckett grabbed his chin, turning his head left and right as she looked at him in consideration. "With a head shot like yours... You might look good on my murder board."

"Don't even joke!"

"No..." She relented, pulling him close and kissing him tenderly. "I don't ever want you up there."

He crowded into her, making her smile when she felt him against her, strong and powerful. Then she felt him nudging against her thigh and laughed. "You can't wait for another 10 feet, Castle?"

Kate cried out in surprise when he easily picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Castle!"

Rick laid her down on the bed gently. "You asked me if I could wait. Not for you." He swallowed, his love showing plainly in his eyes. "I've waited long enough."

She nodded wordlessly, holding out her arms, welcoming him into them.

And he didn't hesitate.

As he laid himself out on top of her, she closed her eyes; reveling in the feel of him.

This was Richard Castle... Her favorite author... notorious playboy... And he was here...with her. Worshipping her like she was the only woman on Earth.

And she believed him. She believed all of it.

"I love you." She whispered, tensing when he stilled.

Slowly, he pulled his head up and looked at her.

"I didn't..." Kate floundered. "I thought..."

"Say it again."

She blinked.

"Say it again." Castle repeated. "Please."

Kate smiled. "I love you. I have for a very long time."

Rick closed his eyes, his hands sliding down her body as he took a deep breath. "This..." He swallowed hard. "Tell me this is it... That I'm..."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "One and done." She whispered. "One and done."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Totally forgot i was going out of town this week! This is 2/3.

Sorry Linmo... Still smutty!

* * *

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "One and done." She whispered. "One and done."

Castle's eyes darkened; lust and need widening his pupils until nothing of the electric blue she so loved remained.

And yet...this was so much better.

The way he looked at her... like she hung the stars... Like she was... it.

And IT scared the hell out of her.

But it also gave her hope.

"Castle..." Kate whispered.

"No." Rick stroked her cheek gently. "Don't say anything." He kissed her hard before moving down her neck; biting at her pulse point... making her shift beneath him.

When he went to slide down her chest she grabbed his arms, stopping him.

"Kate?"

She smiled, wrapping her legs around him and using her arms to flip them over. When she was on top, she looked down at him, her eyes sparking with lust and a little bit of danger.. "I think I owe you... more than one."

His eyes widened slightly. "You don't have to do that..."

Kate smiled again. "I don't have to do anything."

She dragged her fingers down his chest, reveling in the feel of him.

And then her hand dipped lower, under the band of his boxer briefs; to find him; heavy and warm.

Castle gasped when her hand closed around him, unable to control his hips as he surged into her.

But Kate only smiled. She ran one perfect nail along the sensitive underside of his shaft; loving the way he shuddered under her touch.

His skin was so soft, silky; in direct contrast to the hardness beneath. She ran her thumb over his tip and he bucked into her again; sending her pulse soaring.

Sliding down to kneel by the end of the bed, she grabbed his shirt lapels and pulled him down to a sitting position. "I knew that would come in handy."

And then Richard Castle's world stopped turning.

Everything stilled.

He forgot his name, who he was and what he did.

All he knew was that Katherine Beckett's mouth was wrapped around him more intimately than he had ever thought possible.

At some point, he must have dreamt of this. But now...

...Now he found his dreams sorely wanting.

He lightly touched her head; not trying to guide her so much as to ground himself.

This was real!

And her mouth was amazing.

Too amazing.

Grabbing her arms, Rick pulled her away. "Beckett!" He gasped.

"What?" She looked up at him through glazed eyes.

"Stop!" He grabbed her head, pulling it away from his body and holding it still. "Stop... Or foreplay is all you'll get!"

Beckett stood slowly, smiling. "Really, Castle?" She grinned as she wiped her mouth and then pressed herself against him. "I would have thought you'd have more control."

"Not with you." Castle grabbed Kate around the waist, flipping her over onto the bed, only to groan when she rubbed her stomach against him. "Kate..."

She grinned. "Take what you want, Castle." One eyebrow curved up her forehead. "Trust me... I'll do the same."

Kate raised her legs over his shoulders; opening herself to him. Her center was dripping wet, hot... and her scent...

Rick's eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned loudly. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you smell?" He tried to slide down her body again but she stopped him. "Not now..." She gasped. "I need... I want... You."

Castle nodded as he settled himself between her thighs. With one smooth stroke, he buried himself inside of her.

For a moment he couldn't think. The feel of her, the absolute rightness of it... he closed his eyes and dropped his forehead onto her chest.

He could hear her heart beating; her body shaking and he did his best to stay perfectly still as he gave her a moment to adjust... to prepare.

Beckett bit her lip, trying not to draw blood.

But he felt so good...

Kate had never been with anyone she felt this connected to... this in sync with. She clenched her inner muscles, loving the way he began to thrust into her wildly, unable to control himself.

"Castle..." She gasped.

He brought his lips crashing down on hers as he slammed into her; his arm muscles quaking from the force of his restraint.

All he could do was whisper her name over and over, his hips pistoning against her; his entire body trying to get closer... to exist inside of her.

"Rick!" She flexed her hips, driving herself against him, feeling him hit the spot deep inside her...over and over again.

Kate felt the coil in her belly tighten further. She clutched at his back; digging into him to the point of drawing blood. "Rick!"

Castle felt her begin to flutter; felt her muscles contract as his spine stiffened. He panted hard, his hips moving on their own; hanging on until he felt her shatter beneath him. A moment later, he spilled himself inside of her; his arm muscles tightening to the point of being painful.

He held himself above her for several moments and then fell, tucking himself behind her as he snaked one arm around her middle; his hand splayed wide across her belly.

Beckett sighed in contentment, her fingers trailing over his. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?"

Castle snickered. "Not unless you count groans."

Kate smacked him lightly on the arm. "No!" She frowned over her shoulder. "It's not about that." She pursed her lips. "Okay, its not JUST about that." She traced the tips of his nails, her fingers lovingly mapping every digit."They're so big... you can cover my entire stomach with one hand." She shrugged slightly. "It makes me feel safe."

Castle blinked, trying not to make too much out of it as his grip unconsciously tightened.

Beckett smiled. "It's okay." She twined their fingers together. "I like it."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: 3/3 in the smut trifecta, There will be more smut later. While there will probably not be a case this story, there will be drama... and some interesting twists as well. Stay tuned!

Also, if you have time, please review. It let's me know what you like, what you don't and if you are even interested.

For everyone that has reviewed, thank you for the support!

* * *

Kate Beckett opened her eyes slowly, arching her back like a cat as a small smile played about her lips.

She felt wonderful.

In fact... She hadn't felt this good in...well...

Actually she had been feeling this good for two days now.

And she knew the reason.

She purred happily... Feeling almost languid... Stretching muscles that ached pleasantly... And in all the right places... then froze when she recognized the heat behind her.

Kate pressed back, groaning when the entire length of her body pressed up against his.

And Castle felt wonderful... The weight of him, the heat of him... the hardness of him pressed against the small of her back.

They had made love every time one of them woke up throughout the night; so many times she had actually lost count. It had left her thoroughly exhausted... and wanting him so badly she could taste it.

Kate shook her head slightly.

She was a healthy, thirty-something woman. She had always loved sex. But her appetite had never been this... voracious.

She shifted against him restlessly, closing her eyes and biting her lip when she realized just how much trouble she was in.

It was crazy... the need... the desire.

Maybe it was the three years they had spent dancing around each other...

Maybe it was the newness of 'them'...

Maybe it was just... _them_.

That was the one she hoped for... and believed in.

She shifted against him again, loving the way he felt when his manhood slid between her ass cheeks.

Unable to stop herself, Kate hooked one leg over his thigh, moving up slowly until Castle's morning erection slid between her legs.

He was so long... so thick...and so very, very hard...

Beckett closed her eyes and slid against him; feeling the wetness between her legs increase as his tip hit her clit over and over.

The hand around her stomach clenched, and then tightened. "Kate?!"

Castle's voice came out as a strangled squeak as she clenched her thighs and Kate laughed. "It better be!" She rocked harder, loving the groan that tore from his lips. "Or you are in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Kate sped up the movement of her hips; whimpering when Rick bit into her neck. Reaching down, she took ahold of him and guided him to her opening.

Castle's eyes rolled back when her wetness coated the length of him. He grabbed Kate's leg and drew it further up his thigh before sliding into her with a long shudder.

"God..." He groaned as his head tucked into her neck. "You were made for me."

"I don't know about that, Castle." Beckett grinned, bumping her ass backwards to signal him to start moving. "Maybe you were made for me."

"Don't care...either way..." He slid his hand around her throat, pulling her back gently to glide his tongue around the shell of her ear as he began to grind into her. "As long as you're mine."

"Jesus!" She arched back against him, unable to control the pleasure that shot through her from her core to the roots of her hair; making them stand on end.

"Two out of three." Castle quipped breathlessly. "Now we just need to fit in the Holy Ghost... Not that anyone else would fit..."

Kate pulled his arm up, biting his wrist just hard enough to get him to shut up. Unable...or unwilling, to stop herself, she pushed with her hips and arms, forcing him onto his back; growling at the new position. Without hesitating, she pulled herself up until she was sitting; effectively riding him... backwards.

Castle's mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as she began to move, undulating her hips against him and arching her back, placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up.

He gathered up her hair and pulled it to the side.

As much as he loved looking into her eyes when he was inside of her, Castle had to admit that watching himself slide in and out of her from behind... watching her hips... her ass... With a loud groan he wrapped his hands around her waist; using the leverage to slam deeper into her every time she slid down.

"Castle!" Her voice was raw as she grabbed both his hands and dragged them up her body. He leaned forward willingly, sliding his legs back so that he was kneeling. As Kate did the same thing he slide one arm around her belly and the other under her breasts, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"OH... Rick..." Beckett rocked back against him, losing herself in the feel of him, in how tightly he filled her. When he put one hand on her shoulder, pulling her more roughly against him, as his other hand slide down so that his fingers could stroke through her wetness she began to buck wildly.

"God, Castle...Castle..." She chanted his name over and over as the tip of his index finger found the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft. He circled it once... twice... And she felt the pleasure coiling pleasantly in her belly catch fire, expanding exponentially as she pushed harder against him.

Castle felt her start to flutter around him, felt the velvet of her inner walls tighten around him like a vice and lost control; pounding into her wildly. On his sixth thrust Kate shattered spectacularly; coming apart around him as she shuddered wildly. He followed one thrust later, pouring himself into her as he whispered nonsensical things in her ear over and over. Slowly he lowered them back to the bed, both of them unfolding their legs with a deep sigh.

"What else?" Castle breathed heavily.

"What?" She rolled over, throwing and arm and a leg across him.

"What else do you like about me?"

Kate laughed shakily. "I think it's your turn to tell me something you like about me."

Rick's face changed, becoming completely serious as he trailed a finger from her temple to her chin. "There is _nothing_ that I don't love about you."

Kate swallowed heavily. She leaned up and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth for a minute before she pulled back and nuzzled into his chest,

Castle was almost asleep when he heard her whisper.

"I like your ass..."

* * *

Kate startled awake, looking around the room sleepily. She could swear she had heard... something. Something like a door closing.

She shook her head and focused. Hearing nothing anywhere in the loft she began to stretch and then blushed when she realized she was still lying on top of Castle; her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly.

Slowly moving off of him, Beckett smiled when she was able to slide out of bed without waking him. She looked at the pile of her clothes on the floor for a moment and then shook her head. Going to his drawer she pulled out a ratty looking green T-shirt and a pair of boxers. She had to roll the boxers over 4 times and they still looked huge but they would work.

Stumbling out of Castle's bedroom she yawned as she ran her hands through her bed hair and headed straight for the kitchen. She grabbed his French press, gourmet coffee and two mugs from the top shelf.

"Why hello, Detective Beckett."

Kate squeaked, spinning around and dropping the mugs loudly onto the counter as she stared at the couch across the room.

"Meredith." She looked at the redhead in shock and took a deep breath before turning to the blonde sitting next to her. "Gina." She looked down at herself, at how she was dressed. "Oh..."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I started writing it and then got sucked into another love scene. It will show up in the next chapter or so. Hope you like!_**

* * *

_"Meredith." She looked at the redhead in shock and took a deep breath before turning to the blonde sitting next to her. "Gina." She looked down at herself. "Oh..."_

Kate finger-brushed her hair nervously. "What...uh... What are you... _both_ doing here?" She shifted, doing her best to use the counter as a shield, her hands making the coffee on autopilot.

"Well," Gina crossed her legs slowly, leaning back like she was a guest there for tea.

Beckett felt her hackles start to rise.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Rick for the last two weeks. He's overdue on his last three chapters. Imagine my joy to hear he went off to LA... with you ...and never returned any of my calls. When I heard he was back, and still not answering my calls, I decided to come over and make sure he was ok." One eyebrow raised sarcastically. "He seems to be doing ok."

Kate opened her mouth to retort but Meredith beat her to it. "And it's my week with Alexis." The red head smiled sweetly, showing off every one of her crocodile teeth. "Imagine my surprise when I ran into Gina in the elevator. I didn't see the harm in letting her in. At least until I realized Alexis wasn't here. So I went looking for Rick. Then I opened his bedroom door and found you... naked... sprawled across my husband."

"Ex."

Meredith blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ex." Kate growled. She had had enough. Of the three women in this room she had the only legitimate (or so) reason for being here. "You seem to keep forgetting that he is your EX husband." Her brow furrowed in anger. "Both of you."

Meredith's smile disappeared. She looked at the detective pointedly. "You should be careful what you borrow from him. He was always a little possessive about his Green Lantern crap."

Kate looked down, sucking in a breath when she recognized the symbol on her chest. It was his favorite, the one he wore on every day off. The one he saved from the trash bin more than once when Alexis was washing clothes.

Before she could answer, the door to Castle's study opened and they all froze.

He walked out with his robe open, gloriously naked underneath; indicating that he had no idea they weren't alone. He was scratching gently under his eyepatch as he stumbled towards the kitchen. When he saw Kate and the coffee his grin was huge. "You read my mind."

He didn't stop moving until he was right up against her, slipping one hand around her waist to turn her as his other went to her cheek. He stopped for a moment and looked her up and down. "Damn."

Beckett blinked nervously. "What?"

Rick smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips briefly. "Have I ever told you how incredible you look in my clothes?"

Smiling widely, Kate closed the small distance between them, groaning when he wrapped a hand in her hair to pull her closer. A moment later it was gone, gliding up under her shirt as his other hand opened his robe more widely. Then he pulled her against him and she groaned.

"Rick..." She tried to interrupt his intent but she so loved how he felt. "Rick..."

He had just slammed her back against the counter when it happened.

"AHEM!"

Castle pulled back, blinking through a lust induced haze until his eyes landed on the two women sitting on his couch. With a loud squeak he ducked behind Beckett, using her to block their view as he hastily tied his robe.

"Kitten!" Meredith's eyes widened as she stood and rushed to his side, brushing Beckett aside roughly. She rubbed up against him as her fingers went to the patch covering his eye. "_What_ has she done to you now?"

He pulled back quickly, putting some much needed space between them. "It's nothing! I'm fine. Just... got into a fight."

"A fight?" Gina took a seat at the bar. She smirked. "Can I guess what it was about?"

"Richard Castle! You are too old to be getting in fist fights. What would your daughter think?" Meredith glared at him.

"Uh... that it's pretty cool?" Rick grabbed his coffee mug and took a long drink. "On another note... what are you doing here?"

Gina shrugged. "You owe me pages."

Castle sighed. "I know I do. I sent them to you last night. You should check your email before embarking on terrorist activities."

Gina smiled sardonically. Standing, she went to the couch and picked up her bag and coat. "They better be there." She turned to Kate, looking her up and down speculatively before smirking and walking out the door.

Meredith was not going to be so easy.

"So," The redhead turned on them as soon as the door closed. "Am I to assume that you chased _our_ daughter out of her own home so that you could have playtime with your... Toy-friend?" She looked at Kate with such disdain that the detective actually took a step forward, only stopping when Castle's arm wrapped her middle and pulled her back.

The writer's voice was cold when he answered. "Her grandmother wanted to take her for a spa day at the Waldorf." He pulled Kate tighter against him, almost hugging her to him. "It had nothing to do with us."

"Right." Meredith snorted.

"In any event," Castle continued. "She isn't here. She'll be home later today. Go back to your hotel and I will tell her to call you as soon as she gets in."

His ex-wife blinked. "Hotel?"

Kate's muscles tensed and he stepped in front of her. "No, Meredith."

The ginger haired woman slid closer, running her finger down his cheek. "You know I can share... if I have to."

"I won't." Becket growled at the impudent woman.

"I don't think it's up to you." Meredith sneered.

"But it is up to me." Castle pulled away from Kate, taking his ex-wife by the arm. "I'll show you out."

The detectives mouth fell open; her eyebrows knitting together in anger as she took one step forward... only to stop when her partner held up a hand. Seething, she turned back to the kitchen, trying not to count the seconds that Castle was spending with his ex-wife; the mother of his daughter...

After what seemed like an eternity, Rick returned to the kitchen. He walked up close to her, invading her personal space. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

But it was beyond apologies now. "And you think that makes it alright?" Beckett shrugged off the hand he tried to place on her arm. "That your ex-wife can just waltz in here anytime she likes?

Kate stared at him hard. Surprised when he smiled at her and took her hand; pressing something into it. "She can't do that anymore."

She looked down at her palm; her breath catching when she saw what he had put there.

It was a key.

"Castle?" She looked up at him in wonder.

"I made her give it back." He smiled. "From now on she can knock... like anyone else."

Kate melted against him, her hand curling tightly around the key as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love that you're jealous." He stroked her cheek gently. "But you don't have to worry. You are my density."

Kate blinked at him.

"Michael J. Fox? Back to the Future?" He sighed. "Seriously, do you not watch cable?

* * *

**_A/N #2: Someone sent me a review that said it was laughable that a woman would wear a man's clothes. That it never happened. O.o. Aside from personal experience, and the experience of friends I queried... I would tell this person to reference Castle Season 5, Episode 1. When they pretty much made it canon that Beckett would do just that. _**

**_I may be in a different timeline, but the characters are still the same. ;)_**

**_Thanks for the support! And if you have time please review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N Kudos for Micrazy2! She caught my error! I have seen "AlWAYS BUY RETAIL" more than a dozen times but missed the part where the doorman let Meredith in! Hence the key. But since I need it for my scene, I will claim A/U and bow to her superior Castle wisdom! ;)_**

* * *

**_"Michael J. Fox? Back to the Future?" He sighed. "Seriously, do you not watch cable?_**

Kate laughed softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I don't have time for TV, Castle. I have to babysit you."

"Ahhh!" He made a face at her. "Like I am the only one that needs babysitting."

Beckett frowned, her spine stiffening. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Rick picked up his mug and sipped from it. "It means that you need to let someone care about you as much as you care about the world."

Kate's face blanched. For a moment she looked angry, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried to figure out what to say. Finally the anger drained from her and she let out a long sigh. "I'm trying. I really am trying... with you."

Castle touched her face tenderly. "I know you are." He stared into her eyes until the emotion got too thick and then he smiled, holding up his coffee cup. "You know what this could use?"

Beckett shook her head, biting her bottom lip and loving him all the more that he let the conversation go for now. "What?"

"Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?" She tried to hide her smile. "Really?"

Castle shook his head. "Real men can like cinnamon!"

"Okay." Kate looked across the wide counter, seeing the shaker on the other side. Standing on her tiptoes she reached for it.

Castle's mouth went dry; his fingers clenching as he watched his own boxers slide up her thighs... as he watched the muscles in her ass clench.

A second later he was behind her; his hands closing on her waist as he ground into her.

Kate gasped in surprise. "Castle!"

He pulled her back against him, loving the feel of her... needing the feel of her. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

Rick paused for a moment... and then slipped his fingers under her boxers. He pushed them down her legs and then untied his robe; making Kate gasp when his erection pressed into her.

"Loving you."

Kate's breath caught. The feel of him coupled with his words... Dropping her head she pushed back against him.

Groaning, Rick took hold of himself, sliding through her wetness.

"Castle..." She warned.

He laughed softly. "Not what I want, Detective. I never want to hurt you."

She smiled; nodding as she grabbed the counter in front of her.

For a moment, all he could do was look at her.

Then he pushed up against her, sliding into her from behind in one smooth stroke.

"Oh!" Kate gasped harshly. "Castle..."

"Don't call me Castle..." He used his grip on her hips to pull her back as he slammed into her.

Beckett dropped her head to the counter; using the cool marble to center herself as her world spun out of control. "Rick..." She whispered.

"That's it..." He shifted his hips, slamming in to her harder. "What else?"

Kate shook her head, holding on to the counter as he rode her hard from behind.

She had never felt anything so exquisite.

"What else?" Castle demanded; shifting his hips to pump into her harder.

Beckett shook her head wildly as the pleasure curled deep in her stomach, making her shatter apart uncontrollably. "I love you." She gasped.

Rick's head dropped as he came, filling her with himself... giving her himself.

"I love you too." He whispered. "So much..." Slowly he lowered them to the floor, tightening his arms around her as she shivered in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Beckett whispered tearfully.

Castle blinked in confusion; turning her in his arms so that he could look into her eyes. "For what?"

Kate bowed her head, trying to stem off the tears that were already running down her cheeks. "For lying to myself. For making you wait so long for what was obviously so right..."

He shook his head; taking hers between his hands as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I wasn't ready." He swallowed as he traced his finger down the side of her face." "When I met you... I was a mess. I was angry. Trying to figure out where my life took a wrong turn. Meredith...Gina... I was cynical." He smiled. "Then I met someone more cynical than me." She blushed and Castle smiled. "That wasn't a bad thing. It was the one thing I needed. To care about someone else... more than I cared about myself." He closed his eyes, trying not to cry himself. "You are the only one that ever gave me that chance."

Beckett looked at him closely. Finally she smiled. "You realize this is the worst babysitter cliche ever, right?" She winced as she opened her hand; the key had left indentions in her fingers from how hard she had clutched it. Laughing lightly she held it out.

"What?" Castle looked at her blankly.

"Your key."

He smiled. 'Not my key. Your key."

Kate stared at him. "Castle..."

Rick wrapped his hand around hers, hiding the key inside. "You are welcome here anytime." He swallowed. "I have nothing to hide from you... because you are all I want."

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please review if you have time! Gives me a happy!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks for the support! :)_**

* * *

Kate woke slowly, and while she felt glorious, she was aware that she was somewhere a little less than comfortable.

Stretching, she smiled at the feel of muscle and flesh above her. She couldn't help herself... She rubbed against him; loving every moment of the friction.

But not the friction on her backside.

She opened her eyes and it was all she could do not to laugh. "Castle..." She shook her hand against his back, loving the way he felt under her fingers. "Castle!"

"CANDYMAN!" The writer woke with a start, sitting upright as he looked around the room in a panic. "Or... not."

"Castle."

Beckett's voice tore through the fog. "Kate?"

"We're on the kitchen floor, Castle."

"You or me?" He mumbled absently.

"Both of us." Kate rubbed her forehead, realizing that sex with Castle was kind of like a Slurpee... Awesome... but with a brain spike she couldn't quite control.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Because you're on top of me!" She pushed against him with her hands. "And I want to get up."

"Again I ask why?"

Kate smiled, cursing the fact that he was so damned cute. "I need a shower... and it's after noon. Your daughter will be home soon."

Rick was on his feet instantly. "When? Where? How soon?"

Kate laughed as she stood. 'I figure you have about an hour and a half." Her hand ran up his arm. "I love how you are about her."

Castle froze, turning to look at the detective with a piercing gaze. "What do you mean?'

Kate shook her head slowly. "She's your world." The brunette smiled. "And I am fine with that. She's a great kid, Castle. You raised her well."

He nodded slowly. "She is a great kid... but she isn't my WHOLE world."

Beckett closed her eyes. "Castle..."

"No." His voice was firm. "everyone has their own demons... and their own angels."

Kate frowned. "I'm no angel, Castle."

He smiled. "Maybe not... but you are a stunning sinner."

She stared at him for a moment before trying to move past him, something he didn't allow her to do.

"No."

He tried to hold her close.

But she wouldn't have it.

"Castle...!"

"Stop." He said softly, asking her for more than she had ever given before; trying to wrap himself around her.

"Castle..." Her eyes clouded with tears.

"Just... let me." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He shook his head. "Just... be mine..."

She struggled against him for a moment and then relaxed into his arms. She closed her eyes; loving the feel of him... the way he wrapped around her... She had never been a snuggler. Having someone wrapped around her had always made her feel like she was suffocating.

But not with him.

With him... it just felt right.

"You don't have to be this strong." He whispered.

"Yes I do. I always have."

Rick took her face in his hands, making her look into his eyes. "Not anymore. Now you have me. And I would do anything for you."

Kate smiled up at him.

"Especially when you use your handcuffs."

She slapped him lightly on the chest, trying not to laugh.

"Move in."

Kate's mouth formed a perfect O, then shifted through various other shapes before she could answer. "Castle..."

He didn't let her get any further. "Kate..." He whispered against forehead. "I have never felt anything... like I feel for you. I know that sounds like a line... especially from someone like me but it isn't... I swear it isn't."

"I believe you." She whispered. "But what if it wears off? What if it's just... because it's new?"

"New?" Rick laughed. "For three years I have wanted you more than I wanted air. For three years I have lusted after you, dreamed about you, desired you... I still do." He pushed in closer, letting her feel just what she did to him. "And now you're mine. Do you really think anything else matters?"

Kate stared at him. She knew what he was asking and she knew she wanted it.

She just wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"Castle..."

He place his fingers gently against her lips. "Don't answer now... because I know what that answer would be. Just... Think about it, okay?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Okay."

His smile was brilliant, his face so much like a little boy that she had to laugh. "I love you."

She looked startled when the words fell from her lips. She had said it before... but never so easily.

"Mmmm." Castle pulled her tighter against him. "I love it when you say that."

* * *

A/N #2: This was supposed to be longer with a love scene but my TV just blew up so we have to go deal with that. Another update later tonight! (Hopefully!)

Please review if you have time! It makes my little heart glad!


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: To my dear readers, today I have two apologies for you:_**

**_#1 Sorry this is so tardy, I got sick and it is hard to write lovey stuff when you feel like an alien is popping out of your chest. Apologies._**

**_#2 As stated at the beginning this is an AU story, so things are going to pop up that may have happened in the show, but they will occur wherever they fit on my timeline. So... out of order. There are also some interesting twists coming up that will probably cause a shitstorm of outrage... but then, what's life without surprises? Sorry if this causes any confusion. It's my first AU. Bear with me._**

**_Any questions, feel free to PM me._**

**_Oh and Delete is a wonderful invention! ;)_**

**_Thanks for the support! Please review if you have time!_**

* * *

**_AND a 3rd apology. My cold meds apparently caused me to merge past and present during the bathroom scene. Should have been more of a differentiation. Fixing it now! Thanks for the heads up!_**

* * *

Kate nuzzled into his chest, her nose wrinkling. "I do love you... but you stink."

"I stink?" Castle snorted. "I smell like you!"

"Regardless..." She licked her way up between his pecs. "You don't smell like you!" She blushed. "Whether it smells good or not."

"So..." Castle pursed his lips, trying to look innocent. "What do you suggest?"

Kate tried not to smile. "I dunno... maybe a shower..."

Rick woofed like Scooby Doo. "I vote yes!"

He grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her into his bathroom, flipping on the light switches as he rushed through.

Kate's mouth dropped. This place would have to be classified as the eighth wonder of the world.

The tiles were italian marble; the cracks matching perfectly to make the slate gray color iridescent under the low lights hidden within the crown molding. There were two sinks, both round basins, sitting regally atop a counter of perfect obsidian. There was no way for them to run over; the excess water draining back into a reclamation device.

And then there was the shower and the tub.

Both enclosed in the same glass chamber (Almost the size of her apartment she noted.) There were shower heads on every wall and a spigot in the friggin' ceiling to fill the tub!

The tub itself made her want to weep. The size of a large Jacuzzi, there were jets every few inches and enough lounge benches to accommodate six.

Kate raised one eyebrow at Rick.

He raised his hand quickly, stuttering his words. "I swear! No more than two of those jet beds have been used at the same time.!" He frowned and made a guilty face. "Okay maybe three."

"Damn..." Kate whispered. She had been in his bathroom the night before but had been so busy screaming she missed most of it.

* * *

Kate had woken up slightly disoriented. After the hotel in L.A. and being used to her own apartment, it always took her a few moments before standing to try and remember where she was.

After three stubbed toes she while trying to get to the fridge for some water, Kate had found it best for all concerned to focus before actually moving..

Once she had figured out she was at the loft, she turned, smiling down at Castle before shuffling towards his bathroom as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She breathed in deeply, loving the scent of him that clung to the shirt she had grabbed off the floor.

Still smiling, she walked through the door, blinking when the lights immediately sensed her presence and glowed brightly, momentarily blinding her.

When she could see again, it was only to have her eyes fly open wide at the reflection in the mirror... a dark shape tucked into the corner, his hands up, about to attack her...

Rick had run in with a light saber in his hand, the bright blue blade looking like one of his glow in the dark condoms... He called loudly for Beckett.

"Castle!" The exasperated Detective snorted at him. "What the hell IS that?"

Rick gripped his saber tightly. He reached out and slapped the light switch like it was the recall button on that Firefly episode.

"Really?" His shoulder slumped, whining. "No fair! I had you sliding up my chest in my dream!"

Becket looked at the figure quietly. Knowing there was only one way to get even. "What the hell is that fugly thing anyway?"

"FUGLY THING?" Castle's eyes widened almost comically. "THING? THAT THING is a #1 out of a 500 limited edition run of exact replicas of Boba Fett!"

"Baba Fett?" She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "What the fuck is a Baba Fett?"

"BOBA Fett!" Castle growled. "And he is just the best assassin gone good guy to save his loved ones ever!"

"Hmm... I would have to disagree. My heart always belonged to Han. Fett only cared about his cloney son. Maybe he learned humanity in the end but it didn't stop him from sliding down the maw of a Sarlacc..."

Castle advanced on her, claiming her lips in a hard, bruising kiss. "God I love it when you talk dirty."

* * *

**_That was supposed to be the end of the flashback with the current shower scene in the next chapter. Apologies... flu medicine sucks!_**

**_Gimme one more day to throw off the flu and you will get yer lovies!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: So Sorry! I would tell my tale of woe but all that matters is the story so... here it is!**_

_**(I know the last chapter was kinda goofy. It was supposed to be... Just maybe not THAT goofy. I blame the cold meds!)**_

* * *

Kate flushed as she remembered the make-up sex.

All three bouts of it on top of all their other activities earlier in the night.

But even as exhausted as she was, she made it a point to use the upstairs bathroom from then on.

She didn't care what Castle said.

That thing was creepy.

But that was last night. Now...

...Now Rick was peeling off the tattered, old Green Lantern T-shirt that she had decided would be hers from now on; the feel of his fingers making her forget everything but him.

He tossed the shirt casually into a corner, running a hand over the swell of her buttock, making Kate press into him. Somewhere in the back of her head she made a note to retrieve what would now be her boxers from the kitchen floor.

Slowly, he walked around her, his hands wandering over her belly and back before grabbing two white, fluffy towels from a cabinet; throwing one over each of Boba Fett's arms.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"What?"

Kate laughed. "And how much did that towel rack cost?"

Castle smiled charmingly. "It isn't the cost..." He looked into her eyes... loving the way they were slowly shifting from brown to green.

He felt something change... something vital.

"It's the personal value."

Beckett swallowed as the writer's fingers slid lower, trailing through the closely buzzed hair between her legs; making her writhe beneath him. "...and what is that... exactly?" She panted, using the tips of her fingers to slide the untied robe from off his shoulders.

It puddled to the floor, immediately forgotten.

"The level of importance that something holds in my life."

Kate tried not to smile. "And what level of importance does Mr. Fett there hold in your life?" She placed her hands on his hips, pulling him closer.

Rick's erection ground into her stomach, making them both groan. "He..." Castled swallowed hard when Kate ran her fingers through his hair and swiveled her pelvis into him roughly. "He cost a quarter of what this loft cost..." He panted as her tongue traveled down his neck, nipping firmly at his skin along the way; her hands sliding down to cup his perfect bubble ass.

God how she loved his ass!

"And he's tripled..." He dug his fingers into her hair, kissing her hard. "...tripled in value since then." Rick pulled her head up, looking directly at her. "And neither one of them means a damn thing to me... compared to you."

Kate stopped breathing; her heart aching painfully for a moment.

She had been on the receiving end of dozens of love pledges; ever since she had gone from gangly to gorgeous in the 7th grade.

She had never believed any of them.

Until now.

Richard Castle was rich, beautiful, charming... And he had already had her... numerous times.

And yet he was still here, whispering devotion in her ear; making her believe in all the things she had always thought only existed in fiction.

She tucked her head into his neck; biting at his pulse point to hide her tears as she whispered, "Why?"

Rick's laughter rumbled up from deep in his chest, making Kate shiver. "Are you serious?!"

Her answer was so soft it made his heart break. "Yes."

Rick pulled back slightly, turning her so that she was facing the mirror with him behind her. He stared into her eyes.

Curling his fingers, Castle ran his knuckles slowly down her cheek.

"You have skin... that is so soft... I could spend my life mapping it; first with my fingers, then with my tongue." He felt Kate's knees weaken and wrapped an arm around her belly, pulling her tightly against him. "You have smoky eyes that change from brown to green... green when you're happy." Rick laughed softly. "Dark brown for when I've pissed you off and should just stay home and write. But beautiful either way." His hands came up to her shoulders, stroking down softly before sliding over her breasts.

"...and your body..."

Kate smiled when she felt him tremble; but the smile turned into a soft 'oh' as Rick's hands slide down her sides and over the curve of her hips.

"Your body is breathtaking..." His voice was husky, his nose buried in her hair. He inhaled long and deep; his eyes rolling back as he tightened his grip. "Cherries. Still cherries." Castle swallowed, willing his body to calm down. He looked at Kate in the mirror. "But nothing...nothing compares to your heart, your compassion, and your intellect. Most women... I can barely fill a dinner's worth of conversation with." He kissed her lightly on the neck. "I could talk with you forever... with the added bonus of you being the most beautiful, amazing creature I have ever met.

Beckett stared directly into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Laughing softly, she nodded. "So... how 'bout that shower?"

Rick smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the first glass door; opening it gallantly. "After you."

Kate smiled and stepped inside. The first area was the actual shower; two sides lined with teak benches that looked incredibly comfortable. She walked to the far glass door, looking longingly at the huge bathtub.

"We'll get to it." Castle came up behind her, wrapping both his arms around her stomach. "Trust me."

She glanced up at the ceiling. "How does that work anyway?"

He smiled. "What's your favorite color?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What is your favorite color?"

Beckett looked directly into his eyes. "Blue."

Rick smiled, going to a small glass panel in the wall. He pressed the screen a few times and brightly lit blue water poured out of the spigot in the ceiling; the shape and depth of the tub keeping it from splashing onto the floor.

"That's amazing." She smiled widely. She noticed another door past the bathing room. "What's that?"

Castle followed her line of sight. "Steam room."

"Damn, Castle."

He smiled at her. "So, do you like your showers scalding, tepid, or somewhere in between?"

"How about just hot, Castle?"

He fiddled with the panel again and a moment later, perfectly heated water shot out from the jets on all sides of them.

"Oh my god." Kate groaned as the pulsating streams thudded against her sore muscles. "This is amazing..." She bent down slightly. "Does make it a bit hard to wash your hair though."

Rick smiled. "Ever been to the rain forest?" He hit another button on the panel and pointed up.

Becket glanced up; her mouth falling open at the hundreds of blue colored lights in the brushed chrome ceiling. Big, fat drops of rain began falling on her upturned face as the side jets turned into misters. She laughed in delight.

"This thing has settings for any climate you can imagine. But I think this is what you were looking for." He tapped the screen again and the water changed to streams both top and sides. Hot streams of heavenly pulsating water.

Kate walked towards him, wrapping him up in her arms and kissing him deeply.

He pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the tile of the shower wall.

Beckett gasped when he pressed into her. He was so hard.

She went to reach for him but Rick stepped back; placing a hand between her breasts to hold her in place.

"Wha..." Kate looked up at him, eyes unfocused.

"Let me take care of you." Rick whispered.

Her nod was almost imperceptible but he saw it. Tilting her head back, he ran his fingers through her hair; making sure it was thoroughly wet, loving the feel of it. He grabbed his shampoo, putting a liberal amount in one hand before burying both of them in her hair. "You need to tell me what you ordinarily use." Castle's voice was low, almost a growl as he worked the lather into the length of Kate's hair before slowly massaging her scalp. "So I can keep some here." He leaned in close and breathed deeply. "At least I can still smell you..."

She laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

"Always."

The writer tilted her head back, carefully rinsing the suds from her hair and face. He picked up a bar of soap from the row of three in the wall, lathering up his hands and gently cleaning her face and neck, being careful around her eyes and ears. He rinsed her face with just as much care.

Rick picked up a washcloth before grabbing the next bar of soap; building up a heavy lather before running it all over Kate's body.

Everywhere but where she wanted him.

"Turn around."

The words were said softly, almost reverently and Kate felt herself shudder as she turned to face the wall, placing her palms against it.

Castle started at her shoulders, running the cloth over every inch of her skin from her shoulder blades to her feet.

Then his hands disappeared and Kate sensed him reaching for the last bar of soap. She heard him lathering up...

...and then he was there... between her legs, touching her softly, intent on taking care of her.

But his intentions weren't the hard part.

The slickness flowing over his fingers was.

Kate groaned and pushed back against him, feeling the length of him slide through the soap between her ass cheeks.

"Rick..." She panted, almost unable to breathe.

Castle pressed into her and Kate braced herself against the wall. But after grinding against her for a few moments, Rick stopped; dropping his head onto her shoulder.

With a small sigh he slid his hands to her waist, turning her around.

Leaning forward, he touched their foreheads together.

"As... exquisite as it is to take you from behind..." He slid his hand around the back of her neck, gripping it tightly. His eyes darkened. "I want to look at you... I want to see you when I hit that spot... the one that makes you stop thinking. The one that makes your hips writhe and lips scream my name..."

Kate slid her arms around his neck, her mouth closing on his... hard. She bit his lower lip; tasting blood. She felt Castle lift her legs around his waist; felt the hard, hot length of him slide through her wetness and she whimpered.

Walking backwards, his lips never leaving hers, Rick felt the backs of his knees hit one of the benches and sank down, pulling her with him.

"Castle..."

Her voice was low... dangerous. He knew she would have no time or patience for foreplay. She wanted what she wanted.

And she wanted it now.

Rising onto her knees, Kate reached down and took hold of him firmly, making him groan. Pressing the head of his erection into her opening, Beckett slid down firmly, a low keening escaping her lips as he filled her completely.

Castle closed his eyes and surrendered to the ecstasy of having Katherine Becket wrapped around him. He gripped her hips fiercely, his eyes piercing her's as he began to move, thrusting into her slow and hard as his mouth claimed one of her nipples.

Kate closed her eyes and turned her face up; the incredible pleasure between her legs making the soft water pouring down over her even more enjoyable.

"Kate..." Castle leaned forward slightly, giving himself more leverage; feeling himself thrust into her even deeper.

"CASTLE!" Beckett's movements became more erratic and Rick felt her inner muscles start to flutter.

"Wait..." He whispered breathlessly, his hips pistoning up as his hands pulled down. He felt the tingle at the base of his spine... the heat that traveled through his veins more than he could bear. "Fuck!"

Castle pumped into her three more times before he felt her tighten like a vise around him.

It was more than he could handle.

He came instantly; pouring himself into her as she screamed out his name.

Kate continued to tremble, the vibrations almost more than he could bear.

Then she fell forward, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it was all she could hear.

"Jesus..." She whispered. "How can it get better every time?"

Rick ran his fingers through the wetness of her hair. "Because it's us."

* * *

"Okay..." Castle tied the belt of his robe as he came up behind her, crowding her and staring into her eyes in the mirror. He pulled a piece of paper from one pocket. "So that's the couch, the kitchen counter, my bed, the shower, New York and California."

Beckett smirked at him. "How many states do you have on that list?"

Castle blinked.

"All of them."

Kate laughed. "Let me see."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then some of the mystery will be gone!"

She reached through his robe and grabbed him.

Not painfully...

Just... firmly.

His eyes closed, his hands clenching before going slack.

The paper fell to the floor.

"You know..." Rick ran his fingers through her hair, reveling in the silky wetness. "I call shenanigans!"

Kate released him and grabbed up the crumpled piece of paper.

She unfolded it slowly as he kissed his way down her neck...

...then she grabbed him by the ear; squeezing it hard.

"CASTLE?" Her eyebrows almost crawled off her forehead. "Why does number twelve say Me, Kate and Boba?"

* * *

**_Please review if you have time! I will try to post more regularly since there are some interesting things coming up._**

**_Thank you for your support!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Dressing took a bit longer than either of them expected, especially when they kept undoing buttons and zippers that had already been done. When Kate came up behind him and unbuttoned his jeans, slipping the zipper down so that she could fondle his ass cheeks yet again, Castle couldn't stand it anymore.

He spun around quickly, pulling her tightly against him, pressing the huge bulge in his pants into her; hitting her in all the right places since she hadn't put her jeans on yet.

"Unless you want ANOTHER shower," He ground into her mercilessly. "I suggest you stop."

"Stop what? My lascivious behavior?" She felt him harden even more against her stomach.

"Why do you use words like that?" Castle hissed. "Especially when my daughter is due home any minute!"

Kate smiled. "Because I love to see you squirm."

"Hmmm... I bet I can make you squirm..." Rick pressed into her but she slid a leg behind his knees, knocking him flat on his back on the bed. She wasted no time crawling on top of him to straddle him tightly.

"I don't think so." She pressed down with her hips. "It's my turn."

Kate pressed more firmly, feeling the hardness of him even through his jeans. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it out, making herself look wild... untamable.

The look she was giving him was one of pure heat, and Castle was helpless to resist. Bringing his hands up he gripped her hips tightly...

Only to blink in confusion when Beckett was suddenly gone.

He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as she pulled her jeans on, giggling the whole time. "C'mon Castle." She slapped him playfully on the cheek. "You didn't really think we had time for that did you?" Kate smiled at him apologetically, but underneath... underneath he could see just how much she was enjoying herself.

"You. Little. Tease." Rick shifted, leaning forward, pulling his legs in as he mock glared at her.

They stared at each other for a few beats, then...

...Castle launched himself at her.

Beckett screamed with laughter and jumped out of the way, running for the bedroom door, then the study door.

She had made it halfway through the living room before he caught her, grabbing her up in his arms from behind and picking her up.

He spun them around for a second as Kate squealed; finally recognizing the warm, sweet pain in her chest for what it was.

Happiness.

It was a feeling she had come to associate with him. But it had been so long since she had felt it that she had forgotten what it was.

Castle finally stopped spinning and slowly turned her in his arms until he could look down into her eyes. "You are a tease, Detective Beckett. And don't think for a minute I won't be talking to the mayor about enacting laws against your kind of abuse. I will not...Mmmmph..."

Kate kissed him hard, shutting him up with her mouth... and her hands.

Rick's good intentions lasted exactly nine seconds.

He was counting.

Gripping the belt loops on her jeans, he pulled her harshly against him.

"Castle..." She gasped. "Your Mom... Alexis... They'll be home any minute."

He looked directly into her eyes, making her melt on a level she didn't even think was possible.

"I don't care."

Rick's voice was guttural, almost intelligible. He reached for the buttons of her shirt as she popped the snap on his jeans and slipped her hand inside. She had just began to back him towards the bedroom when they heard the front door open. Beckett jumped in front of him, wiping her mouth while giving him time to button his pants.

"Ewww... Dad!" Alexis covered her eyes as Martha walked in behind her, rolling hers.

"I agree," She winked. "Ewww Dad!'

"What are you two... Doing here so early?" He tucked his shirt in quickly, trying to give Beckett time to button hers. "You weren't supposed to be here until..." He looked at his watch and blanched. "An hour ago..."

"Obviously we underestimated the pent up sexual attraction." Martha sighed.

"Gram?!" Alexis looked at her in horror.

"Oh for pete's sake. You're a bright girl... how do you think you got here?"

"Test tube?"

Both Alexis and Kate looked at the older woman with their mouth agape. Only Castle seemed to know what to say.

"Good to have you home mother." He kissed her cheek. "Can we do breakfast before we embarrass anyone else?"

* * *

_**A/N: I know it is short, but to say it has been the month from hell would be an understatement. Interesting times ahead!**_

**_Pleas review if you have time._**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know, I know... .**

**Also, my Alexis is a ****_little_**** bit more snarky... Can't help it. Have known a lot of redheads. LOL.**

* * *

"Breakfast?" Martha raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at her watch.

"Brunch?" Castle tried lamely.

His mother smirked.

"Okay brunch and two Bloody Mary's but that's my last offer."

"Sold." Martha threw her shopping bags onto the couch. "As long as brunch is chicken con broccoli with Alfredo sauce."

"We actually do have to head in to the station soon." Becket looked at Martha apologetically.

"How about..." Castle headed towards the kitchen. "I whip us up a nice chicken Caesar salad and I will make you your pasta tonight?"

Martha sighed. "Fine, fine..."

"Unless... of course..." He winced, sticking a celery stalk into the first Bloody Mary.

His mother rolled her eyes and waved her hand dramatically. "Unless someone drops a body...or whatever, yes I know. I swear you need to re-evaluate your priorities." She took the drink when he brought it over to her, downing half of it in one long swallow."

Kate smiled. "Long night?"

Alexis laughed. "Let's just say OUR trip to the Waldorf ended up with me watching Pay-Per-View alone while eating lobster from room service."

Castle's head popped up from where he was pulling out ingredients. "Lobster?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "_And_ filet mignon." She grinned.

"That's my girl." He munched on some celery as he prepared the lettuce and dressing before tossing it together with pre-prepared chicken breast and croutons the detective had collected for him. "What did you watch on Pay-Per-View?

"Any porn I could find."

Castle choked, his eyes tearing up as Kate patted him roughly on the back.

"You are so easy, Castle." She laughed quietly.

"Well that makes one of us."

Kate smacked him lightly on the ass. "You _will_ pay for that later."

Finally done coughing, he crowded into her space. "I look forward to it."

"Jeez you two!" Alexis turned to head upstairs and put her stuff away. "Like I would need to go to a hotel to watch porn... I can see depravity in my own kitchen."

"Oh, Pumpkin!" Rick called her back. "Speaking of depravity... Your mom is in town. She wants you to call her."

Alexis dropped her bags and sat down at the counter, her eyebrows furrowing. "She isn't supposed to be here until next week!"

He shrugged. "Either she missed you or..."

"...or she's between boy toys?" Beckett said snidely, before slapping a hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh Alexis, I am so sorry... I don't have any right..."

But the redhead just grinned. "You have every right." She turned back to her dad. "I won't have time to spend with her this week. I have orientation for the Foreign Exchange Student Program every night."

Castle froze. "Foreign... Foreign..." He seemed stuck on that one word.

"Breathe, Dad!" Alexis shook her head. "I volunteered to sponsor a student coming _here_."

"Oh..." He took a deep breath. "Where are they going to stay? We already have a foreign body in the guest room."

"Ha, ha." Martha snarked, sliding her empty glass towards him to be refilled.

"Housing is already arranged. I am just supposed to help them acclimate. Every night this week we have to go over policy and rules and then Friday we get our assignment."

"And you're sure you want to miss the extra time with your Mom for that?"

"It will look GREAT on my college applications and it IS extra credit."

Castle blinked. "Don't you have enough extra credit to pay off the national debt by now?"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay... I am the last one to criticize you for finding a way to avoid your Mom." He pointed a celery stalk at her. "But _you_ get to tell her."

Her eye's widened. "Don't you think she would take it better coming from you?"

"Ha! HA! No." He stuck the celery in the second Bloody Mary and slid it to his mother. "Besides, this will help with your new project. Help you to learn to deal with adversity."

Alexis pouted. "Fine!" She picked up her things and headed upstairs.

Kate bumped her hip into Castle's, whispering in his ear. "Nice tough love, Dad."

He flexed comically. "Well you know, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"...And you didn't want to talk to Meredith again."

"Yeah... no."

Kate laughed, turning his head to the side. Gently, she crawled her fingers up his left cheek; stopping right at the edge of the bruise, which had widened and darkened. At least his eye looked a little more clear. "How does it feel today?"

"Like someone slugged me yesterday." Rick's smile was genuine as he handed her a mug of coffee. "And like I still don't regret it."

The detective stepped closer. She glanced to where Martha had retreated to the couch; her head back, her eyes closed. She put both her hands on Castle's chest. "Where's your patch."

"Somewhere in the tangle of last nights clothes." He put his hands on her hips, gripping tightly. "I don't need it. I like looking at you with both eyes."

Kate smiled, kissing him slowly as she slid her hands into his back pockets. "Well do me a favor?" She panted softly when they broke apart.

"Anything."

"Don't get rid of it?"

Castle froze for a moment and then pulled her into him, hard. "So you liked playing pirate... Remind me to cross that off."

Beckett kiss him hard, biting his bottom lip as he pressed into her.

"Eww!"

They broke apart quickly, both of them turning; blinking their eyes to try and shake off the haze of lust.

Alexis stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes tightly closed. "You said you wanted me to learn to deal with ADVERSITY, not perversity."

* * *

**Okay so this is where it starts to get interesting. (Finally, I know!) At least, I am having fun with it. Hope you are too. Please review if you have time.**

**Thank you for the support!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Because you have all been so supportive and nice about my delays, how about a two-fer?**

* * *

Lanie looked up expectantly when she heard the morgue doors swing open. A small smile appeared and then vanished just as quickly as she watched Esposito walk through them. "Any sign of the lovebirds yet?"

"Not yet." The detective shook his head thoughtfully. "You really think there's something real there?"

The M.E. threw him a sarcastic look. "There's been something real there since the first day he started following her around."

"Are you kidding? Beckett _hated_ him!"

"Javi..." Lanie smiled at him like he was a child. "The opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference. I'd think you'd know that about women by now." Her smile faded as Esposito looked at her curiously.

"So the fact that he drove her insane..."

"Means...that she had... feelings for him." She finished slowly. "No matter how confusing they were."

"_Were_?" When Lanie didn't answer, Javier smiled broadly. Whistling under his breath, he walked backwards out of the Morgue.

The M.E. leaned up against the counter, dropping her head and breathing deeply.

Nope.

Definitely no indifference there.

* * *

Kate had decided to stop by her apartment on the way to the precinct to drop off her bag and check her mail.

Now she felt like she was a teenager again, using every excuse to touch or bump into Rick as they walked from her car park and through the back entrance of her building's lobby.

Nothing overt. Just the barest brushes of her fingers across his as their hands swung by their sides. A slight misstep that rubbed the tips of her breasts against his arm. She took a shuddering breath when she felt her nipples harden instantly.

At this point Kate didn't know who she was driving crazier, Castle or herself.

She found out as soon as they entered the elevator.

Rick dropped her bag and grabbed her hard; pushing her roughly up against the elevator wall. Her mouth opened automatically and he was there, kissing her feverishly, his hands everywhere at once as Kate fought to keep her knees from buckling. He slid one leg between her thighs and pressed into her, closing his eyes when he felt her begin to thrust against him.

The elevator dinged and the pulled apart, both of them trying to catch their breath.

They stared at each other for a long moment and then started laughing.

Taking Kate's hand, Castle scooped up her bag and pulled her from elevator and down the hall.

They turned the corner... and all the laughter stopped.

The walls on both sides and across from her door were lined with what had to be at least a dozen bouquets, all different arrangements; each one with a small white card sticking up out of them.

Castle dropped Kate's hand and reached down to pluck the cards from several different vases.

"Please give me another chance." He read, his expression slowly turning stony. He flipped through them one by one. "We are so good together. Please don't let that go. I want you back. I am not giving up." He tossed the cards back towards the flowers. "They're all signed the same. 'Still yours, Josh.'"

Kate's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally managed to speak. "Castle..."

"No." He shook his head. "It's okay. I wouldn't give up that easily either." He snorted. "Not very subtle..."

Beckett could tell by the sound of his voice and the lame attempt at a joke that was most definitely NOT okay.

She sighed, unlocking her apartment. "I'll call maintenance and tell them to pick them up."

"Good idea." Castle mumbled as he followed her inside. "You would think a doctor would know the definition of a fire hazard..."

* * *

Beckett pulled the car into her spot in the precinct garage; turning off the engine but not getting out. She turned to Castle, who had been completely silent for the entire ride. She plucked his hand from off his thigh and was relieved when she felt his fingers tighten around hers.

"Not exactly how I pictured our first time 'together' at your apartment."

Kate nodded. "Me neither." She swallowed. "Rick-"

"It's really okay, Kate."

"No, it's not. It's not anymore okay than your ex-wife walking into your loft, into our bedroom, expecting... what you know she was expecting." She took a deep breath, realizing what she had said, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Our bed?"

Kate closed her eyes. Of course he would notice. The man paid attention to everything she said.

Well.. almost.

'No.' hadn't seemed to ever work.

"Ours as in... we were both in it... at the same time."

Castle leaned over and kissed her.

It was the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. She leaned her forehead against his when they broke apart.

"He's not what I want, Rick."

"What do you want?"

Beckett grinned. "We've had this conversation already."

Castle flashed his most charming smile. "And yet we still haven't visited that closet."

"Keep dreaming, Castle."

"Oh trust me," He hopped out of the car, running around to her side to open her door; earning a glare for his effort. "Always have, always will."

* * *

Ryan and Esposito were on their way out when Castle and Beckett finally made it upstairs.

"Hey guys." Kate smiled a little nervously, unable to keep her eyes from shifting to Castle without a conscious effort. When she glanced back, Esposito was looking at her with a knowing little smile. "So..." She stumbled over her words slightly. "What's up? We catch a case?"

"Yeah," Ryan held up a slip of paper. He didn't seem to notice anything different, but then he was so head over heels about Jenny she was surprised he could focus at all. "Looks like your standard pop-and-drop. You want in on it?"

"Uh..." She glanced at Javier again. "Is Lanie in the field today?"

"Nah. Perlmutter."

"Why don't you guys take it? Give me a call if it turns out to be anything interesting?"

"You got it!" Ryan took off, Espo trailing behind him.

When they were gone Beckett turned to Rick. "Castle, could you make us some coffee? I want to go check in with Lanie."

He smiled happily. "Sure! I'll have it ready when you get back."

He headed towards the break room. Kate watched the whole way; pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she studied the way his ass looked in his jeans.

With a small smile, she turned...

...to find Captain Montgomery watching her through his office window.

* * *

Beckett pushed her way into the morgue to find her best friend preparing the instrument trays for their impending arrival. Stepping close to her she hissed, "Lanie, did you say something to Esposito?"

The M.E. snorted. "Like I needed to."

The detective frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Katherine Beckett." She dropped the last instrument onto the tray with a thunk and a sigh. "When I first met you, you were... all angles and hard lines. You had that oh-so-serious hair cut and I don't think that scowl you had going on ever left your face." Lanie pointed at her. "Yup, that's the one."

Kate pulled on all her detective skills to calm her outer appearance.

"You never cracked a smile, you never cut loose. You WERE the job. I don't even think I met the real you until Castle came along."

Beckett looked down, a small smile curving her lips. "Yeah, me either."

"So even knowing that you come in here and wonder how we all knew? We knew because you were suddenly happy. You were softer. It's written all over you."

The detective felt a moment of panic. "What if... what if someone finds out and they don't let us work together anymore? Montgomery was watching us earlier-"

"And? Do you really think anyone here would let that happen?"

Kate shook her head slowly.

"Damn right." Lanie crossed her arms. "You both might be frustrating as hell, but we still love you guys."

Beckett smirked. "Right back at you."

The black woman immediately tensed. "Don't make me hurt you."

Kate walked out, calling back over her shoulder, "Physician, heal thyself."

* * *

True to his word, Castle handed Kate her coffee as soon as she sat down at her desk. She looked down as she took the mug, hiding the smile that broke free when she saw the heart traced into the foam.

Taking a sip, she watched him sit down, studying the way his muscles moved, knowing everything he was going to do as he settled in.

It was almost... domestic.

Then she remembered how those muscles moved, how they felt when she traced them with her fingertips, how good his tongue tasted.

Not so domestic.

The way her body responded was overwhelming and for the first time ever that closet Castle kept mentioning was starting to look pretty good.

"Rick..." She frowned when her phone rang. She picked it up quickly. "Beckett."

Castle watched as Kate listened carefully.

"Okay we'll be right there." She hung up the phone, frowning. "Looks like our pop-and-drop just got interesting."

* * *

**_Don't get too excited. There's not gonna be a case. Not in this story anyway. I am having too much fun with the Superfriends._**

**_Maybe next time. )_**

**_Please review if you have time!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Okay so after a lovely 3 day stay in a semi private hospital room, I am finally back. Sorry!_**

**_A/N 2: After completing this chapter I have finally given in to the conclusion that this story will be nothing but a huge, sugar soaked, candy coated loveball. Love, smut, sweetness and short lived angst is all I got here._**

**_And I am strangely okay with that! Sometimes you just want something happy, ya know?_**

* * *

Castle and Beckett dragged themselves through the door of the loft well after 2 AM; making it as far as the couch before collapsing, Kate leaning heavily into his side.

There was a slip of paper on the coffee table. Rick picked it up, reading out loud. "There is only so long one can wait for pasta. I am going in search of sustenance. Perhaps a loaf of bread... don't wait up." He rolled his eyes. "Les Miserables? Really, Mother?"

Kate laughed. "Wow. Even her notes are dramatic. You have to love her for that, Castle."

"Oh, I love her for many reasons. Her talent for drama is not one of them." He watched as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, tracing the long line of her neck for a moment before shaking his head. "Right. Food. We need food."

"Oh, Castle," It was as close to a whine as she had ever come. "I'm so tired. Let's just go to bed and you can make me a big breakfast, okay?"

Rick wrapped his left hand around the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. "You need food. It's my job to take care of you."

Beckett smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "Sometimes I forget how sweet you can be."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, his voice turning lecherous. "Besides we need to keep your strength up."

"And then I remember why."

Castle smiled. "Stay here. I'll bring you something."

She leaned her head back again, closing her eyes and listening to the comforting sounds of him in the kitchen. After what seemed like only a few moments, he was back and he was holding something that smelled heavenly. Her appetite came rushing back in a flood, making her sit up and blink.

Castle set the plates on the coffee table before running back to the kitchen to grab two glasses of wine.

Kate leaned forward and breathed in deeply, feeling her mouth start to water as he sat back down. He had made stir-fry with chicken and peppers.

One of her favorites.

She picked up her fork and took a bite, groaning as the flavor exploded in her mouth. Before she had even taken her first drink of wine, the plate was empty.

"Good thing you weren't hungry."

Kate looked at him sheepishly as she took a sip from her glass. "I guess I'm just used to ignoring what I need."

"Well now you have someone that won't let you."

Beckett 's smile was one he would remember for the rest of his life.

Her face softened, went completely smooth; her lower lip trembling slightly as the corners of her mouth curled up. She ran a finger from his temple to his chin, using it to turn his head as she leaned up to kiss him, the happiness in her eyes a palpable thing.

_This_ was who she was supposed to be, before someone stole it from her.

Before someone took everything she should have had.

The kiss was slow and tender and in some ways far more torturous than many of their more heated moments.

When Kate began to deepen it, climbing into his lap, Rick broke away with a heartfelt sigh. "No."

She blinked. "Are you seriously turning me down?"

"No, no, oh god no. It's just... you just... need sleep." He gripped her hips tightly, trying to hold her still when she started moving in small circles; driving him crazy and making him forget exactly what he was going to say.

AND why the hell he would want to say it.

He pulled her down, kissing her hard before wrapping her up in his arms and standing.

"Castle!"

Rick couldn't tell if it was surprise or outrage.

Oh well... better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. It was one of his favorite quotes.

Hell it had been the mantra of his life.

"Castle, put me down! I am perfectly capable of walking."

"And I am perfectly capable of carrying you. So now that we have that sorted out.."

Kate pulled her lower lip between her teeth, making him stumble as he carried her through the study. "I'm not that kind of girl, Castle."

He came to an abrupt halt right outside his bedroom, setting her carefully on her feet. He smiled down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "You are every kind of girl, Beckett. And an extraordinary woman."

She swallowed and glanced through the door, looking for something to ease a little of the moment. "So you only go as far as the door, huh? No bed turn-down service?"

Castle was so still she thought she had said something wrong but when she looked back at him he was smiling. "Another time."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before she could ask, Rick took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. "Do you want to take a shower?"

She smiled. "Not such a saint after all."

Rick frowned at her. "I meant alone."

Beckett shook her head, going to the drawer he had emptied for her to pull out a pair of shorts and a tank. Standing in front of the mirror, she wiggled out of her jeans, tossing them into the corner. Her shirt followed quickly. When she unhooked her bra and peeled it from her body, a low growl of pleasure escaped her lips.

She had always adored that feeling.

Kate's thumbs slid into her black lace panties. She had just begun to pull them down when she felt Castle's hands engulf her own; holding them still. He was already naked and she could feel the heat of him against her back, the hard length of him barely touching her; so close his breath stirred the hairs on the back of her neck. "Was there something you wanted?" She whispered breathlessly, giving him a wicked look over her shoulder.

"Just to help." Rick moved her hands away one by one, pulling them down to hang at her sides. Then he slid his fingertips under the edge of the lace, using every self-control trick he knew to keep himself from ripping them off her body.

Slowly, he slipped his hands down her thighs, palms wide open, the entire front of his body sliding down; brushing over every inch of her back.

Kate shook violently and felt him smile against her ass. "Shut up."

Laughing softly, he reversed his path and did the same thing all the way back up. When he was standing behind her again Kate looked at their reflection closely; smiling in delight when she realized that they looked like the cover of a Marvel comic. Like X-Men's Wolverine standing behind his little asian bride.

An X-Rated version anyway.

Kate flushed.

And Rick didn't miss it for a second. "Now that looked like a good thought right there."

"It was." She laughed. "Just not the way you mean. Although..." She considered for a moment. "It might be fun." Kate grinned to herself when she felt his knees shake behind her. "Let's just say that if you knew that thought? I would never live it down."

"Well, now I have to know."

"Good luck with that."

She reached for the lotion, jumping when Castle grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her side.

"I said I wanted to help."

The deepness of his voice sent a bolt of desire through Beckett; starting at the top of her head and flashing through her entire body before exiting out her toes.

But damn...

It left a lasting echo.

Panting softly, Kate nodded.

Castle shifted around her, purposely brushing his entire length against the back of her arm as he put a small amount of her rich lotion in his palm. He had just placed his hands on her shoulders when he stilled again, making her whimper.

Then his breath was in her ear. "Feel free to wiggle."

"Jesus, Castle!" Beckett couldn't contain the wild shudder his words sent thundering through her.

Chuckling, Rick started at her neck, working the lotion into her skin with deep strokes of his fingers.

"Oh..." Kate's head tilted back, landing on his shoulder; her eyes closing when Castle's thick, strong fingers found every sore spot and knotted muscle.

His fingers...

"Castle..." The warning was weak and she knew it. She had no defense against his touch. She never did.

She was just glad it took him this long to figure it out.

"Shhhhh." Rick smoothed his hands down her sides, purposely avoiding all of the places that were ticklish as he dug his fingers into her hips; feeling her buck against him.

And then he was on his knees, his hands worshipping her thighs and calves as she reached back to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"Rick..." She tugged... hard. "Rick... please..."

Castle froze. The want and need in her voice rendering him immobile.

But only for a moment.

"I'm not done yet." He whispered, smoothing his hands from the tips of her toes and up the front of her calves. When he reached her thighs he slowed, turning the massage into more of a caress. Closing his eyes, Rick lost himself in the feel of her. Giving up all pretense of the game he pressed into her from behind.

The feel of her firm backside against his hardness was more than he could handle. Castle wrapped his arms around her, pulling her roughly against his front as he growled in her ear, "Not such a saint... after all."

He bit down firmly on her neck, tonguing over the sore spot to soothe it as he cupped her breasts; kneading them gently.

Becket was going crazy. How could this be happening to her? She had been content for the last ten years with nothing more than friendly one night stands that never led anywhere.

Especially not back to bed...

She flushed. She couldn't even remember how many times she had ended up screaming in his arms the last few days.

It was him. It had to be him.

Kate felt his right hand slide downwards as his left continued to drive her crazy with his manipulation of her nipples.

But all that faded away as Rick's hand slid into the wetness between her legs, parting her folds and gathering the slick fluid onto his fingertips. Pressing more tightly against her, he circled the tight bundle off nerves at the tope of her cleft slowly.

Too slowly.

Becket whimpered and began to grind against him but Castle put his free hand around her stomach, holding her still.

"What... What are you doing?" Kate's voice was ragged, deep to the point that it sent a shock of desire down Rick's spine; sorely testing his resolve.

"Loving you."

But when Kate grabbed his hand and slid two of his fingers inside herself, that was all he could handle. He pulled out of her quickly, watching her face in the dresser mirror as he licked his hand clean before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently before covering her with his own body.

Kate let out a happy sigh. He was big, heavy... the hard length of him rubbing against her stomach.

She had never felt anything more perfect.

She smiled at him lovingly as she reached for the light.

"No." Castle grabbed her hand gently. "I want to see you."

Becket swallowed but nodded, spreading her legs, allowing him to fit perfectly between them.

Staring directly into her eyes, he slowly entered her.

Kate leaned her head back and groaned at the feeling. A groan that quickly turned to a whimper when Castle stopped moving. She felt his hands on her face, puling her head up.

"You need to keep your eyes open Kate." He shifted his hips slightly, making her gasp. "If you close your eyes... I stop moving. Okay?"

"Why?" She panted, half turned on and half pissed off.

"Because I know what my eyes look like...when I think about you..." He swallowed. "I just want to see that in your eyes too."

Unable to speak, Kate just nodded.

Never losing eye contact, Rick slid all the way home. Her eyes rolled back for just a moment before they met his again.

Slowly, Castle began to move.

It wasn't wild or crazy. It wasn't naughty or playful.

His strokes were slow and sweet, his touch gentle and yet still left a trail of fire in it's wake as his hands wandered across her body with slow, shameless abandon.

All while keeping up the same gentle pace that, coupled with the darkened blue of his eyes, somehow seemed to push into her more deeply than she had ever felt.

Kate tried to hold on for as long a she could, but the heat deep in her belly was spreading exponentially, to the point where she thought she might actually immolate on the spot.

"Rick... Rick..." Her hips begin to grind in lazy circles and for the first time Castle groaned. He continued to thrust slowly but she could feel the force behind each surge against her. She wrapped her legs around his ass; not trying to hurry him, just wanting more of him.

And she got it. Two more long, strong thrusts that sent a shockwave of pleasure up her spine, causing her whole body to shudder as her tightening inner walls did the same to him. They came together, never looking away.

And for the first time Katherine Beckett really understood.

She didn't just love Richard Castle.

She was IN love with him.

And he was in love with her.

Smiling through her tears she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

* * *

"Really?" Castle grinned like a 9 year old, turning in circles as he flexed his muscles over and over. It would have been funny except that he was naked.

Which gave her a 360 degree view of...well...everything.

With an excited bounce he leapt back into bed, wrapping himself around her tightly.

"Yes, Castle! For the 20th time, Wolverine." She shifted in his arms, pressing herself more fully against him until she was almost completely on top of him. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs twined gently together. His fingers were playing in her hair, her's against his chest.

God she loved how he felt. All of him... any of him she could get. It was slightly terrifying.

"Then that would make you..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Jean Grey."

" Ahhh... Phoenix. Hot." He snickered.

"Mature, Castle."

"Hey you bought your ticket, you takes your ride. You knew what you were getting into."

Kate looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

''Just say it." Castle smiled at her.

"It's just..." She shifted, sliding backwards until she was tucked into his side and could look up into his eyes. "I don't think I've ever done pillow talk before."

Rick grinned. "I can do any kind of talk."

"Yes, I know." Beckett rolled her eyes and pushed him onto his back again, wrapping herself around him. "Now go to sleep."

Silence.

"Beckett?"

Kate groaned. "What, Castle?"

"Do you like pillow talk?"

Silence.

"Kate?"

He felt her arms tighten around him.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I do."

Rick smiled and kissed her forehead.

"If you tell the boys I will kill you and they will never find the body."

* * *

**_A/N OF EMBARRASSMENT: It would appear that I left out a line break between the love and the silliness. I plead that it was 6 AM and I had consumed 3 redbulls._**

**_Or I could just be a bonehead. :D_**

**_Thank you dear Reviewers for pointing it out so nicely. You guys rock!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: If I told you what happened to me this time you wouldn't believe me so lets just move on to the sugar, mkay?_**

**_Irrelevant A/N: I love that Stana will eat on camera. So many actresses won't. She looks so cute popping grapes in her mouth! (Yes, I re-watched 'Murder He Wrote'.) _**

* * *

A lone stream of light found it's way through the fortress of curtains that covered the windows in Castle's bedroom. It landed across Kate's face, making it glow beautifully in the early morning shadows that still shrouded the bed. She blinked at the intrusion, a huge smile gracing her lips as she felt the strong arms wrapped around her tighten even more. She snuggled back against Rick, slipping a hand over her own thigh, reaching back to gently caress the curve of one perfect buttock.

"Hey now." His voice was low, deep with happiness and contentment. "I'm not just a pretty ass you know."

Beckett laughed as she turned, wrapping her own arms around him and burying her face in his neck. "I know." She kissed his pulse point sweetly. "The front is pretty nice too."

Castle made a sound of mock outrage that faded to a low groan as she kissed her way up his chin to his lips. She pressed into him firmly. "You have a problem with me enjoying your body?" She stroked him firmly, smiling when he growled. "Mmmm... I didn't think so." Kate sighed. "But we still have a murder to solve." She kissed him again. "Good morning."

"Every morning I wake up with you is good."

Her cheeks pinked gorgeously as she hung her head, hiding behind her hair.

"Don't..." Castle reached out and put his fingers under her chin, using them to gently lift her eyes to meet his. "Don't hide your face from me. Not in the morning... It's when you're most beautiful."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I'm not even wearing make-up."

"I know."

Kate swallowed, kissing him long and deep before rolling out of bed. She raised her arms over her head and stretched; the now multiple rays of sunlight dancing over her perfect skin. When Castle didn't get out of bed she turned to find him watching her.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly realized she spent a lot of time asking that question.

Castle just continued to stare, a look of adoration on his face.

Kate felt herself becoming self conscious and had to fight the urge to cross her arms over her chest. "Castle! What are you doing?"

He finally drew in a long breath. "Taking a picture."

She flushed. "Try a camera. It'll last longer." With a smirk, she turned and walked into the bathroom, wiggling her ass at him before disappearing.

Castle leaned back in bed, a huge smile on his face. She had no idea how long that imagine would be burned into his...

He blinked.

_A CAMERA?_

Rick's eyes widened. "Camera?" He called out loudly. "Beckett? A camera? I didn't know that was an option!"

Castle fumbled out of bed, getting tangled up in the blankets in the process and ending up on the floor. He grunted, jumping up and grabbing his

IPhone before running for the bathroom.

* * *

"Castle!" Beckett snatched the phone from his hand, shaking her head and trying not to laugh when he tried to grab it back.

The detective glanced at the photo he had been staring at before shutting the phone down and placing it on the counter. "You're burning the bacon."

"Doh!" He flipped the meat quickly, reaching for his phone again only to watch as Beckett slipped it into her back pocket.

"Kate..." He whined.

"You've seen it all before, Rick."

He came around the counter, slipping his fingers into the front of her jeans, using them to pull her tightly into him. "I'll never see it enough." He captured Kate's lips with his own, losing himself in the kiss as she gently caressed his smooth cheek.

"Okay! It is one thing for you two to traumatize me this early in the morning, but did you have to burn the food too?"

Beckett jumped back, quickly wiping her fingers across her mouth before she turned to smile shyly at Alexis.

Rick busied himself with the smoking pan on the stove, sliding it off the burner and covering it quickly as he flipped on the fan.

"I'm sorry, sweet-pea." He had the good grace to actually flush as he moved to hug his daughter. "I'll make you something else. What do you want?"

Alexis sighed dramatically. "Therapy."

Kate choked on her coffee, snorting laughter.

Castle just shook his head. "You need to spend less time with you're grandmother."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I know it is short but there are three very good reasons. _**

**_1.) I can only use one hand fully_**

**_2.) A lot of the next chapter is already written._**

**_3.) The upcoming chapters are going to start to fast forward the story which means I have to pay really close attention to the timeline. I realized that was the only option since if I continued the way I am going this thing would be 800 chapters long and even I can't write that much smut! Don't worry tho, the time jumps will be clearly delineated. Just watch for 'em! _**

**_(And there will still be plenty of smut, love and surprises!)_**

**_Thank you all for your support! You guys are awesome!_**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry! Hurt my thumb more than I thought!

A/N #2: ... naw... I got nothing... enjoy!

* * *

Alexis slipped the last of the Spanish omelette into her mouth (She had steadfastly refused to allow her father to put marshmallow fluff in it) before wiping her hands and standing. "Thanks, Guys. Okay, I am out of here. Don't wait up. I'll be home late. We have a lot of information to go over."

Castle watched as she carried her dishes to the sink. "How late is late?"

The redhead threw him a sarcastic look. "If it's after dawn, I'll call."

"That's all I ask." He smiled when she kissed him on the cheek.

Alexis turned to Kate. She hesitated for a moment and then quickly pecked her on the cheek as well.

The two women smiled shyly at each other for a moment.

Then Alexis grabbed her bag and headed out the door with a wave and a cheery "Later!"

Kate watched until the door closed and then turned to Castle. "And you raised her?"

He smiled. "Let's just say it was 50/50 and call it a day."

"She's a wonderful kid, Castle."

"Despite my best efforts..." He looked up thoughtfully. "I'm still not sure where I went wrong..."

Beckett came around the counter and wrapped him in her arms. "Even your mistakes are perfect."

"Careful... comments like that may go to my head."

She slipped her hand inside his pants. "Which one?"

His thighs bucked into her, making her laugh.

"Sadly, we don't have time."

She tried to move away but he caught her by the hips and pulled her up against him. "We have time... later..."

He ground into her and Kate inhaled sharply.

"I have to go home tonight, Castle."

"Why?" His lips traveled up the line of her neck, biting at every sensitive spot she had.

"Clean clothes?" She breathed.

"Why?"

"Because the boys will notice if I wear the same thing every day?" She licked his lower lip. "Water my plants?"

"You don't have any plants."

"You gave me a ficus."

"I release you from your ficussian duties." He nibbled on her chin.

"Is that even a word?"

"I'm a writer... trust me."

"CASTLE!" She grabbed his hands, which had been working their way under her bra. "I have to go sometime!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my home and I live there."

Rick opened his mouth.

"I swear to god, Castle, if you say why, you can catch a cab to the precinct."

"I wasn't going to say why!"

She burst out laughing at his little pout. Not that he needed to pout to make her think of him as a boy.

"I was going to say that it doesn't have to be that way."

"I'm..." Kate went completely still. "I'm not ready to have that conversation with you... not yet."

Rick's grin was huge. "I know. I just didn't want you to forget."

"Like I could." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you have some writing to do, anyway?"

"I can't think of a single thing more inspiring than you draped over the chair across from me; wearing nothing but one of my shirts and reading one of my books while I write another about you."

Kate took a deep breath, dropping her head in defeat. "You don't fight fair."

He kissed her tenderly. "Fair is irrelevant."

The last of her reticence melted away. "Fine! But I am going home Friday night! I want you to have at least the weekend with your daughter before your ex gets her claws into her."

"I can live with that. I think."

"You've known me for three years, Castle. You lived just fine before that."

"I lived." He kissed her deeply. "I wouldn't say I was fine."

* * *

FRIDAY 01:00 HOURS

"I can't believe it was the butler!" Castle shook his head as they walked into the loft. "So many lines... so many missed opportunities."

"I dunno, Castle. You seemed to have enough fun as it is." Kate hung her coat on an empty hook, realizing that over the last three days it had somehow become her hook. It was always empty... like it was waiting for her.

"Are you hungry?"

She blinked. It wasn't the question she was expecting. "What do you have to offer?"

"Well, I don't have the goods for midnight margaritas but... I think I can come up with something even more appealing." He waggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll bring it to you."

"Get ready for bed?" Beckett grinned.

"For once, just take off your clothes and don't make things hard!"

Kate bit her lower lip. "I thought that was the point."

He dropped his head, trying not to look at her as he backed out the door. "La,la,la,la,la,la!"

Beckett smirked to herself as he disappeared.

He was...

She swallowed. a hard breath escaping her lips.

He was perfect for her.

He was silly... when it was needed. He was serious... When it was needed.

He was hers...

Always.

Pulling her shirt over her head she quickly undid her pants and slid into bed.

She just made it.

Castle threw the door open, his grin huge as he carried a tray into the room.

Cocking one eyebrow at her, he leered. "Did someone say hot fudge?"

* * *

"I still don't get how they can just ignore it." Beckett licked the back of her spoon. "The corruption... the misappropriation of funds..."

Castle reached out and touched her lower lip, startling her.

"What? Did I miss some fudge?" She wiped her mouth with her napkin and presented her face for inspection.

Rick laughed, returning his fingertips to her lower lip. "No. It _is_ your mouth."

Kate blinked, biting her lower lip to pull it away.

"Like that." He slid closer, the heat, the weight of him warming her entire left side.

"Like what?" She breathed into his mouth.

"That little bite thing you do. That's playful Beckett." He watched her eyes darken slightly. "Aaaand that's snarky Beckett, about to tell me that I'm..."

"Creepy?"

Castle nodded, his grin huge. Then his hand cupped her cheek and the smile faded into something more... awestruck. "You say a thousand different things just by twitching your lips. Do you realize that? I could spend a hundred years just describing your mouth."

Kate couldn't help the little gasp that escaped when he slid further, covering her completely with his body; holding most of his weight on one arm, the hard heat between them enough to make them both pause.

It was exquisite, the way they fit. Her curves into his muscles, his mass filling all her empty places...

It was heaven...

...and hell.

Now that she had had him... how could she ever live without him?

* * *

Beckett woke slowly, a small giggle escaping her lips as something tickled across her chest. Opening her eyes, she tilted her head to one side, looking up at Rick quizzically as he leaned on one arm and dragged something smooth and slightly pleasant over her skin.

"Castle?" She mumbled, trying not to smile. "What are you up to now? What is that?"

"This?"

His voice was low, husky with sleep. Coupled with the feel of... whatever it was he was now trailing over the top of her breasts... She couldn't help it.

She moaned, arching her back, feeling the hardness of him rubbing against her stomach.

Kate reached up with both hands, burying them in his hair; using it to try and pull him down on top of her.

"Mmm... I like the direction this conversation is going but you have to let me finish first."

"Finish what?" She craned her neck up, trying to see what he was doing. "WHAT is that?"

Castle smiled brightly. "This..." He held up his hand with a flourish. "Is my favorite pen."

For a minute Beckett thought she was still sleeping and shook her head to clear it. "Your what now?"

"My favorite pen."

"Your favorite..." She pursed her lips. Oh, what the hell. "Okay, I'll play. If it's your favorite it has to be special. Is it one of those solid gold pens I read about in Excess Magazine?"

Rick smile turned impish. "Rollerball. $.98 at the newspaper stand on the corner. I almost got a MARTE by Omas. It was their tribute pen to Jules Verne. But even I couldn't justify a $43,000 pen."

Becket raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay I could justify it _me_ I just couldn't justify it to Alexis."

"Ahh." Kate nodded knowingly.

"Besides it's not what it costs... It's how it writes. And this is the smoothest rolling pen I have ever put to paper. I won't waste Moleskine on anything else."

"Okay... which leads me back to... What are you doing?"

Castle moved back, letting her sit up. She flipped on the bedside lamp and looked down at her chest for several long moments before looking back up at him. "Okay, just so you know? Yeah,the light didn't help. What the hell, Castle?"

Her mouth dropped open when he shot his hand out and made one last mark.

Rick's eyes followed the criss-crossing lines that ran from her collarbones down to the swell of her breasts and across to both of her arms.

"It's perfect."

"I'll take your word for it. What is it supposed to be?"

He suddenly looked very young. "My muse. The Constellation of Beckett." His fingers trailed over each of the freckles he had connected. "I have wanted to do this since I first saw you in that red dress, standing in my doorway; shoulders bare, dusted in your own little stars."

Kate swallowed, laughing weakly. "Jeez, Castle. Can't you just say that you like freckles?"

"I thought I just did."

She laughed. "How do you make the silliest crap seem so romantic?"

Rick capped his pen, tossing it onto the dresser. "Pure..." He settled himself on top of her. "Raw..." He shifted his hips and Kate automatically relaxed her thighs. "Talent."

Beckett wrapped her arms and legs around him, a wicked grin settling on her lips. "Prove it."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! Makes me happy!


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Sorry, had to go across the country for a few days. Family thing. But this story is not abandoned... and this is the smut you missed last time ;)_**

**_A/N #2: GTRon... you rock for reviewing every chapter. Makes my little heart glad. Thank you!_**

**_And thanks to everyone else that reviews... makes me think you want more!_**

* * *

It was there.

She could feel it.

Pressure.

And... Heat.

She felt her right hand tangle into the hair falling over her forehead; her left hand sliding down... until it could tangle in _his_ hair.

"Castle..." She whispered.

There was no verbal response.

Just a low, guttural growl that Kate could feel reverberate up and down her spine.

His lips... his tongue... Like silk trailed over her most sensitive nerves.

"Rick..." she breathed,her fingers tightening in his hair so hard she knew she had to be hurting him "Apples?"

"No..." He choked out between breaths. "Harder."

He was down between her legs. How he got there without her noticing was not really of importance to her at the moment. All that was important was the wet heat of his mouth and the feel of his tongue.

"Don't...stop..." She stuttered. She could feel Castle smile against her.

"Like I would."

"Shut up." Kate ground her hips upwards; pushing against his mouth, shuddering at the feel of his teeth against the bundle of nerves that had complete control of her body at the moment... Not that she wanted him to know it.

Or maybe he already did.

For the first time... she didn't really care.

The colors... the sensations... the truth building inside of her didn't give her the luxury of doubt.

This was it...

She arched her back... her eyes closing as her climax tore through her.

He was it.

...And running from it would never help.

She shook wildly; her release shaking the slenderness of her body like a leaf.

"Rick..." She whispered.

He smiled; loving it when she used his first name. "Hmmmm?" His lips hummed against her, making her thighs clench tightly.

"C'mere."

Castle slid up her body, the feel of her skin making him harden to the point of pain. When he was settled in her arms, and between her legs, she smiled.

"Close... but not quite..."

With a smile, Castle pulled back his hips and buried himself inside of her, his eyes closed as the heat and the tightness of her muscles instantly welcomed him.

"Jesus..." He breathed deep, inhaling her scent and the scent they made together. After a moments hesitation he began to move, the friction making his toes curl as Beckett clenched around him. "Oh my god..."

"You're... you're lucky I am not a Catholic girl..." Kate panted.

"If you were, we would be in a world of trouble..." He smiled as he thrust into her.

"Rick..." She clawed at his back. "Harder..."

Without thinking about it, he raised himself onto his arms; his hips pistoning so fast and so hard that he hesitated, not wanting to hurt her.

"No..." Kate grabbed his ass, pulling him to her. "Keep going..."

Castle buried his face in her neck and slammed into her over and over; her hips rising to meet his with every downward thrust.

"Rick...Rick..." Beckett could feel the tide rising within her. She could feel the pleasure coiling hot and deep in her belly. When it exploded, it was a surprise, causing a deep wail that started in her chest and exploded out her mouth. "CASTLE!"

It was all he needed. The muscular walls closing around his shaft almost an afterthought to knowing he made her feel this way...

He came hard, thrusting into her one final time before finally collapsing on her, his mouth trailing slowly over her breasts.

"Castle..." Kate whispered weakly.

"Hmmm?"

She took a deep breath. "Any hot fudge left?"


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: It'ss short but it deserves its own... and a new one is coming soon._**

**_AN2: Boobs + Boiling water = Not good. Just saying._**

* * *

Richard Castle took a deep breath. His eyelids fluttered and he recognized on some level that he was sticky.

His entire body.

Very, very... sticky.

Shaking his head, he raised it from the pillow. Reaching out an arm to feel along the bed beside him, looking for the warm figure he knew should be there.

But there was nothing.

"Kate?" He sat halfway up, his hand going to his temple like he had been drinking the night before, even though he knew he hadn't. ''Beckett?"

"Castle?" Her amusement showed on her face as she popped in from his study. "Problem?"

"Uhm..." He tried not to stare but it was impossible. She was wearing one of his white tuxedo shirts; only the bottom three buttons were fastened.

And that was all.

Her long... long legs were a glorious sight.

He smiled, running his hands through his hair. "Sometimes..." He swallowed. "Sometimes I forget that you're real."

She unbuttoned the shirt, dropping it as she walked towards him, naked as the day she was born.

"And then..." He breathed. "There you are..."

He put his hand over his mouth and in that moment, Kate knew.

She knew exactly what she meant to him.

And her smile was enough...

...for anything.

"I think that's the sugar rush talking."

"What were you doing?"

"I have seen that door in your study so many times. Always wondered where it went." She climbed onto the bed.

"Did you go out?" He tried not to notice her muscles... her thighs...

"It's locked." She grinned as she straddled him.

"It's a patio."

"I figured." She pressed into him. "Wanna show it to me?"

"Not... at this... exact moment..." His hands went to her hips. "Not to sound like a sex maniac or anything but..."

"No." Kate filled in the gaps for him. She dropped her head, looking like she was in pain as she admitted, "I can't stop either..."

She began to grind against him, loving the way his large hands gripped her hips as her own wandered over his naked chest.

"God, you're wet." Rick whispered. "Why are you already so wet?" He groaned when she pushed harder, his shaft sliding along her cleft. When the head brushed over her swollen nerves, her eyes slammed shut.

"Have you seen the view from your study?" Kate panted.

He choked on his laughter. "Wait till I get you outside."

"I dunno, Castle... I was never much for exhibitionism."

"I own the whole floor, Beckett. We don't have any neighbors to see..." The look of interest on her face made him pause. "Seriously?"

Kate smirked at him. "Maybe..." She ground her hips a little harder. "But you'll have to earn it."

"Don't you have to be at the station soon?"

Kate grinned. 'I'm on call this weekend."

He began to shift beneath her. "Then there is absolutely no problem..."

"Little cocky aren't you?" She pressed her finger against his lips when he opened his mouth to respond. "Say it, and I'll throw you out of your own loft."

Knowing she could actually do it, Castle just shook his head. "Whatever, Ahab." He slid his hand lower, coating his fingers in the slick , wet heat between her thighs. "Whatever."


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N #!: OMFG it actually gets interesting?_**

**_A/N #2: Ha Ha! Made you look!_**

* * *

Alexis was long gone by the time they finally dragged themselves from the bedroom. She had left a note on the kitchen counter.

'Be home early.' was all it said.

"On a Friday night?" Castle's eyebrows furrowed.

Kate grinned. "You'd rather she was out all night with god know's who?"

He blinked. "I'm suddenly torn."

"I so wish you had been my dad." She paused as she looked at him. "Okay, that was a little weird.'

"A little?"

Kate smiled. "So you gonna make a girl breakfast?"

Castle walked around the counter. "Was there something special you wanted?"

Beckett pressed tightly against him, remembering a long ago conversation.

"Pancakes." She grinned. "Make me pancakes."

* * *

The day went by quickly.

So quickly that it scared the hell out of both of them.

That was the measure of a relationship... wasn't it?

How quickly time goes by?

Castle glanced at her as they sat on the couch watching MST3K. Beckett smiled. "Something you wanted, writer boy?"

"Writer MAN."

"Actually... I like the boy."

The expression on his face changed so completely that she thought she might have said something wrong. "Rick... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" The writer grinned. "Making me love you more every day?"

Kate climbed into his lap; capturing his lips just as the front door opened.

"Awww... Can't you guys put a sock over the doorknob or something?" Alexis covered her eyes as she headed for the stairs.

Castle blinked. "You are never living in a dorm."

"Rick!" Beckett chastised; sliding out of his lap to sit beside him.

"Wait!" He swallowed and shook his head slightly, looking at his daughter. "Did you get your... 'assignment'?"

"Yeah." Alexis' grin was huge. She pulled a card out of her pocket, "Tab Aronson. 5'10". Blonde hair, green eyes. Surfer and junior weight trainer at a resort in Sydney."

Castle blinked. "Sydney? As in Australia? With the accent... and the prison thing and... the thing?"

"Yes, Australia. And the 'prison thing' is just-"

"Can you switch?"

"Dad!" The redhead sighed. "I'm still me."

"Which is the only reason I have decent blood pressure." He ran his fingers through his hair, nodding slightly at Beckett when she touched his shoulder. "I know..." He took a deep breath. "I know that you are smarter than I ever was. But that doesn't mean that I am going to worry any less."

Alexis smiled; leaning in to kiss his cheek. "And I wouldn't expect... any less."

Rick sighed. "When does this Adonis arrive?"

"Monday."

"Monday?" The writer frowned. "You're supposed to be with your mother next week."

"Yeah but I called her and explained that a tall, blond Australian was coming into my life and she was more than willing to cut her visit short a few days. She's picking me up in the morning and dropping me off before school Monday."

"So you're gonna be gone all weekend?"

Becket pursed her lips at his question,

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Dad," She looked genuinely apologetic. "It was a last minute thing."

"It's okay..." Castle took a breath. "I want you to have these cultural advantages."

"Just imagine how much I can learn from him!"

"Remember sweetie, you're supposed to be answering his questions."

"I know." Alexis shrugged. "But there's no reason I can't pick his brain at the same time."

Kate snorted. "Spoken like a true Castle."

* * *

**_Please review if you have time! And thanks to all that have!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Sorry guys! Went back to work after a year and a half and they scheduled me 7 days in a row. Slept the last two! ._**

**_PLease review if you have time and thanks to those that have!_**

* * *

Alexis only stayed up for another twenty minutes before claiming tiredness and heading upstairs.

Castle watched her as she disappeared.

"She's a good kid, Castle. She'll be fine."

''But will I?" He shook his head before turning to look at Kate. "So..."

''So?'' Beckett sighed and closed her eyes. ''I have to go home tonight, Castle.''

''Why?"

"Because I don't live here!'' She watched his face fall and shook her head. "C'mon Castle. You had to know that I would go home sometime.''

"Yeah but..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I... Just... didn't expect it to be so soon."

"I've been with you for a week."

"And I've been without you forever."

Kate felt her heart melt as she buried her hands in her hair. "It's not like I'm going to enjoy being away from you either." She straddled his lap again, kissing him softly, her hands on his face. When she pulled back, she smiled. "How about this... How about I make you a deal? You come home with me tonight... and I will come back with you in the morning. And stay the weekend..."

Castle brightened for a moment, and then his face darkened making her eyebrows furrow.

"What?"

He shook his head.

Beckett leaned back, looking down at him. ''Is this about Josh?"

He tried to look away, but Kate ducked her head; her eyes never leaving his.

"I can call the Super. Have him check the hallway-"

Castle looked at her sharply. "I'm not that cowardly."

Kate blanched. "I didn't mean that..."

He raised his hand. "I know... I know. It isn't about the flowers."

She sat back, her hands going to his shoulders. "Then what is it, Rick?"

He shook his head. "You're bed..."

"My bed?" Her eyes widened. "Is that what this is about? The men that have been in my bed?" Kate felt herself bristle. "And how many women have been in yours?"

Castle's jaw tightened and she took a deep breath.

"My bed blew up, remember? The one I have now is new."

He looked at her warily. "But you said... that night at the Old Haunt... You and Josh were tucked into bed..."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yes we were tucked into bed. I didn't say it was MY bed." She looked away for a moment. "Listen, Castle... I've always been... particular about who I invited into my space. I got even more selective... after I met you."

The admission was so matter-of-fact that he almost missed it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She pushed down with her hips. "Come home with me, Castle. That new bed is still a little... " She shifted; a low groan tearing from her throat when she felt him, hard and strong, pressing against her center. "Stiff... Help me break it in?"

Castle smiled.

Two hours later Castle held a hand up to her chest, blocking her access to her own hallway. "I'll go in first." He whispered.

Trying not to smile, Kate nodded.

After three stuttering attempts, the writer managed to peek around the corner; taking a deep breath when he found it empty. "All clear!"

Kate shook her head. "You're a freak. You do realize that, right?" She slid her key in and flipped the bolt; pushing the door open wide to invite him in.

He stepped inside; immediately warmed by the dark colors and wooden beams.

Beckett closed the door behind them, locking it securely before slipping her badge and gun into a drawer. "Want some wine?"

"I'd love some.'

She nodded, watching him as he walked around her apartment, touching things like it was the first time he had ever been there.

It wasn't, but she understood the feeling.

This was...

...different.

Where before his presence in her apartment had been comforting, now it was like electricity; a low undercurrent that hummed between them and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

And it didn't help that every time he glanced at her, his eyes became more hungry.

More... Predatory.

Swallowing, she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine; relishing the moment of coolness against her overheated cheeks. She filled two glasses generously, resting her hands on the counter for a moment to try and center herself.

Then Kate scooped up both glasses and headed for the living room. When she got there she pressed one of the glasses into Rick's hand; drinking deeply from the other. Swallowing hard when his eyes never left hers.

''What?"

Castle watched as the light pink tip of her tongue chased the last few drops of wine from her lips; his eyes darkening dangerously. He set down his glass, then took hers and did the same. "You offered me wine." He looped his arm around her waist, dragging her roughly against him. Dropping his head, he kissed her hard; his tongue pressing into her mouth, tasting the velvet inside.

Kate wound her fingers into the thickness of his hair; pressing into him wildly, feeling like she wanted to climb him. "Rick..." Her voice was feral, and so deep it surprised even her. "Castle..."

Reaching down, the writer slid his fingers under her blouse, pulling it over her head. Moving in closer, he unsnapped her jeans, pushing them down as he kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Rick..." She began to walk backwards, drawing him after her as she headed for the bedroom.

There would be plenty of time for sex on the dining room table... but that wasn't what she wanted to remember about their first time here.

He followed her eagerly; kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. By the time they reached the bed all he had on was his boxer briefs and a smile.

And the briefs were being sorely tested.

Kate tried not to stare... but the tent he was making was magnificent. She took hold of him possessively; the look in her eyes clear as she met his.

Castle didn't hesitate.

He nodded.

With a smile, she let him go. Pulling off her bra and panties before stretching out on the bed; a low purr growling in her chest.

The writer stared for a moment, taking in the glorious sight of Kate Beckett spread out naked on her own bed.

"How many times have you laid here and thought about me?"

Kate flushed, sitting up quickly, "What?!"

Castle grinned. "That many?"

Her eyes narrowed. "How many times have you-"

"I lost count at a million." He peeled off the briefs and crawled onto the bed, using his body to press her back; his thighs pushing her legs further apart. He kissed her pulse point, his lips sliding lower; relishing in the salt tang of the sweat on her skin. He nuzzled both nipples... but that wasn't what he wanted.

What he wanted... What he needed...

...Was to taste her.

Castle slid down her belly, loving the way her hands never stopped moving; the way her body surged against him so naturally that he doubted she had any control over it. When he reached her belly button he stopped; laying his cheek against her stomach and inhaling deeply. He could smell her... taste her... She was...

Perfect.

He slid lower, dipping his tongue into her cleft, suckling lightly to draw her essence into his mouth, the small bundle of nerves under his touch jumping wildly.

"Jesus, Rick!"

He smiled, humming under his breath as he slipped his tongue inside of her.

Kate's back arched, her hands tearing at his back as she came hard. "Rick.." She shuddered and fell back, looking down at him tenderly. "Rick..."

He nodded, sliding over her. He used his knees to part her legs before settling himself between them. Cupping her face, Castle paused.

"Always the gentleman." Kate reached down and took hold of him, pulling him closer.

Castle laughed. 'It's harder than you think."

Beckett raised one eyebrow.

"Say it, and I will throw you out of your own apartment.'

Kate laughed. "Oh, yeah?'

Castle shrugged. "It sounded good though right?'

She was still laughing when he slid inside her, her smile turning to joy at the sensations that she had only ever felt with him. And when he started to move...

Kate dug her nails into his back, pulling him more deeply into her with every thrust. She closed her eyes, the feelings, the colors... they were overwhelming...

"Rick..." She whispered, her voice breaking when he began moving faster. "Rick... Rick... CASTLE!" She screamed out his name as she shattered, her world spinning. She felt him spill inside of her; felt him shudder like a leaf, his arms tightening as he collapsed on her.

And then all she felt was the tug of sleep... and his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: TIME WARP! (It's just a jump to the left...)(Okay I really dated myself with that quote. What? Someone has to! Marriage really kills your social life!)_**

**_A/N 2: Please review if you have time. If not, I hope you at least enjoy!_**

* * *

MONDAY 1300 HOURS

Kate glanced at Castle out of the corner of her eye; trying not to think about that morning.

The weekend had gone by in a blur of love, sex, food and laughter, culminating in the moment that morning when she had climbed on top of him while he was still sleeping.

He had awoken quickly enough, especially once she slid the hard morning heat of him deep inside of her. She had just adjusted to his size and started to move when her phone rang.

Groaning, Kate had put one hand against his chest to hold him still as she thumbed the slide on her I-Phone. 'Beckett." She panted. A moment later she frowned. "I was getting the paper and had to run to catch the phone! Shut up, Espo! Fine... we'll be there soon.'' Growling, she slid off of him, trying to ignore the little whimper of regret that broke free from his chest. "Body dropped.'

"And it can't wait five minutes?"

"You never take just five minutes!''

"Okay, but I could try..."

Kate seemed like she was actually considering it, but then leaned down and kissed him gently. "Save it for later." She ran her fingers through the stubble on his chin. "The anticipation will be worth it."

"Wait," He blinked. "Later? You're coming back here later?"

"I can't pass up the opportunity to hear all about Alexis' Foreign Exchange Stud, can I?" She laughed at his withered look.

"-ENT!''

Beckett grinned. "He's a walking tree?"

''Stud-ENT!'' Castle tried not to show how much he liked it when she talked geek, following her into the bathroom as he rubbed his eyes. When she bent over to turn on the bathtub taps, he could only stare at the perfectly shaped backside she presented for his perusal.

"That's not helpful. You are so not helping."

* * *

Now... now she was desperately regretting not giving him his five minutes.

The case had been an easy one, solved in just a few hours. Since then she had been on edge; mesmerized by the way his muscles moved, her panties soaked, her body vibrating. Every beat of her heart echoing between her legs as she glanced over at him... Just sitting there...

The desire was almost debilitating.

Swallowing, Kate took a long breath. "Castle-"

"Beckett!"

Kate's head shot up to find Montgomery staring at her from his doorway.

''My office." He pointed inside. ''Now.''

She glanced down at Castle as she stood, shrugging when he raised his eyebrows. She walked towards the office like it was The Green Mile. When she reached the Captain's door, she poked her head inside. ''You wanted to see me?''

Montgomery tilted his head to the side sarcastically. ''Come in.'' he watched as she stepped tentatively inside. ''Close the door.''

Kate nodded slowly, swallowing as she listened to the door close with a loud click; the finality of it rather fitting. When she turned back around, the Captain was watching her closely.

"I have two things to say and I am going to say them both right now. Just so we're clear." Montgomery leaned against his desk. "Keep it under control at the station... and if he hurts you... I'll kill him."

Kate blinked. "Captain?"

"Did I stutter?" He pulled his chair out and sat down, looking at her pointedly. "I think we're done here."

Beckett nodded. "Yes, Sir." She went to leave, stopping right as she reached for the door. ''How did you know?"

"I'm a cop.''

Kate raised one eyebrow, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Montgomery finally smiled. "I have been watching over you your entire career. How could I not know?"

* * *

Beckett walked back towards her desk, stopping a few feet away to admire the way Castle's coat was stretched taut around his broad frame. When he flexed his back, rolling his shoulders, Kate felt her stomach clench tightly.

Montgomery knew.

They weren't in danger anymore.

She felt her palms begin to ache; her fingers flexing as she remembered how soft his hair was... his skin... his tongue.

''Screw it.'' She growled.

Castle looked back at her. ''What happened?" He grunted in surprise when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him out of his chair.

''Shut up.'' She pulled him along behind her, down the hall and through a restricted access door. The next hallway was shaped like a T, with a door in the middle. Glancing left, then right, Kate pushed the door open quickly and shoved him inside, following closely behind him. She closed the door softly and then grabbed a broom, bracing it against the racks on either side of them.

It was a storage closet.

And she was locking the door.

Castle blinked in the low light. ''Kate?'' When her eyes finally met his they were completely black; her pupils wide. ''Kate?"

''I told you to shut up.'' The detective crowded into his space, pushing him back through sheer force of will. She stared at him for a moment, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

And then she was all over him.

Literally.

"Ooomph!" All of the air left his lungs as she slammed him back against the wall; her fingers making short work of his shirt buttons. He was just trying not to end up with his foot in a mop bucket. ''Kate...'' He tried one last time.

''Castle!'' Beckett glared at him in exasperation. "If you interrupt me again, we are going back to my desk." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Rick blinked. "Shutting up now."

''I thought you might." Kate smiled, slowly pulling his shirt tails out of his slacks. With a happy sigh, she let her fingers run along the muscles of his abdomen. ''God, I love your chest.'' She dropped her head, leaving a molten trail of open mouthed kisses between his pecs.

Castle's head fell back, slamming hard into the wall behind him but he didn't have time to register the pain, not when Kate's lips were crashing down on his... hard. His hands scrambled wildly, trying to work the buttons of her blouse loose.

''No.'' The detective pushed him back, leaving him panting. Locking eyes with him, she trailed her own hands down between her breasts and over her belly to pop the button on her jeans. She slid the zipper down slowly. So slowly he could feel himself throb with every click.

Then she reached for his right hand.

Pulling it up to her face, Kate kissed each fingertip before slipping his middle digit between her lips to work it over slowly with her tongue.

Castle groaned but she didn't give him time to suffer much. Pulling downwards, she slipped his hand over her belly and inside the barely-there lace she liked to call panties.

''Jesus...'' He breathed. She was so wet... she had to have been like this for hours.

The thought made his mouth go dry and before he could stop himself he was burying two of his thick fingers deep inside of her.

She opened her mouth to scream and he covered it quickly with his own, swallowing her cries as he bent the tips of his fingers, feeling her muscles close exquisitely around him.

''Kate...'' He whispered, dropping his head to her shoulder. For a moment, she hesitated.

Then...

''Fuck it.'' Her fingers grabbed at his belt, yanking it free before unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down. His boxer briefs followed. She took hold of him firmly, grinning when he whimpered. "Tell me what you want..."

"I want to be inside you..."

"Then take what you want..." She kicked off her heels and her jeans; wrapping her arms around his neck to balance herself as her legs did the same at his waist. As soon as she felt his hardness slide through the slick heat between her thighs she dropped her head. "I want that too..."

Castle slipped his arms under her thighs; his muscles bunching up deliciously as he raised her higher in the air...

...and then slid home.

Maybe it was the new place... maybe it was the chance of being caught...

...or maybe... maybe it was just the energy they created together. The love... the passion...

Whatever it was, it grabbed him at the base of the spine, sending his hips slamming upwards with a raw power and need he had never experienced before. ''Kate... Kate..." He chanted her name with each upward thrust; grimacing in pain and pleasure when she closed her teeth on his clavicle to keep herself from screaming.

Beckett tasted blood; she was biting him that hard, but it only seemed to drive him harder. He reached out and yanked her shirt and bra up, his lips immediately closing on one of her nipples as he spun them around, using one off the storage racks, pushing her back into it... increasing the pressure of his thrusts until Kate began to tremble.

It was small at first. Little shocks, little shudders.

But it was enough to make it hard for him to concentrate.

His thrusts became more reckless, more wild. His muscles twitched under the constant pressure of her hands and she felt the low, deep heat she only associated with him start to build in her belly. It grew exponentially, turning her insides to liquid fire as her entire body started to come apart.

Rick tightened his grip, his lips attached to her throat as he slammed into her over and over; the feel of her inner muscles pushing him towards the edge until finally, he didn't even know where he was anymore. He was weightless... floating...

Then he heard her breath hitch. It brought him back to her and he thrust into her twice more, reveling in the feel of her walls closing tight around him; in the way she milked him...biting him... wanting every last piece of him she could get.

And he gave it to her.

He gave her everything he was.

And she gave it back.

She shattered spectacularly; more so because she was so silent. She went rigid in his arms, her nails clawing rivulets in his back as she tensed... and he went willingly; spilling himself inside her as he closed his eyes, his senses reeling.

"Kate..." He whispered again; using the wall to steady her as he slowly lowered her legs. When her knees had strengthened, he loosened his hold. "Wow..."

"I would have to agree." She brushed at the damp hair on his forehead before resting her own against it. "One of your better ideas."

Castle laughed. "All of my ideas are good."

She opened her mouth to respond, laughing when he kissed her pointedly.

"Okay." Kate looked around, pulling on her jeans as she tried to locate her other shoe. She kissed him once she had found it. "Give me a few minutes to clean up." She watched attentively as he tucked Little Rick back into his pants. "Meet me at the desk in fifteen?"

The writer nodded happily; stealing a quick kiss before she headed out the door.

He lingered in the storeroom longer than he actually meant to, trying to commit the last twenty minutes to memory in all of it's glory. By the time he got back to Beckett's desk, Esposito and Ryan were already there, filling her in on a new body that had dropped. He sat down tiredly, a huge smile on his face.

"Bro?" Espo leaned in closer, his nose crinkling. "Why do you smell like cherries?"

* * *

It was almost ten PM before Beckett's eyes blinked open. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before smiling and dragging herself out of bed. She stole clothes from her boyfriends dresser before stumbling out into the living room; her mouth watering at the smell of food coming from the kitchen. She followed her nose, grinning when she found Castle wearing pajama bottoms, an apron, and nothing else.

"You let me sleep too long." She grumped good-naturedly.

Castle went to the fridge and poured her a glass of white wine. "You needed it."

Kate took the glass gratefully; the cool liquid just what she needed. "Isn't it a little late for dinner? Not that it doesn't smell fantastic." She slid onto one of the barstools; giving in to her love of watching him be domestic.

"Alexis isn't home yet." He glanced at the clock. "I want her to have something hot when she gets here."

"Maybe something hot is what kept her from getting here." She smirked, holding up her hands at his glare. "I'm just kidding, Castle. She is too responsible for that." The detective came around the counter, pushing herself up against him. "Unlike some people I know."

Rick smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

Neither of them heard the door open.

"Hi guys."

Alexis' voice broke them apart, Castle turning back to his frying pan as Kate smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Hmm?" Alexis looked at her, the distraction in her eyes apparent.

"Uh... nothing." She glanced at Rick, who pulled the pan off the fire and set it aside.

"Pumpkin?" He stepped around the counter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm?" Alexis shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Dad."

"How was school today?" The concern in his tone was apparent.

"It was... interesting."

Kate took her hand and squeezed it. "And your special guest?" She grinned broadly. "How did your expectations live up to the reality?"

"Tab..." Alexis took a deep breath. "Tab was... interesting."

Castle frowned. His normally loquacious daughter was being reticent... "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmmm?" Alexis blinked at him absently. "Oh, yeah. I am fine, Dad. It's just been a long day. I know you made dinner but we stopped for burgers before we came home. If you don't mind is it okay if I just go to bed? I'm meeting Tab for coffee before class tomorrow. It should be-"

"Interesting?" He nodded slowly. "Sure sweet pea. Get some rest." He accepted her kiss with a smile, his eyes following her as she headed upstairs. Then he turned to Beckett, his forehead furrowed. "Did she seem weird to you?"

The detective snickered. "Castle, I hardly think you're in any position to judge what's 'weird'."

* * *

**_A/N 3: I lost my beta so all the mistakes are my own ;)_**

**_Let the time travel begin! :D_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: Okay this chapter might make the guys a little green around the gills, but if you are in a long term, committed relationship, then you have had a similar conversation at least once. Doesn't matter if you are guy/girl or girl/girl. (You happy little boy/boy couples are exempt... For obvious reasons! Coffee break for you! Smoke 'em if you got 'em!)_**

**_A/N 2: Time Ripple! (I will say this every time the timeline jumps... also because it's just fun to say and it annoys Beckett.)_**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

The Old Haunt was filled to near capacity; the bouncer at the door having a hard time counting heads as the line outside surged with its own Friday night energy.

Luckily, the superstars from the 12th Precinct didn't have to wait in line. They had a permanent line pass and a large, round booth reserved in the back, complete with a velvet rope keeping the regular patrons out.

They entered loudly, cheering and riling up the crowd as they shouted drink orders to the smiling bartender and headed for their corner. Jenny and Ryan slid in first, then Espo and Lanie. Finally Kate slid into the booth on the other side with Castle hugging up tight beside her. Montgomery had sent them off with his blessing but claimed marriage as his excuse for skipping the celebration.

And a celebration it was.

The group had just closed a career maker (and provided Castle with a plot for his next Nikki Heat novel). An obscenely rich Wall Street tycoon and avid hunter who apparently decided that there was only one species he hadn't hunted yet. They had tied at least a half a dozen Central Park deaths to him, only to finally locate him when he ended up a victim himself; his own rifle shoved up a certain orifice and fired.

It was a mixed victory, since the perp only had one, justifiable death tied to her. But the D.A. had been receptive to their suggestions and it looked like she would only go down for manslaughter. Five years, instead of fifty.

They could live with that.

"Can I have your attention?"

Castle blinked, looking up at Ryan who was suddenly standing and holding up his glass.

"I want to make a toast."

The rest of the group followed suit.

Ryan swallowed heavily. "To the ones we understand... Because those are the hardest to let go of."

Everyone drank silently for a moment, understanding exactly what Ryan meant. Who knows how many more 'hunting' victims there might have been if one woman hadn't taken matters into her own hands? They would never condone it... but they did understand it.

"Okay." Lanie downed her shot of Patron. "Enough of this melancholy crap. I want to dance!"

Esposito's grin was huge. "That's my queue!"

They slid out of the booth, Lanie's hips already wiggling before they hit the minuscule dance floor. Castle had hired a DJ for Friday and Saturday nights and the ME's hips caught the beat perfectly, pulling the writer's attention away from the woman at his side.

"Hey." Kate put her finger under his chin and pulled his head around. "Eyes over here, bud."

Rick smiled. "I can look... I just can't touch."

"So if I start ogling Espo you'd have no problem with it?"

"I...uh...no..." He looked to Ryan for help but the younger man just held up his hands and smiled. "That's different."

"Why?" She crossed her arms and looked at him sarcastically.

"Because..." He spread his arms wide. "You have all this!" He waved his hands in front of his body.

Kate's eyebrow rose, making him nervous.

"Annnd I have all that..." He nodded. "Point taken."

Beckett laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay, Castle. I happen to think you're enough to look at."

His grin was broad and happy as he claimed her lips. "Mmmm... ditto."

"OKAY!" Ryan shot up out of his seat, turning to Jenny. "Wanna dance?"

The blonde blinked at him. "You? Kevin Ryan... _You_ want to dance?"

"No." He said matter-of-factly. "But if the choice is embarrassment on the dance floor or vomiting at the table? We're dancing!" He pulled Jenny to her feet and led her away.

Kate didn't release Rick, choosing instead to shift half into his lap as her lips slid down his throat. "I think we're traumatizing the boys."

Castle shrugged, his eyes closed, finding it hard to make sense of her words with the feel of her tongue licking across the pulse in his throat. "At this point? I really don't care..."

He dipped his head and caught her lips; his tongue pushing into her mouth as his hands roamed freely over the curves barely covered by the short, black dress she had surprised him with earlier. It was off the shoulders, letting her perfect skin glow from beneath her long mane of chestnut hair. He brought his hand back up, running his fingers along her clavicle, making goosebumps break out on her arms. Slowly, he walked his fingers downward.

When he finally reached the bare length of her thigh, Castle pulled back, shaking his head to clear it. "Okay, we need to stop, or I'm going to end up compromising your reputation in public."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't already done that?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" He waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh. "Dance with me."

"Okay..." Beckett didn't wait for him to exit the booth, choosing instead to slide over him, pressing down with her hips at exactly the wrong, or right, moment. As she slid past him, he caught her eyes.

The dark, smoky look in them was enough to make him swallow, hard.

And her whisper didn't help much either.

"And you think dancing is going to be safer?"

* * *

An hour later there was no doubt as to the validity of her words. In fact, he hadn't even made it to the dance floor before stopping in his tracks, his head tilting slightly to the side as he watched her backside sway rhythmically in front of him. When he looked up, Beckett was smiling at him, waving her fingers seductively.

Now... Now he was in big trouble.

Now she was pressed against him, her back against his front, her hips and ass doing things to him that should be illegal in public. Dazed, he thought back to one of their first conversations... something about letting her hair down and playing cops gone wild.

Even _his_ imagination sat down and behaved when Kate bent and grabbed her ankles, whipping her hair back over her shoulder as she rose, her hands trailing up her own thighs... then her belly... over her breasts... and around his head; fingers tangling tightly in his hair.

Ricks hands clutched her hard, tightening even more when he heard her low chuckle. He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her back gently. "You think you're funny?"

Beckett spun around in his arms, raising one leg to wrap around the back of his knee. "I think you're hard." Her hand ran up his inner thigh and he had a moment of weakness: the desire to take her right there...on the crowded dance floor (And he knew from experience that no one would notice) and the knowledge of how she would feel about it. Grabbing her hand, he led her over to their table where the other two couples were already seated.

Castle's hand glided down the small of Kate's back as she slid into the booth. He smiled at her sweetly before turning to his friends. He took one look at their faces and held out his hand. "Okay, give 'em up."

Neither of the detectives protested; instead reaching into their pockets and handing over their car keys.

"I'll give these to my driver." The writer held them up. "He'll drive you home and then come by in the morning to bring you back to your cars."

"What about you two?" Ryan blinked up at them, his eyes wide, almost owlish.

"He'll come back for us." Rick smiled. "I have some bar owner stuff to do downstairs anyway." He looked pointedly at Beckett, holding out his hand. "Join me?"

Kate actually snorted. "For paperwork?" Her one raised eyebrow finished the statement for him.

"Right." He pursed his lips, shrugging. "Then I will see you in about twenty minutes?"

The detective nodded, throwing him a dazzling smile.

For a moment, Castle thought about blowing off everything and dragging his lover into a cab.

But he had responsibilities.

With a sigh, he realized how much he had changed. And how much of a good thing that was.

He bent down and pecked Kate on the cheek. "Back soon."

Beckett watched him go, unable to keep her eyes off his ass as he rounded the corner.

"On that note..." Lanie downed the rest of her drink and stood unsteadily. "I think it's time to head out." She turned to Javi and put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes dark. "Take me home?"

Espo was on his feet instantly. "Of course, Chica." He held out his hand and helped her up. "I'll get you home safe."

"I have no doubt." Lanie smirked at Beckett as she slid from the booth.

"I think we're gonna bounce too." Ryan and Jenny slid from their seats. "Share a ride?"

Espo's eyes shot daggers but Lanie just smiled. "Sure."

"We'll drop you first." The Latino stated adamantly.

Nodding, Ryan and Jenny kissed Kate on the cheek, followed by her other two friends.

As they walked away, Espo called back over his shoulder, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"You'd have to draw me a diagram for that!" Beckett shot back with a grin.

* * *

Castle looked over the books from The Old Haunt, smiling at the profit margin. It would never make him rich but since he already was... He was happy the place was more than breaking even.

He signed the last of the checks he needed to sign, closed the ledger and was reaching out to turn off his desk lamp when he heard the door to his office slam shut. Craning his neck, he tried to look up the stairway, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Detective Katherine Beckett slowly descended the stairs; her fingers sliding down the zipper at her side and dragging the tight, black fabric down to her waist. When she reached the last step, she pushed it all the way down; letting it pool at her ankles before kicking it away impatiently.

"Beckett?" He swallowed.

"Number thirty-two, Rick." She smiled wickedly. "Or did you think I wouldn't go down that far?"

"Uh..."

"The Old Haunt... While it's still open..."

"...On my desk." He finished for her, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Exactly."

Castle looked at her in awe. She was all long legs and toned muscles; shimmering skin and a perfect smile. The heels and garters, not to mention the barely there black lace wrapped around her breasts and waist... well, that didn't hurt either. "Kate?"

She crossed the space between them, laying her fingers roughly against his lips. "For once..." She whispered. "Don't be a gentleman." He looked at her closely, making her smile. "You're running out of time, Rick."

His smile faded. "What?" He put a hand on her cheek. "Did I do something? If I did I can fix it..." He frowned when she laughed.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She raised one eyebrow sarcastically. "Let's just say I am going to get very grumpy in the next few days."

"More than usual?" He blanched when her eyes narrowed. "I mean... I... I..." His face suddenly registered understanding. "OH!"

"Ahhh." She hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him hard before knocking him on the head. "Light dawns on marble rock."

Castle's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "So... I guess I would be remiss if I let this opportunity pass by."

"I guess you would..." She smiled broadly as they kissed and the writer sighed. She was different when she was happy. It was like kissing the sun... or a reactor core... the energy almost more than he could stand.

He shook his head. When did he get so cheesy?

Ignoring the fact that he actually knew the exact date, Rick wrapped his fingers up in her hair; using the purchase to pull her closer.

Kate came willingly, a smile parting her lips and intensifying the beauty of her face. "What?"

"I love you."

It wasn't a proclamation or a promise. It simply... was.

Beckett's lips trembled. Grabbing his shirt she kissed him roughly, her tongue scouring the inside of his mouth before she pushed him away. Placing her palms flat on the desk, she pulled herself up to sit on the edge, crossing her legs before looking at him pointedly. "Strip."

"What?"

"Castle," She took a deep breath, trying to hang onto her patience. "There is a woman in her underwear sitting on your desk, telling you to strip. Really?"

He jumped up out of his chair, throwing off his jacket and working the buttons of his shirt quickly.

When he was naked from the waist up, Kate couldn't stop herself anymore. She reached out and grabbed him by his belt, yanking him forward and undoing the buckle. With a flip of her wrist, she pulled it free and sent it flying across the room. Her other hand made short work of the button on his pants; sliding the zipper down slowly before pushing them off his hips.

Or... trying to.

Kate laughed when she had to grab the fabric and pull it towards her to get it over his fully erect shaft. She looked at it for several long moments before raising her eyes to meet his. "Off." Her voice was hoarse, strained.

Castle kicked off his shoes and pants before toeing off his socks. He had just turned back to her when she took hold of him; her grip firm, sliding up and down the length of him through his boxer briefs, making him buck into her palm.

"Kate..." He reached down and grabbed her hand, holding it still. "Stop."

The detective smiled. "Why?"

Rick's eyes went dark, making her heart beat faster.

"Because I want more." He whispered, his thumb flicking open her bra. Drawing it from her shoulders, he raised his hands; catching the soft firmness of her breasts in his palms. He brought his lips crashing down on hers, swallowing her moans as his thumbs flicked over her already pebbled flesh.

"Rick..." She panted into his ear, her hips rising rhythmically against his; her need apparent. "Rick..."

Kissing his way down her throat, he let his tongue map a trail between her breasts as his fingers slid into the lace at her waist and pulled it away; pushing it down her legs. As he kissed his way down her belly, he let his fingers slide up slowly, groaning when he realized how far down her thighs the wetness had traveled.

"God, Kate."

She surged against him, pushing herself up; intoxicating him with her scent.

Unable to stop himself, Castle slid lower, dipping his tongue into the sweetness between her legs. He groaned as he suckled her, his fingers sliding down past his lips.

Without hesitating, he slid two of them deep inside of her.

Kate's back arched wildly; her toes clenching into fists as his tongue assaulted her from the outside and his fingers teased her from within. Her hands wound tightly into his hair, pulling him harder against her as the coil of pleasure in her stomach began to tighten. She felt her hips begin to move on their own; felt him bend the tips of his fingers to reach that spot...

The spot.

Beckett threw her head back; her eyes closed tightly as he pulled pure ecstasy from her. With a loud cry she came apart; her world unraveling around his fingers and his mouth.

Castle stayed between her legs, his head resting against one of her thighs as she tried to regulate her breathing. When she was finally sure she wasn't going to hyperventilate, Kate raked her fingers through his hair, loving the sweat-slick feel of it.

"Chair." She said hoarsely.

Castle looked at her through a haze of lust. "What?"

Beckett smiled at him tenderly. "Get your ass in the chair."

The writer stood slowly, turning towards his leather high back.

"Stop."

He froze, grinning when he felt her fingers slide into his boxer briefs, pulling them down his legs. He kicked them off gladly.

When he finally reached the chair, she turned him around and pressed him down into it with a hand against his chest. Then she climbed on top of him; tucking her knees into the space on either side of his thighs. With a low growl she lowered herself onto him, the wet heat of her center rubbing directly against him.

Without preamble, Kate began to move; grinding her hips forward and back, coating him with warm, wet, slickness.

Castle dropped his head to her chest as he tried to calm the fire that burned inside of him.

But Beckett wasn't having it.

She grabbed hold of him firmly, drawing him closer to the heat of her center... rubbing his over-sensitive tip through her wetness before letting it dip inside.

Groaning, Rick gripped her hips tightly. He pulled her forward and pushed inside of her, burying himself deeply as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh..." Kate groaned; her body on auto-pilot as she moved in small, powerful circles. When Castle's hands came up to palm her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples, she threw her head backwards, her spine arching almost unbelievably. "Rick..."

Castle didn't stop; he didn't even slow. Instead, he brought his mouth to her breast and bit down roughly, making her shake with the sharp spike of pleasure that shot through her. Sliding his hands down, he gripped her hips hard, the muscles in his arms bunching tightly as he raised her up; thrusting his hips up to meet her as he dragged her back down.

The cognitive part of Kate's mind switched on as the intellectual side decided that now would be a good time for a nap. Grabbing onto his shoulders, she dug her fingernails in; shaking at the low hiss that escaped his lips as he brought them back to hers.

His kiss was deep; his lips... bruising. And he felt so incredible that Beckett didn't know if she would survive it.

Every time their bodies met, she pressed down, tightening her internal muscles, her heart rate increasing with every feral grunt that tore from the writer's lips.

"Kate..." His pace increased, his hips slamming up to meet hers, his fingers sliding between them to fondle the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft.

Kate's mouth dropped open, a low keening the only sound she could make as the coil snapped. She bucked twice and then went stiff, every muscle taut, every nerve singing.

She collapsed, panting, waiting for the warmth she was used to... the way he would fill her...

But he didn't.

Taking a deep breath, Kate forced her eyes open, blinking at what she saw.

Rick had his eyes squeezed tightly shut; his jaw set in a grim line as he breathed deeply in and out.

"Castle?" She cupped his face in her hands. "Are you okay?" He looked at her and Kate felt her breath catch.

The writer's eyes were completely black; the gleam in them beyond feral.

"No." He stood up, carrying her with him the two steps to his desk. With one arm, he swept everything on it's surface onto the floor before laying her down gently. He stared directly into her eyes. "I want more."

She could feel how hard he was inside her, the thought that she could do that to him...

Kate swallowed, nodding quickly.

Castle slowly pulled his hips back, sliding almost completely out of her before changing his angle slightly. He looked down at her with a mixture of love and lust that took her breath away.

And then he slid back in.

He filled her completely; holding himself up on his arms and gritting his teeth to keep control.

"You feel amazing..." He whispered against her throat, his teeth leaving small marks on her skin. "So amazing..."

Kate was trying to make sense of his words. She could tell the tone... loving... worshipping... But the actual words... that was more attention than she had to spare.

She was too busy drowning in endorphins; her body singing with pleasure, her hips grinding against him wildly as she clawed at his back leaving dark red scratches behind.

"Rick..." She wrapped her legs around his ass, trying to get him to go faster but he refused; continuing his own steady pace.

A few moments later, she stopped trying.

Every stroke suddenly seemed multiplied; every place he touched overwhelmed by the sensation of him filling her.

"Jesus, Rick!" She surged against him as the wave of sensation broke over her, tossing her around like a rag doll. "Rick!" She clawed at his back, tightening around him mercilessly but still... "Rick?"

The look of hunger on his face made her swallow. ""I want more."

Castle... I don't think I can..."

"You can." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly before staring deeply into her eyes. "We can..."

She could feel his body vibrating; feel how badly he needed her. With a smile, she nodded.

Castle buried his face in her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he began to move, slowly at first, and then more forcefully.

Beckett gasped; the feel of him pounding into her rekindling the fire in her belly. She grabbed the back of his head with one hand, her fingers tangling in his hair. Tugging hard, she pulled his lips down to her chest, bucking when they closed over a painfully hard nipple.

The writer's hips began to move faster, his thrusts stuttering, becoming wild.

The feel of him straining flipped on every switch she had. Raising up, she sank her teeth into his shoulder, but it was too late.

Kate screamed and, with the pleasure finally overloading her senses, she watched the world slowly go black.

The last thing she registered was the feeling of warmth she had been craving all night. The feeling of fullness... of being complete.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Kate woke slowly. She was lying on her stomach on top of something warm. She turned her face from side to side, purring at the mixture of soft skin and coarse hair. She breathed in deeply, her nostrils flaring at the scent she knew and loved so well.

Raising her head, Beckett looked down at Castle. His eyes were closed, his face flushed. He looked like a rosy cheeked little boy; all long lashes and smooth cheeks. Only the stubble she loved so much dispelled the illusion.

She blinked when she realized they were laid out on his couch; the blanket usually draped across the back covering their more sensitive bits. She glanced towards the desk, blushing when she saw all of his books and nicknacks strewn about the floor.

Beckett tried to remember how they had gotten from the desk to the couch but she had no clue. The last thing she remembered...

Kate swallowed.

The last thing she remembered were the colors... the tightening of her belly... and a pleasure so acute that it almost bordered on pain.

Almost.

Thinking about it immediately set her body on edge and she shuddered, waking the man sleeping beneath her.

"Hey." Castle smiled, his voice low and so deep she could feel it between her legs.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

Kate couldn't help the smile that broke free; the joy in it a palpable thing.

"Remembering."

"It was good wasn't it?"

"Good?"

Rick wrapped her up in his arms and crushed her to him. "Amazing... fantastic... incredible..." He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. "It was Us." He shrugged. "It gets better every time."

She nodded, completely sated and more than willing to lay her head back down and sleep right here.

"Remind me to get some of 'those' to keep at the loft."

Beckett cracked one eye open, yawning as she shifted in his arms and blinked up at him. "Some of what, Castle?"

"Uh... You know... The things you use... when Time Runs Out."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "How do you manage to make _everything_ sound like a B movie?"

"Talent?"

She laughed and shook her head. "So what are you going to get me?"

"What uhm... What... uhm... What do you prefer?"

"I don't know Castle, what kind are there?"

"Uh..." He flushed bright red.

Kate bit down on her inner cheek to keep from laughing. "You mean to tell me that you've had 2 wives, you live with two women, had (cough) many girlfriends, and trust me, 'many' is too light a word. And this _still_ embarrasses you?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Rick huffed, puffing out his chest. "I'm just a guy. And like all other guys who didn't go to med school your... inner workings are a mystery. One I think it's best to leave intact." He cleared his throat. "They have the little things with the self-guided launcher. Like a harpoon?"

He made a pinching motion with his first two fingers and his thumb, causing Kate to bury her head in his side to hide her amusement.

"Oh!" He brightened for a moment. "They also have the little ones with no launcher," He paused. "But you know, Gina tried those once and I ended up alone at the Four Seasons for a week. Let's skip those. Oh and they have the panty boats. That's pretty much it... tampoons, midgets and panty boats." His eyebrows furrowed. "Kate? Are you okay? You're shaking."

Kate finally couldn't hold it in any longer, falling back against the couch and rolling away from him as she doubled over with laughter.

She laughed until her cheeks were red, her stomach ached and there were tears streaming down her face.

When she finally sat up, she glanced down to the other end of the couch, finding Castle tucked into a corner pouting. He gave her one narrow-eyed glare and that was all it took.

The laughter bubbled up all over again. But this time it came with a shower of kisses all over his face and a contented growl as she curled up on his chest.

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate, his eyes sparkling brightly. A little smile curled the corners of his mouth as he pulled her down with him onto the couch.

Within moments they were both asleep.

* * *

**_A/N #3: Yes he was messing with her! Castle is far too suave to be embarrassed by something so mundane ;)_**

**_Please review if you have time! It lets me know you are still interested!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Time Ripple!_**

* * *

6 WEEKS LATER.

Martha lowered the Variety magazine she had been perusing, her eyebrows knitting together. She glanced at Alexis, who was sitting next to her at the counter only to find her granddaughter staring at the two people in the kitchen as well.

Castle and Beckett were making dinner... together.

It was something they had been trying to do since Kate started spending more and more evenings at the loft.

It hadn't really ever gone over well.

There had been arguments... some in hushed whispers and some fiery enough to hear across the room. The end result was a lot of Chinese and pizza... and spaghetti stuck to the ceiling in various places, which Alexis absolutely refused to ask about.

But this time...

This time, instead of the arguments and layers of sarcasm that could even drown out the scent of garlic...

This time... They were smiling. Laughing as they waited for the oven too preheat.

Kate ducked quickly as Castle lifted a pot of water over her head, coming up behind him to add a light amount of salt, pepper and several cloves of garlic to the water. She paused for a moment, his eyes glazing over slightly as she kissed the side of his neck. Smiling at him seductively, she grabbed up the cutting board with the potatoes, onions and carrots on it; blinking when Rick grabbed her hand.

"Not yet." He smiled.

Kate stuck her tongue out at him. "Like I don't know that! I just thought I would handle the cutting." She set it aside, out of his reach.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He turned too quickly and the roast he had been about to submerge slipped from his fingers, landing at his feet with a splat. His eyes widened as they flashed back and forth between his mother and Alexis, who were suddenly looking elsewhere, and Kate, who was doubled over with a hand covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Five second rule." Castle whispered, snapping up the roast quickly, washing it thoroughly and silently thanking the maid for her diligence with the floors. He rubbed it quickly with more spices before lowering the meat carefully into the water. That done, he grabbed a towel and wiped his hands as he turned back to her. "Again... what is that supposed to mean?"

Becket smirked, moving closer and running her fingers over the long nick under his chin. She raised up on her toes and licked it gently, remember the taste of his blood on her tongue when she had done the same thing that morning. "Do I need to remind you about what happened earlier?"

NO!" Alexis barked immediately.

Rick laughed, spinning the towel in his hands into a whip and smacking Kate on the backside with a resounding crack!"

"Hey!" Kate grabbed it from him, advancing towards him menacingly.

"Have I mentioned how sensitive my skin is?" The writer whined.

The detective smiled softly. "Oh, you don't have to tell me." Instead of hitting him she flipped the towel around his neck, pulling his head down for a long, slow kiss."

"Gah! And he doesn't want me to see R rated movies?" Alex groused, watching as the couple blushed and returned to their dance; every movement in step, brushing against each other every time they had to cross paths. "Gram?"

The matriarch shrugged. "They're freaking me out too." She laid her magazine down. "Richard? Darling? Richard!"

The writer finally tore his attention away from the gorgeous creature that had invaded his kitchen. "Yes, Mother?"

The older woman looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Castle shook his head in confusion. "What makes you think something is going on?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "The lack of bloodshed was my first clue."

Kate laughed, drawing the writer's attention. She grinned at him and shrugged.

With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and beamed at his mother and daughter. "Well, if you must know... Detective Beckett has agreed to accompany to The Beacon for the new book launch tomorrow night."

"The Beacon?" Alexis blinked. "Was there a murder at the book store?"

"Nope." Kate smiled, shaking her head as she glanced shyly at Castle. "Tomorrow night I will strictly be arm candy."

Rick snorted indignantly. "You could never be strictly arm candy." He leaned down and claimed her lips. "Mmmm... but you do taste sweet..."

"Bleh..." Alexis covered her eyes. "Could you two please not make me nauseas before we eat?" The fond look on her face faded to something more concerned.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Castle lowered the flame under the roast when it began to boil. He turned towards his daughter, a look of concern replacing his laughter.

"Nothing." Alexis tried to smile reassuringly. "I am really happy for you guys. I am. But..." She chewed on her upper lip. "A red carpet walk? You know that by the day after tomorrow you'll both be all over page six." She glanced at Kate.

The detective nodded. "I know." She looked up at Castle lovingly. "But... some things are worth whatever they cost."

The redhead sighed; happy for her father, but still worried. She adored Kate. The woman was the epitome of what Alexis hoped to become. Strong, able, unwilling to compromise her beliefs.

But self-belief that strong... wasn't always easy to get along with.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "So how long until dinner?"

Her father smiled. "About an hour." His face became inquisitive. "Speaking of dinner... weren't you going to ask Tab over tonight?"

Alexis froze, stuttering, "I was... I mean... I did... but... Tab is... shy."

Castle looked at his daughter carefully. He adjusted the flame on the stove before covering the pot with a lid. Wiping his hands, he came out from behind the counter. "Listen, honey-"

"Dad..."

"No, Alexis, let me say this." He tossed the towel onto the counter. "You have spent almost every night with this kid for the last two months. I'm not trying to push you but I don't think I'm out of line to ask to meet him."

Behind him, Beckett chewed on her lip, trying to keep her mouth shut.

"You're not, Dad." Alexis sighed. "It's just... complicated."

Kate bit down hard to keep from laughing.

"Complicated." Castle breathed in deeply. "Do you like this kid?"

The redhead looked from him to her grandmother before finding comfort in the soft brown of Beckett's eyes. "I think so."

He smiled, wrapping his daughter up in his arms. "Then I promise to give him a chance, okay?"

Alexis stared at him for a moment. "I'll remind you that you said that."

Rick looked at her quizzically but before he could ask any questions he felt Kate's hand close around his arm and heard her softly whispered, "Enough."

Smiling, he kissed Alexis on the forehead. "When you're ready, pumpkin."

"Thanks, Dad."

After that, dinner went smoothly, with maybe a little gentle teasing that earned Castle a kick to the shins.

He never did find out which woman did it.

After desert, they all sat enjoying their cocoa, Beckett laughing when Castle got whipped cream on his nose. Wiping it off, she stuck her fingers in her mouth, causing Alexis to shoot out of her seat.

"Okay! I'm out!"

"Wait!" Rick smiled as he turned to the detective. "Don't you think you should pick out what you're going to wear tomorrow night?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Where is it, Castle?"

He blinked at her innocently. "Where is what."

Reaching out, she grabbed his earlobe, smiling when he shouted "Apples! Apples!"

"Where is the dress you want me to wear tomorrow night? We both know you bought one and you're hiding it somewhere until the last minute so just tell me now!"

"It's in the closet!" He whimpered. "Behind the billions of shoes that have somehow migrated north."

Kate smiled, letting him go and heading for the bedroom, Martha and Alexis close behind her.

Rubbing his ear tenderly, Castle poured himself a scotch. He was halfway through his second before the bedroom door opened again.

Alexis came out first, a small smile on her lips and a flush to her cheeks. Martha followed afterward, her hands clasped together and her own smile huge.

Castle took one last quick sip of his drink before sliding the glass on to the counter. Sitting up eagerly, he focused all of his attention on the open bedroom door.

He wasn't prepared.

Katherine Beckett was a vision.

The dress was deep purple with a black lace overlay covering the fabric, giving it a lovely, if gothic feel. It was strapless, showing off the light tan of her shoulders and the freckles he loved to trace with his tongue. The bodice was heart shaped; barely containing the swells of the detective's breasts before hugging tightly along her sides, around her hips and down her thighs. At her knees, the dress flared out in a classic mermaid train.

She spun in a circle, making the bottom sway seductively.

If Castle had loved the front, the back nearly killed him.

Mostly because there wasn't one.

The dress was open all the way down to a point just shy of being obscene and the writer's mouth went dry with the thought of his hand against her bare skin all night.

"Wow." He breathed.

"That's what we said." Alexis beamed at him.

"It is amazing, Richard. But don't you think it's missing something?" Martha waved her hand impatiently.

His eyes widened. "Oh, right!" He jumped off the barstool and went to one of the side tables. Opening a drawer, the writer pulled out a large, flat black velvet box. He walked towards Beckett slowly, holding it out in front of him. When he was less than a foot away, he stopped; bringing the case up between them and opening it slowly.

"Rick..." Kate's breath caught, her hand immediately coming up to touch. She stopped short, pulling back as she looked at him suspiciously. "You're not going to pull some juvenile Pretty Woman move, right?"

Castle grabbed his chest dramatically. "You wound me, Detective!" He blinked under her scrutiny. "Okay, maybe I was but I certainly won't now."

The detective laughed, once again raising her hand. She trailed her fingers down the earrings first. Three inch platinum drops made up of five flawless half-carat diamonds; a shimmering amethyst surrounded by a circle of smaller diamonds dangling at the bottom. Then she turned to the necklace, almost afraid to touch it.

It was a string of identical flawless half-carat diamonds, but between each one were the same gorgeous purple stones, this time cut into tear drops, each of them also encrusted with smaller diamonds.

"Rick..." She breathed. "They're... truly stunning. But I can't..."

"Of course you can." He pulled the earrings out, carefully sliding them into the piercings she hardly ever used. Pulling the necklace free, he dropped the box onto the side table, going around behind her to lift it around her neck. He trailed his hand possessively across her back as he circled her. When he was standing in front of her again, his eyes glazed over slightly. "Perfect." He whispered.

"Castle-" She tried again.

"No." Rick touched her face gently. "They're yours. They were made for you. You are exquisite." He pursed his lips. "Will you do something for me?"

Kate raised one eyebrow warningly. "What?"

"Will you say 'I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way?"

"Castle!" She slapped him lightly on the chest, laughing as she ran her hands over her abdomen. "They are perfect." She smiled sweetly before taking a deep breath, Or, trying to. "I think you might be losing your touch though."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's a little tight, don't you think?"

Rick stepped closer, running his hands down her sides and over her hips. "Feels pretty good to me. Besides, it's the same size."

The two women behind him immediately cleared their throats.

"I mean..." He caught on quickly. "It is... but not all designers use the same sizing... chart." He watched her eyes narrow. "Or... maybe it's just that you're happy! You know people say being happy makes you-"

Beckett reached up, squeezing his lips into a duck bill to shut him up. "Pick your next word wisely. Otherwise you might be limping down the red carpet."

Rick smiled, tugging her close with the hands he still had on her hips. "Radiant." He kissed her gently, but thoroughly. "Happiness makes you radiant."

He looked at her with such love and tenderness that Beckett almost wanted to cry. She glanced over his shoulder, relieved to find the living room empty, Martha and Alexis were no where in sight.

"You do say the sweetest things." She cupped his cheek.

Castle covered his own hand with hers, leaning in to it as he stared into her eyes. "I mean it, Kate." His smile was full of wonder. "I don't know what I've been doing right, but I hope I keep doing it because when you're happy... well... for the last couple weeks it's like you've been... glowing."

Beckett froze. "Glowing?"

"Yeah. It's like there's this light and it just radiates out of you. Glowing is the best description I can give you."

Kate stared at him for a long moment and then leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." Rick whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

She went willing, nuzzling his neck as she mumbled. "I love you too." Turning her head, she buried her face in his shoulder; loving the feel of his arms around her, even as her smile slowly faded.

* * *

**_Please review if you have time! Thanks for the support!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: You are going to start seeing some of my favorite lines from season four and season five show up in the coming chapters. These are scenes I cannot really use because my A/U branched off in season three. But I also could not bear to exclude them because they were so powerful so I fit the in where I could._**

**_Please know that this is meant as an homage, not plagiarism. I claim no ownership of these particular lines or scenes at all. _**

**_I just loved them._**

**_A/N #2: I don't know if the morgue is in the basement, but I do know Pathology has been in the basement of every hospital I have worked in. So I am running with it. ;)_**

* * *

Castle yawned as he cracked his eyes open, blinking contentedly at the ceiling for a few moments as he relived the night before in his mind.

They had stood there, holding each other like that for a long time. Kate was so still that it was only her breath against his neck and the rapid beating of her heart that calmed his concerns.

Eventually he had whispered, "Kate?"

She had pulled back, smiling up at him. "C'mon Castle. Let's go to bed."

He had followed her into his bedroom where he slowly undressed her. He removed the jewelry carefully, setting it aside without a thought. Then he picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed before stripping off his own clothes and sliding in next to her.

Nothing would have made him happier than to make love with her.

But that didn't seem to be what the detective needed. She had kissed him quickly and rolled over, pulling his arm around her to tuck it under her breasts. When she shivered slightly, Castle had tightened his grip, burying his lips in her hair.

Slowly, she had relaxed against him until her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep.

Castle made a promise to himself right then and there... that he would be whatever she needed him to be... whenever she needed him to be it.

Always.

Rick shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. Unable to help himself, he reached out, looking for her warmth.

When his hand closed on nothing but cool sheets, he sat up in confusion. Looking around, he saw a pad of paper leaning up against the lamp on her side of the bed. Grabbing it, we wiped the sleep from his eyes before focusing on her slightly slanted script.

_Castle,_

_Thank you for last night. I... well... just thank you._

_There was a development in the case we closed yesterday and I needed to head in early. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. Do what you need to do, I know tonight is a big deal. Meet me at the station later._

_I love You,_

_Kate_

_P.S. Don't forget my coffee!_

Castle grinned as he swung his legs off the bed. "Like I could." He laughed, heading for the kitchen; caffeine his only objective.

Once he had a cup and a half of Arabica in him, Castle looked towards his study. He WAS two chapters behind on the newest novel and Kate DID say to do what he needed to do...

Picking up his mug he shuffled into his study, closing the door firmly behind him. Settling into his high back chair, Castle opened his laptop. His fingers tingled when he touch the keys.

Within moments, he was lost in the world of Nikki Heat.

* * *

Beckett stepped off of the elevator and into the basement, slowing her pace as she neared the double doors of the M.E.'s domain. She looked through the window at the same moment Lanie glanced towards the door. The black woman frowned at her; one eyebrow raised.

Kate squared her shoulders and pushed the doors wide. "Hey." She said brightly.

Lanie blinked. "Hey."

"I just uhm..." The detective frowned. "I needed the drop this off." She held out a vial of blood.

"I didn't think you had any open cases right now."

"We don't... officially."

"There's no file number on this vial." The M.E. took the test tube, a confused look on her face. "And why didn't C.S.U. drop this off?"

"It's a late collect." She looked her friend in the eye. "Will you just run it for me? Please?"

Lanie took a deep breath. "Kate... what's going on?"

"I'm working a hunch." Beckett chewed on her bottom lip. "So if you can keep this between us... I'll reimburse the department for the tests if you need me to."

The other woman's jaw dropped. What Kate was asking was a violation of protocol...

But still... This was Beckett. If she was being evasive, she had a damned good reason. The M.E. quelled her natural curiosity. For the moment anyway.

"What do you need me to run, sweetie?"

Kate sighed in relief. "Everything. Full panel? And I'm sorry to ask but... can you rush it?"

Lanie nodded without hesitating. "You'll have it by the end of the day."

* * *

Beckett couldn't keep her eyes off the clock all afternoon; except for when she was staring at her phone. It was bad enough waiting to hear from Lanie, but she hadn't heard from Castle either. It was after two.

She had just decided to call him when the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open to reveal his broad frame and matching smile. He walked towards her with a confident swagger; making Kate blush when she had to admit... he had earned it.

"Hi." He sat her coffee down in front of her before lowering himself happily into his chair.

"Hey." Kate couldn't help but smile back. He always had that effect on her.

Well, almost always. At least when she didn't feel like throttling him.

She took a sip of her coffee, moaning softly at the flavor and ended up blushing again when she found him staring at her adoringly, his chin in his hand propped up against the desk.

"Rick," Kate whispered, feeling her toes curl tightly inside her boots. "You need to stop looking at me like that."

Castle blinked. "Why?"

She couldn't help laughing. "It's not exactly discreet."

Rick leaned in closer. "Are you really going to talk to me about discreet after molesting me in a closet?" He whispered. "I think I lost a cuff link in there, by the way." He waggled his eyebrows. "Wanna help me find it?"

Kate laughed. "No!" She sat back in her chair. "What have you been doing anyway?"

Castle swallowed the smile that threatened to break free. "I was running around with another woman."

"Excuse me?"

He finally grinned at her. "Nikki." He leaned forward casually, his fingers brushing her thigh. "There are only two women in my life. You, and Nikki. Oh, and the redheads but for the safety of my breakfast, we're going to leave them out of this equation."

Beckett smiled down at her desk. If there was one thing she could count on, he would always be Rick. "Please." She agreed.

"So, what do we have going on?"

Kate grinned, sliding him a stack of files. "Paperwork."

Rick groaned, but grabbed the top file gamely. "You are so going to owe me for this."

* * *

At four-thirty, Castle closed the last file. Leaning his head to the side, he whimpered when his neck cracked loudly.

"Getting old, Castle?" Kate looked at him out of the corner of her eye; the smile on her lips giving her away.

Rick's eyes narrowed. "Just wait until we get home tonight. We'll see who's old."

The detective smirked.

"Speaking of which." Castle rose. "We should head home. Get ready."

"Uh, yeah." Kate shut down her computer. "I need to check in with Lanie on something first."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. You head to the loft. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Okay." He met her eyes. "Don't be late?"

"I won't. I promise."

His smile faltered. "I so wish I could kiss you right now."

Kate's lips trembled. "I know."

With a strange look on is face, Castle held out his hand.

Beckett looked at it curiously, then at him. He inclined his head towards it.

Slowly, she placed her hand in his, ignoring the jump in her heart rate when their skin met.

"This is me," he said softly. "Softly touching your face as I pull you in for a long, slow kiss."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "And this is me, kissing you back. Running my hands through your hair."

The look in Castle's eyes took her breath away. "Best. Handshake. Ever."

"Yeah." Kate laughed softly, her thumb running over his in small circles.

Letting go, he stood quickly, nodding to her with a smile. "See you soon."

Kate watched him walk away, swallowing hard.

That man would be the death of her.

* * *

Kate waited for fifteen minutes after he had left and then jumped out of her chair, striding purposefully towards the elevator.

The whole way down she tried hard not to chew on her nails.

When she reached the morgue doors, she took a deep breath, pushing through them forcefully. "Well?"

"Well, hello to you too." Lanie shot her friend a dirty look, gratified when the detective flushed. "There were no drugs present. No toxins either." She looked at Kate sadly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, honey." Lanie pulled the sample and the chart. "Your vic was pregnant."

The detective sat down heavily, grateful for Lanie's rolling chair. "How long?"

"About six weeks."

"Six weeks..." She laughed softly. "Six weeks."

The Old Haunt.

The detective paled...

"Are you all right?" Lanie gripped her shoulder tightly. "I know it's hard but you can't feel guilty. The only person at fault is the one that-"

"Run it again." Kate whispered.

Lanie stepped back, her head turning to the side as anger flashed in her eyes. "Are you questioning my ability to do my job?"

"No..." Beckett covered her face with her hands; looking at her friend through her fingers. "I'm questioning my ability to use contraceptives."

Lanie blinked.

And then she blinked again.

"This... is YOU?"

Kate took a long shuddering breath before nodding.

"You lied to me?"

"I..." Beckett took another deep breath. "I didn't want to. I just didn't know what to do."

Lanie looked at the tube in her hand for a moment before rushing away. "I know what I'm going to do. I'm running this shit again!"

* * *

**_Please review if you have time and thank you to everyone that has!_**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: For those of you that were curious, I did research the blood work thing. It IS possible to give a general estimation of the pregnancy term through HCG levels in blood but it is NOT exact. (Which is why Lanie said "About six weeks.") And there is also a Quantitative testing they can do to be a little more exact (Which is what Lanie would have done the second time.) but for EXACT? Yeah, you need an ultrasound. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. ;)

A/N #2: Because this is an A/U I need to take a few liberties with the books. Not changing anything major, but there are certain things that will not happen so how the books come out will be a little different. Also since most major authors produce one novel a year and this is the end of S3, I am going with the third book. ;) All I need is a little latitude.

A/N #3: To quote Lanie: "It's about to get interesting up in here..."

A/N #4: Sorry guys. Spent the last week in the hospital. I have frequent flier miles there. Thanks for being patient. More soon.

* * *

Kate walked slowly down the hall to Castle's loft; coming to an abrupt stop at his door. Turning around, she headed back the other way, only to stop herself and come back again.

She had never run from anything in her life.

So why did it seem so appealing to start now?

She reached out slowly, running her fingers down the center of his door. Hanging her head, she finally knocked.

When Castle opened the door, she wasn't ready for his wide open smile, not to mention the way he looked in his tux.

Everything about him was perfect; from his hair to the shine on his (she was guessing) very expensive shoes. When he saw that it was her he pulled her through the door and into his arms, dragging her into a long, delicious kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, he whispered, "And here I thought you were going to stand me up."

Kate looked up at him, her heart seizing painfully at the fear evident in his voice, even as he pretended to be joking. She ran her finger along his jawline. "Never." She whispered back, finally understanding that she meant it.

This was HIS night. One he wanted to share with her.

And she would be damned if she ruined it.

Tomorrow would be soon enough for reality.

Tonight?

Tonight was the fairy tale.

Kate placed her hand against his cheek as she kissed him tenderly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked quietly, making her heart ache.

"What?" She laughed, trying for a lighter mood. "Do you really think I'm going to let that dress go to waste?" When he looked down, Beckett placed her fingers under his chin and pulled his head up so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm sure." She swallowed. "You're worth it."

Castle smiled and she felt her heart catch in her chest.

"I should..." She kissed him again before pulling away reluctantly. "Uhm... I should go get dressed."

"Or undressed..." Ricks hands slid down her sides.

"Castle." She swallowed heavily when his lips hit her throat. "If we are going to make this party... oh..." She couldn't help the tremor that ran through her body when he brought his hands up to her breasts. With a shudder she could feel to her very core, she pulled away; immediately missing the warmth of him against her. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand against his chest when he went to move in close again. "If you have any hope of making this party... Go away."

"Really?"

Kate closed her eyes. "Yes, Castle. Really."

"Okay."

She could hear the smugness in his voice; it was bordering on pride. Biting her bottom lip, she tore herself away, heading for the bedroom.

"You have a key you know. Why didn't you just use it?" She heard him call out to her as she walked away. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Maybe next time."

It was more than an hour before she came out; her hair teased and piled up on her head in a fashionably messy do, her dress clinging to her every curve. The diamonds she wore flashed in the light from the kitchen, illuminating every facet.

But none of them were more stunning than her.

The dress fit her every curve, her five inch heels bringing her height up even with his; which was just fine with him.

Because as incredible as she looked, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her eyes.

They were sparkling, shading into green as they always did when she was happy. Her dark make-up giving her a smoky, seductive look that he had always found irresistible.

With a smile of wonder, he wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "You look amazing." Then he kissed her with such tenderness and barely restrained passion that Beckett felt her heart swell painfully. When Castle finally pulled away, she placed her hand on his cheek, returning his look of adoration as she gently wiped her lipstick off his mouth with her thumb.

"Ready?" Rick gripped her waist reassuringly.

Kate smiled bravely. "As I'll ever be."

The car service to The Beacon was twenty minutes of Kate laughing and slapping away Rick's hands as they wandered into inappropriate places. It wasn't until the car pulled to a stop that she realized what he had been doing.

Distracting her.

Ducking her head, Beckett looked out the window; her mouth going dry at the circus going on outside.

There were six huge spotlights shining eight foot wide beams of light up into the night sky with long red velvet ropes holding back what she could only describe as 'throngs' of people. The first several unruly rows were all paparazzi, local news media and print reporters, all of them craning their necks to see who was about to step out of the car.

Behind them, blocking out the rest of the sidewalk on both sides... were the fans. Hundreds of them. Many of them holding up signs or books, graphic novels or posters of Castle's book covers. She threw him a dirty look.

Did she have to be naked on EVERY cover?

Finally she looked towards the building, seeing the red carpet stretching out in front of her for what seemed like miles.

Kate swallowed. "Is it just me... or is this bigger than last time?"

Castle took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Well... The movie comes out in a week and the last two books hit the bestseller list so..." He looked her in the eyes. "Last time you walked the carpet alone." He smiled at her sweetly. "You never have to do that again. Neither do I."

Beckett bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry at the love and pride in his voice. "Like you ever walked a red carpet alone, Writer Boy." She carefully ran her index fingers under her eyes. "Now stop looking at me like that or you're going to ruin my make-up." Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and reached for the door. "Let's go."

"Uh...uh..." Rick pulled her back looking at her hopefully. "It's just... you know..."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine, Castle. But try it at a crime scene and I will break your arm!"

"I wouldn't expect any less." Eagerly, he jumped out of his side and trotted around to hers, waving the driver away as he opened the door himself and held out his hand.

The crowd went silent as the paparazzi began snapping pictures; everyone straining to see who would be accompanying the notorious playboy to the launch.

Kate took a moment to calm herself, and then reached out and slid her hand into Castle's; ignoring the frisson of electricity that always coursed through her when their skin met.

As the writer gently pulled her from the car, there was a collective 'Oh' of surprise...

Then the crowd went wild.

Smiling brilliantly, she waved to the people cheering, blushing at the calls of "I love you, Nikki!" and even more so when someone shouted "Kate Beckett is my hero!"

Rick placed a protective arm around her waist as they slowly strolled up the carpet, turning and smiling at the people begging for photographs.

It went quicker than she had thought it would, at least until the end.

Right before they reached the doors, a young girl ducked under the ropes. She couldn't have been more than twelve and honestly had no business reading Castle's books. She ran straight into Kate's arms, looking up at her with wide adoring eyes. "I want to be you when I grow up."

Beckett looked down at her, feeling her eyes mist over. "Well," She swallowed as she bent down, cupping the young girls face in her hands. "If you still feel that way after college? You come see me, okay?"

The girl beamed at her, squeezing her hand before running back to her mother.

"Nice, Detective." Castle breathed into her ear. "I knew you were a natural."

Blushing and shaking her head, Kate followed him inside.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I know it is short and I apologize. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but with the hospital stay I couldn't do it. Already working on the next bit. Stay tuned.

A/N #2: I always wanted to see Castle tell off the other women in his life. This gave me a happy.

* * *

The crowd inside The Beacon was just as energized as the crowd outside, if a little more sedate. Kate recognized many of the people that shared the room with them. Actors, officials... even the Mayor was there.

And Rick steered them directly towards him.

"Big Cheese!" He smiled broadly, slapping the other man on the back. "Thank's for coming!"

"Like I would miss it." The Mayor turned to look at Beckett. "And now I am glad I didn't. Detective Beckett you look stunning."

"Thank you, Sir."

He tilted his head at her. "Now didn't I tell you to call me Bob?'

Kate flushed, smiling. "Uh, yeah. Thank you... Bob."

"And you..." The black man turned to Castle, immediately noting the happiness that had transformed his friends face. "I'm glad to see you wised up."

Rick blinked, looking at the Mayor quizzically. "I beg your pardon?"

Bob smiled, gripping his shoulder. "You didn't trade down." He glanced at Kate again. "And you most certainly couldn't trade up."

The detective's cheeks pinked beautifully and it was all Castle could do to keep himself from kissing her right there, in the middle of the room.

"Aaaand on that note..." The mayor cleared his throat.

"Right..." Castle had the good grace to flush. "Drinks?" He looked at Beckett. "Vodka, right?" At her nod he turned to his friend.

The mayor raised his glass. "I'll stick to the sparkling water."

"Kay. Be right back."

They both watched him head to the bar.

Then Bob turned to her, smiling softly. "You're good for him."

"Uhm..." Kate faltered. "I'm sorry?"

"He's grown up a lot in the last three years." He laughed. "I didn't think I would ever stop cleaning up after his... indiscretions. But I haven't had to... since he met you."

The detective shook her head. "He did that on his own."

"Maybe. But he never had a reason to... until now." He held out his hand, taking hers to gently kiss her knuckles. "I need to go be a politician, but I'm sure we will run into each other again. Enjoy yourself."

Kate leaned her head to the side, lost in her thoughts as the Mayor walked away; so much so that when Castle returned and touched her arm she jumped slightly.

"Sorry." The writer grinned as he pressed a glass into her hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course!" Beckett assured him quickly, raising the glass to her mouth. Before it reached her lips, she suddenly stopped, peering into it curiously before smiling at Castle and setting it down on a nearby table. "You know... I think I'm going to follow the Mayor's queue and stick with sparkling water."

Rick's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

She shrugged, as casually as she could manage. "This is a big night." She straightened his lapel absently. "I want to remember all of it."

Again, all Castle wanted was to kiss her. He actually took a step towards her before stopping, taking a long drink of his scotch as he tried to compose himself. "Right."

Kate smiled at him sympathetically. "I think I saw the boys over there." She pointed to the back of the room. "I want to go say hi."

"Sure."

Right as he took her hand, Paula showed up and grabbed Castle by the sleeve. "You gotta minute?"

He could tell by the tone of her voice that his agent was unhappy. REALLY not something he wanted to deal with right now. "Well, actually-"

"It's okay, Castle." She pulled away from him gently. "I know you have responsibilities. I'll catch up to you later."

The writer let go reluctantly, his eyes never leaving her form until he lost her in the crowd.

"WHAT are you doing?" Paula's grating voice dragged his attention back.

Castle looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That little scene on the carpet? Oh, and bringing her at all? It's one thing to make people wonder, but you're serving up the goose before it's even cooked!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "It's bad enough you had to make her you're...playpal... but bringing her tonight... You're losing the unmarried 30-40's. For her?"

The derision in Paula's voice was more than he could take. Squaring his shoulders, he stared down at her hard; his nostrils flaring.

Paula took a step back. She wasn't scared of him.

Not exactly.

But she had never... EVER... seen the look in his eyes that she saw right then. It was like she had crossed a line.

One that couldn't be uncrossed.

"Rick..."

Castle held up his hand. "No." The shake of his head had a chilling finality to it. "Not her. Not ever. Do you understand?"

"Rick-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? That is a yes or no question, Paula. And trust me, if it's no?" He smiled coldly, cocking his head to the side. "I can have a new agent by tomorrow. But her?" He glanced in the direction Kate had gone. "She is ...irreplaceable. Now... Let's try this again. Do you understand?"

Swallowing, Paula ducked her head; nodding silently.

"Good." He grinned charmingly. "I'm glad we get each other. Agents are so hard to train."

Paula blinked.

This wasn't Meredith. It wasn't Gina.

It wasn't the multitudes of celebutantes and harpies she was used to dealing with.

This was different.

WAY different.

She watched him walk away; knowing her world had just changed and she had no choice but to change with it.

* * *

Please review if you have time! Thanks to all that have!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Don't sweat the short. More is on the way. This just seemed to need it's own.

A/N #2: To the Ryanites... I am not trying to make him a clown. I just think he is the kind of guy who would be so in love with his wife that he would be oblivious.

A/N #3: Sorry pervs. No smexy in this one... but... very... VERY soon.

* * *

"Woo hoo hoo!" Esposito shook his hand as Beckett walked up, trying hard to hide the smile threatening to break free. "We got us a hottie here!" He pointed at Kate, raising his voice. "Hottie detective here! Where are the cameras?"

Kate slugged him in the shoulder; laughing when he made a little 'oof' sound. "You're such a girl, Espo. Wait... Girls are tougher."

"Ha ha." The Latino grinned at her. "Where's your boy, anyway?"

"Her boy?" Ryan blinked at them. "Did I miss something?"

"Everything, bro. Everything."

"Eh." Kate shrugged; indicating behind her with her head. "He's off being a world famous author. You know how it is."

"I should be so lucky." Espo grinned at her slyly. "So... explain the dedication to me?"

Kate blinked. "The dedication?"

He held out a copy of 'Heat Rises'. Looking at him suspiciously, Kate slid her hands across the cover and opened it.

She wasn't prepared.

It wasn't poetry.

It wasn't a declaration.

It wasn't a lot of things.

What it was...

...was just one word.

_Always_.

Her eyes filled and Esposito looked away. He could handle a lot of things from his boss.

Tears weren't one of them.

Scratching his forehead, he patted her awkwardly on the back. "You uhm... you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah." Kate breathed in deeply, pulling the emotions wracking her body back into check. "I'm good." Six weeks in and she was already losing it?

Hormones were a bitch.

Smiling gamely, Kate looked around. "Where's Lanie?"

"Bathroom." Esposito shrugged. "Expensive champagne has it's own costs I guess."

"I'm going to go check on her." She smiled at him wanly, making him watch her until she disappeared into the crowd.

"Dude." Ryan followed his line of sight. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Kate slammed into the bathroom harder than she intended; throwing the door back to bang loudly against the wall. Luckily, there was only one other woman in there with her; a blonde who's eyes widened almost comically before she rushed back to he party.

"Now I know that has to be you." Lanie's voice echoed in the stillness. A moment later, the gorgeous black woman stepped out of one of the stalls, washing her hands and then patting her hair as she studied her reflection in the mirror. "What's up, Kate?"

The detective blinked at her. "What's up?"

"Yeah." The M.E. shrugged, raising her eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Uh..." Kate's eyes narrowed. "My endorphins?"

"Yeah?" Lanie walked towards her friend, gripping her arms tightly. "And that changed nada. You are still you. I am still me. Just because you have a little Rook inside you..."

Kate smacked her on the arm, smiling when Lanie laughed.

"Honey... what are you so afraid of?"

Beckett looked at her friend. "Tomorrow?"

Lanie smirked. "You are the biggest bad ass I have ever met." Her grin couldn't be wider. "And you are going to be the best Mom ever."

Kate gasped, tears streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath.

Lanie wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her tightly until she stopped shaking.

* * *

Please review if you have time! Thanks for the support!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Please keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times.

A/N #2: Stay with me...

* * *

Castle worked his way through the crowd. When he reached Ryan and Espo, the two detectives pursed their lips and refused to meet his eyes.

"What?" Rick looked back and forth between them. "What?"

"Nothing."

He looked behind him, his heart catching as she walked towards him.

She was...

Magnificent didn't even come close.

She was hard... and angled. Soft... and curved.

She was every contradiction he had ever known.

And she was his.

He clenched his fists.

This was going to be hard.

He moved in closer.

Her eyes were bright... shining; making his smile falter just a little. But just as he reached a hand to her face she grinned that cocky Beckett grin, shaking her head slightly. Taking her queue, he dropped his arm.

There would be time for all that later.

That was the point, wasn't it?

That they had time?

Castle held his arm out, smiling happily when Beckett looped her own through his. "Time to be you."

"I'm always me."

"Yes... yes you are."

* * *

They fell through the door to the loft laughing; their voices loud, their bodies louder as they tripped to the floor.

Alexis jumped nervously as Rick and Kate appeared, pulling away from the person she had been sitting very close to on the couch.

Castle smiled as he climbed to his feet and hung up their coats. "Hey Pumpkin. Who's this?"

"Uhm..." His daughter was oddly reticent. He looked at her more closely for a moment; thinking she seemed flushed. Then Kate grabbed his arm, squeezing gently.

"Uh... Castle..." She tried not to grin.

"It's okay, Detective." Alexis stood, holding her hand out to pull her friend from the couch. "This is Tabrett."

Rick smiled, oblivious. He held out his hand. "Tabrett. That's unusual. Where's that from?"

The striking blonde girl took his hand without hesitating. "It's Australian."

"Ahh." He looked around, trying to think of something to say.

Kate took pity on the girl. "This must be the foreign exchange student you were helping to... uhm... acclimate?"

Alexis flushed beautifully and Castle blinked.

"What am I missing here?"

The redhead looked over at Tabrett... falling into the green of her eyes.

"We're... Together."

Her father laughed. "Obviously. You're both right here."

Kate shook her head. She grabbed his ear and pulled him down; whispering something to him under her breath.

Rick visibly paled. "Really?"

Alexis swallowed, nodding. "Really."

Castle blinked several times and then sat down heavily on the couch. "So that kind of negated the 'talk' we had." He said absently, blinking as he tried to focus. "Give me a little time to research the internet and I can try again."

Alexis blushed to the roots of her hair. "It's okay, Dad! I got it."

He looked at her in shock. "You do?"

"Not like that...ugh..." The red head turned to Kate. "Okay, now I could use your help."

Kate hugged her tightly.

"Sometimes..." She smiled at the younger woman. "Sometimes you have to push the limits of who you've been... to find out who you are."

* * *

_Okay, now that you know one of the twists, please know... I believe Alexis to be a bright, savvy, open and accepting young woman. In other words..._

_Extraordinary._

_To her I don't think there would be a gay/straight/bisexual inner dilemma. I think it would just be that she met someone incredible and she wants to explore it._

_BUT! Do not worry! I have no intention of delving TOO deep into that side of the story line, if you know what I mean. (Wink, Wink, nudge, nudge) _

_She may be 17 in Season 3, and Tab might be her own age, but still... Can't do it... Makes me feel skeevy. LOL!_

_And so she will remain, precious Little Castle. :)_


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I think Ryan just didn't get how serious they were.

How weird is it that i think of these characters like my friends?

A/N #2: No, Alexis is not a 'switch hitter". She just has a wide open heart. Someone who falls for a person, not a sex.

A/N #3: Wow are we here already? Here we go... (No seriously... really... lol!)

* * *

Castle collapsed onto the couch as Alexis left to take her friend home; gladly accepting the use of his car service... for once.

"Uh..." He shook his head. "So not how I saw tonight ending."

Kate pressed a glass of scotch into his hand. "Does it bother you?"

"Bother me?"

"That she might be..." Kate waved her hand in the air.

"No! No, no... not at all." He ran his hand through his hair. "Gay, straight... whatever. I don't care what she is. All I want is for her to be happy. But... it's still not an easy road."

"No." Kate sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "But that wouldn't be her fault would it?"

Rick shook his head, laughing softly.

"You should be proud, Castle." Beckett felt the honesty behind her own words. "You raised a remarkable young woman. The fact that she could see this as an opportunity..." Kate smiled shyly. "Not everyone is so together at seventeen."

He peered at her from the corner of his eye. "You?'

Kate shrugged. "We all have those periods in our life, Castle. Times when we don't know what we're doing. We just have to do the best we can... and hope the people who love us keep on loving us."

"I always will." He looked at her seriously. "Both you and her. I always will."

Swallowing heavily, Kate shook her head. "C'mon superstar. Time for bed.

"Kay." He took her hand, pulling her down close to him. "But someday, you ARE going to tell me that story."

* * *

He woke slowly the next morning; stretching languidly, reaching for her now familiar form.

He frowned when his hand hit paper.

_Last night was great..._

He rubbed his eyes slowly.

_Better than I had hoped. Get some writing done before Paula and Gina hunt me down and wrap me up in scotch tape. See you later tonight._

Castle grinned.

It wasn't whether they would be together every night anymore.

It was simply when.

Humming under his breath, he went to make himself coffee.

* * *

It was late.

And he hadn't heard from her all day.

He told himself to relax, that she was more than capable of making it through one day without him.

There were three knocks on the door, making Castle smile and whisper "Penny" under his breath as he turned the heat down on his famous Carbonara. For some reason she was still wary of using her key. Three more knocks came, making him whisper "Penny" again with a smile before throwing the towel he was using over his shoulder and heading for the door just as the knock came three more times.

With a huge smile on his face, he pulled it open. "Penny!"

Kate blinked up at him, her forehead furrowing as she looked at him in confusion. "Who's Penny?"

"Sheldon? Penny? Leonard?" He shook his head with a sigh. "You and I are seriously going to have a TV night." When she didn't laugh Castle grew serious. "What's wrong?"

Beckett shook her head, clearly distracted.

He took her hand and pulled her into the loft; peeling off her leather jacket and directing her to the couch where she sat absently. He sat on the edge of the coffee table across from her. "Tell me."

She looked up at him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I..." She shook her head. "I'm...afraid..."

Rick blinked. Those were two words he had never thought he would hear from her. "Of what?"

"Of what you'll think...

She looked so sad that he reached out and stroked her cheek gently, blinking when he realized she was vibrating like a hummingbird. Like her body was massively amping up her adrenaline. "There is nothing you could tell me that would change how I think, or feel, about you... You know how much-"

She couldn't stand the look of love in his eyes. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth.

So not the way she had practiced it.

Castle stood up, moving to slowly sit down beside her, careful not to touch her. Not that he didn't want to, but she looked like she might explode at the contact. "Are you sure?" He whispered, his heart hammering in his chest.

Kate nodded. "I had them run it twice."

"Okay." Rick swallowed. "so..."

"I swear I was on the pill, Rick. I'm not some money grubbing socialite after the White Whale."

He blinked. The bewildered look on his face turning into anger. "Is that how little you think of me? That I would think that little of YOU? That's something Meredith might do. Not you."

He took a deep breath and tried to lighten the moment. "Look... The pill is only 98% effective so that's like two chances out of a hundred that it might fail... figure in how many times we've had sex over the last two months..." He did the math in his head. They both looked at each other, faces flushing. "That would make our percentage... Uh...yeah...we were doomed from the start." He smiled gently. "Besides, this isn't all on you, Kate. I didn't do my part either. It's just... Once I had been inside you with nothing between us... I don't think I could've managed to not be that close to you all the time."

Kate had the good grace to flush. Then her eyes went stony. "Aren't you going to ask?"

It was Castle's turn to look confused. "Ask what?"

"If it's yours." Her voice was so small he had to lean in to hear her.

"Are you fucking serious?" NOW he was mad. Standing up, he went to the stove; moving their dinner off the burner so that it wouldn't overcook.

Kate watched him stand there for a moment, his shoulders heaving as he tried to get his temper under control. When he could breathe normally again, he turned to face her. A look of sadness in his eyes.

"I know it's mine." He walked towards her slowly. "From the moment you told me I never had a doubt. Do you know why?"

She shook her head, brushing away the tears on her cheeks.

"Because you're you." Castle came to a stop right in front of her, kneeling down to look into her eyes. He took both her hands in his. "You have more integrity than anyone I have ever met."

Kate began to shake as the tears took over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "I don't know what to do, I never... I didn't think I would ever..."

"Hey, hey ,hey..." He smoothed his hands across her back, soothing her before gently pushing her away to look into her eyes. "Maybe this wasn't planned. Maybe...it's not the greatest time... but please don't think for a second that I am not excited or happy as hell, because I am... I mean... can you imagine a little version of us? My looks, your brains..."

She threw him a sarcastic look, rolling her eyes.

Castle smiled. "What do YOU do? You eat well and stay healthy. What do WE do? We do what all couples do. We just... do it a little out of order."

She sniffled and looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Marry me."

Kate just stared at him. Slowly the confused look turned to anger, making Castle blink.

That was definitely not the effect he expected.

"So you want to marry me because I'm pregnant?" She stood up and brushed passed him. "I'm not trying to 'catch' a husband, Castle, and I certainly do not want to look back on my life and wonder if you married me because you wanted to, or because you felt obligated to." She strode to the door, grabbing up her coat and pulling it on as he quickly caught up to her, holding her gently by the arms.

"Listen to me-"

"No, Castle. I think we've both said enough."

"Kate!" His grip tightened slightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Let. Me. Go."

Rick swallowed. "Just one minute? I know you love me... As much as I love you. All I am asking for is ONE minute."

She took a deep breath. "You have exactly sixty seconds."

He smiled. "Okay, wait here." He darted quickly into his study, Kate watching him with wide eyes.

He had one minute and he was leaving her standing alone in the foyer?

He was back seconds later, flying through the doorway so quickly he tripped over his own feet, stumbling into her and knocking them both to the ground.

"Castle!" She snapped trying to extricate herself from the tangle of extremities. "Was it your plan to break my legs so I couldn't crawl away?" She was finally able to stand, confused when he stayed on his knees. "Rick..." Her voice was full of warning.

"Just...listen." He took her hand. "I admit the first year we worked together, all I wanted was to get you into bed."

She rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. "Like that's news."

"Just... for once will you just listen to me?"

The honest plea in his voice made her stop. "Fine... go on."

"But when you let me come back that second year... I knew how I felt had changed. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted to sleep with you... But not for the same reasons. I watched you everyday; the way you invested in the victims, the way you cared about their families... and I knew you were unlike anyone I had ever met in my life. Everyday I would wait for a call... and trust me there is a certain amount of guilt involved in hoping for a body to drop just so I could be near you."

The anger faded from her eyes as she listened to him.

"And when you let me come back this year..."

"I didn't let you come back. You won the bet."

Castle snorted. "You don't really think I believe that do you? I write fiction for a living."

She blushed slightly.

"Then... in that hotel room in LA..." He continued. "I knew how hard I had fallen for you, how badly I wanted you... and not just for one night."

Kate had to clear her throat before she could respond. "That's..." She shook her head. "What does any of that have to do with now?" She blinked when he began to tremble right in front of her.

"When you sent me home the day we got back to check on Alexis and Mother... I made one other stop." He put his hand in his pocket. "If I only wanted to marry you because you're pregnant... Why would I already have this?"

He pulled a small, black velvet box out of his pocket, opening it slowly.

All the breath left Kate's body as she stared at the ring nestled in it's little bed.

It was gorgeous.

A platinum filigree band with small clusters of sparkling diamonds surrounding a flawless princess cut that had to be at least five carats. It wasn't as big as she knew he would have wanted...but it was the most she would ever wear.

He did know her.

Kate reached out with one finger, gently tracing the top of the ring. "You've had this since then?"

"Well, it took them a while to make it. I picked it up yesterday. But... yes."

"Why?"

Castle's face was wide open, honest. "Because I want more."

Kate bit her lower lip, remembering back to that night at The Old Haunt and suddenly realizing that he hadn't been talking about sex.

"But... what about Martha..." Her eyes widened. "And Alexis!"

Castle sighed. "They love you. But even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter. I love you. And this is about US."

Kate stared at him for a very long time, her face unreadable.

"Uhm... I'm losing feeling in my legs here."

She laughed softly, her eyes brimming with tears as she dropped down to the floor in front of him. Unable to speak, she nodded.

"Is that a yes? You know I can be dense sometimes..." He desperately needed to hear the word.

She threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. "Yes." She kissed him hard. "Yes." Another kiss, harder this time. "Yes..." She took the box from his fingers and set it aside reverently. "Yes!" She tackled him, knocking him backwards to the floor; straddling him as she brought her lips down to his, kissing him passionately. Her hips began to move against him through no volition of her own.

For a moment, Castle was stunned, but he caught up quickly; wrapping his arms around her tightly and flipping her over.

Kate groaned as she felt him harden against her thigh.

"Wait!" Rick drew back quickly. His eyes wide with fear. "Is this okay?" He placed his hand on her belly, under her shirt and Kate felt her heart swell with love for the ridiculous man.

HER ridiculous man.

"Castle... The baby is the size of a snow pea. I'm pretty sure we have quite a few months before we need to start worrying. And even then..." She wiggled her hips against him, loving the way his eyes rolled back and closed. "Even then..." She leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I can always be on top."

Castle's eyes glazed over as he imagined a pregnant Beckett on top of him, riding him passionately... her belly big with his child. The corners of his mouth turned up in a delighted smile.

"Focus, Castle." Laughing, she slipped her hands down his back, cupping his firm, perfect ass. She used the purchase to pull him into her. "So... feel like celebrating now?"

"Oh hell yes! But first..." Rick looked around, spying the box on the floor next to them. He grabbed it up, pulling the ring from it before tossing it over his shoulder. He looked directly into her eyes as he slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand.

It fit perfectly.

"NOW we can celebrate!" Jumping up, he pulled Kate to her feet before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, running for the bedroom.

"Castle!" Beckett squeaked through her laughter.

"Don't make me hit you over the head with my club."

"Okay, Caveman." She said breathlessly as he threw her gently onto the bed. "But you better have a loincloth under those clothes."

* * *

Please review if you have time! Thanks!

(Yes, you get the caveman scene in the next chapter... Pervs after my own heart. :D This just... well... yeah... OKAY! I am a softy!)

A/N: Okay. Just for you Ron!


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: Sorry guys. I had to rewrite the love scene like 12 times to get it as perfect as I could. It seemed important. And since I write out of order, that means everything was done but that. ._**

**_Private Note: Happy Birthday, Bunneh. I love you._**

* * *

Rick watched Kate unbutton her shirt as he did the same with his own. There was something... exciting .. and incredibly erotic about watching her undress; even though she had done it so many times that he was amazed it was still so powerful... normally.

But this time...

This time...

It was different.

He stopped undoing his own buttons, watching with a small smile as she slid her bra off. Reaching down, he splayed his hand across her belly. "There's a little bit of me... inside of you right now..." He whispered.

Kate faltered; her breath becoming harsh as she tried to think of something to say. "There's... been a little bit of you inside of me for a couple of months now, Castle."

"A _little_ bit?!" He looked offended.

"Okay..." The detective said with a rueful grin. "Maybe not so little."

"Thank you." Rick threw his shirt across the room; toeing off his shoes and socks but only reaching for his waist when Beckett did the same. He was down to his boxers in no time flat, looking at Kate in confusion when she was still behind the curve.

She looked pointedly at the large red S on the fly of his blue boxer briefs. "Brag much?" One eyebrow arched. "So... No loincloth, huh?"

Castle grinned. "It's in the wash."

Kate shook her head, knowing the saddest part was that he was probably serious.

She reached out and stuck a finger under his waistband; pulling it out as far as she could before letting it fly back with a loud 'snap'.

"Hey!"

"Then get rid of them."

The writer did as he was told; stopping to look at her pointedly when she didn't move.

"What?" Beckett grinned at him broadly, crossing her arms behind her head. "You think these heels are going to take themselves off?"

Castle scowled at her. "I'm pretty sure Tarzan never took off Jane's boots."

"Well... We can play with the roles a little bit."

He smiled.

She was so lucky she was Beckett.

Castle nodded, grabbing one boot and pulling it gently free before following it with the other. When he removed her hose, he scratched his nails down her calves; feeling the tremors in his own spine matching hers.

"Tell me you're mine." Rick shook his head when Kate's eyes darkened. "Not like that. Not in a possession kind of way. I don't want to own you. No one should ever, or COULD... ever, own you. I just want... I need to know that..." He closed his eyes. "Just tell me... Please."

There was no hesitation.

"I'm yours."

Castle grabbed her jeans, pulling them and her whisper-of-lace panties off before quickly settling between her thighs. When he suddenly froze, Kate looked up at him in concern, only to swallow heavily when she saw the look in his eyes. "I..." His mouth kept working but no sound came out.

She took pity on him; smiling in spite of herself. "We're losing the mood here, caveman."

"No..." Castle slid on top of her, digging his fingers into her hair; winding it around his hands as he pulled her lips up to his. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, unable to control his smile when she opened wider to let him in. "Never."

The heat coming off the writer's body was intense; the feel of him, incredible. She felt the soft whisper of his over-heated skin brushing against her and surged into him. "Rick..."

Kate's voice was ragged and it tore through him like a knife, sending his heart racing as he kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck. When he reached the pulse jumping in her throat, he bit down hard, making her hiss.

But he didn't apologize.

Instead he sucked harder, groaning when her hips pushed up against him, making him squeeze his eyes shut to keep from thrusting himself into her.

"Castle..."

He shook his head, grabbing her hair and pulling her backward, making Kate arch her neck so he could trail his lips across it.

"Word?" Rick whispered.

Beckett grinned under his touch, lost in the feel of his mouth. "Trust me... Castle..." She gasped. "You'll know it when you hear it... If you ever do."

The writer actually stopped breathing for a moment.

Then he slid his way lower, running his fingers along her ribs; reveling in the shudders that wracked her body. He licked the skin between her breasts, thinking it was the softest, sweetest taste he had ever known...

Except maybe for one other.

But that was Kate too.

This... this was the salt-sweet tang of the sweat that lightly coated her skin, mixing with his own; creating a scent that was uniquely their own.

Castle nibbled and kissed his way down her abdomen; slowing when he reached her belly, tracing the outline of her abs with his fingertips.

"Kiss those goodbye." Kate smiled, running her fingers through his hair, adoring the weight of him on top of her.

"I'll kiss every inch of you for the rest of my life."

Becket felt the weight of his words, felt how much he meant them.

He wasn't a man-child anymore.

He was whole now.

And so was she.

Kate closed her eyes as he continued downward; burying his nose between her thighs and inhaling deeply.

Castle smiled, loving the feel of her tightly trimmed hair against his cheeks and chin, the scent of her; so clean and heady. He flicked his tongue out slowly; teasing her mercilessly, increasing the pressure against her swollen bundle of nerves as she writhed beneath him.

"Rick..." Her fingers tightened painfully in his hair as he slid his hand up her thigh, groaning into her; his breath hot against her sensitive flesh as he realized the slickness had traveled halfway down her thighs.

"_Jesus_..." The writer closed his eyes, trying to control the lust that shot through him.

But Kate wasn't having it. She reached down and took hold of his hand, pulling it up to impale himself on two of his fingers with a shallow gasp. "Yes..."

That was all Rick needed. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her hips up roughly to gain better access with his mouth even as his fingers curled deeply inside of her.

He wasn't quiet. It wasn't reverent.

It was wild, and hot... and everything he knew they would be together.

And more than he had ever hoped for.

He felt Kate start to clench around him and increased the pressure of his fingers and his tongue.

When she shattered, it was hard and fast; almost dirty. Vulgar words falling from her lips and making him bury his head in her stomach to control himself.

Her body vibrated for several long minutes; small quakes shuddering through her, making her tremble beneath him. When he felt her hands in his hair, he took a deep breath.

"I can wait." He whispered slowly, trying to regulate his breathing.

Beckett tugged him up roughly, pulling on his hair until she was staring directly into his eyes; her pupils so wide with desire there was no color left.

"Don't you fucking dare." She took hold of him, guiding him into her as she locked her ankles behind his ass; tugging him forward.

Rick slid into her with something so close to relief that it actually scared him for a moment.

She was his home.

It had taken him forty plus years but he finally understood all those old love songs.

Then Kate tightened her calves, making him grunt as his body took over, shutting down his brain as he lost himself in the feel of the woman beneath him.

* * *

Kate stumbled out of the bedroom, yawning as she fumbled with the buttons on Castle's shirt. She had grabbed it and his Superman briefs up off the floor as she headed for the kitchen, in desperate need of water. Castle had run back to the fridge after round... one... _ish_; bringing six bottles back to bed with him; lining them up on the nightstand like little soldiers.

And one by one... they had fallen.

War was hell.

She ran her fingers through her hair, reaching for the fridge to pull a bottle out eagerly. She drained half of it, her head tilted towards the ceiling as she shuffled back the way she had come.

"Hey."

Beckett snorted in surprise, water spraying out of her mouth as she blinked at the young redhead on the couch. Dropping the bottle onto the living room table, she grabbed the bottom of her borrowed shirt, trying to pull it lower as she bent her knees. "Alexis." She wiped her mouth, smiling. "Sorry, you scared me."

"That's okay." Alexis threw her a pointed look. "I've seen worse. And I scare myself sometimes."

Kate saw the moonlight glinting off her own finger and quickly covered the ring with her other hand. She wasn't worried about the girl's reaction, but she was pretty sure Castle would want to tell her himself. She looked at Alexis carefully. "Is this about Tabrett? Do you want me to wake up your dad-"

"No!" The younger woman swallowed, whispering, "No. It's just... I have no idea what I'm doing."

The detective sighed, leaning against the counter. "I don't think you're supposed to, sweetheart."

"I just... I don't understand...

"What?" Kate's voice was gentle. "What don't you understand? Or better yet, tell me what you DO understand. She's smart?"

"And funny."

"She makes you laugh." Kate crinkled her nose, rolling her eyes. "You'd be amazed what that's worth." She moved a few steps closer. "She's interesting and exciting. Foreign? Different."

Alexis swallowed, nodding.

"Different matters too." The detective took a deep breath. "The most important thing, Alexis, is that you only do what you are ready for. Just because you're capable of... appreciating Tab's qualities, doesn't mean that you should act on it."

"So you're saying I shouldn't?"

"No!" The detective shook her head adamantly. "Not anymore than I am telling you that you should. I can't tell you what to do. No one can. But I can tell you... You only have one first time. And I'm pretty sure that's what we're talking about here. It will stay with you for the rest of your life. So just... be sure."

"Have you..." Alexis paused, looking at the detective pointedly.

Kate blushed. "No." She ran her hands through her hair, going to sit down next to the young redhead. "There was... One girl... One time. I was about your age."

Little Castle looked like she was battling between being polite and being curious.

"You can ask me anything you want, Alexis."

"Did you... do... anything?"

Beckett laughed softly, shaking her head. "A kiss. Nothing else. I wasn't quite to your level of maturity at the same age." Her eyes turned distant, lost in memories. "But I still think about her sometimes."

"Do you think you were... are... you know..."

"Bisexual? No." She shook her head. "It just wasn't me. Not that I would have minded. Would have made for a lot more interesting Saturday nights." She grinned at the younger woman's wan smile. "I still believe it would have been lovely. Alexis, there is nothing wrong with being who you are; as long as it is honestly who you are. And how do you think you figure that out, without answering your own questions?" Alexis shook her head and Kate wrapped her arms around her. "What I told you before is true. You can't base who you are going to be on who you've always been. The best advice I can give you, is be true to yourself, and be careful."

Little Castle looked at her, an honest smile on her face. "Thanks', Detec- I mean Kate."

"You're very welcome. Always." She hugged her again and then stood. "I better get back..."

"Before he sends out a search party."

Kate had almost walked through the bedroom door when she heard Alexis whisper, "Welcome to my family, Katherine Beckett."

* * *

Castle wiped his eyes tiredly before tying his robe shut. He had managed to steal his boxers back from Beckett for the moment, but something told him it would only be a temporary victory.

She loved to wear his clothes.

And honestly... he loved it too.

"Richard?"

Castle jumped, squeaking softly in surprise. He stared at the woman on the stairs before sighing. "Yes, Mother?"

"I was just wondering why you were standing in the middle of the living room with your eyes closed." Martha descended, following him into the kitchen; her eyes sharp as she watched his every move.

"Was I?" He shrugged. "I was... thinking. What are you doing home? I thought you were staying uptown until the play ended."

The older woman ignored the question. "What were you thinking...about?" She waved her hands dramatically, making Castle blink.

"A... story." He frowned at her, opening up all the wrong cabinets as he looked for his french press.

"Are you sure?" Martha looked at him pointedly.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Well..." The actress sat down on one of the barstools, pulling something out of her pocket with flourish. "There is this."

Rick stared at the small velvet box in her hand.

"Where... how? When?"

Martha shook her head. "I found it on the floor. And trust me, while that was surprising, it was even more surprising..." She flipped the box open. "When I found it empty."

The writer looked at her like a deer in headlights.

"Oh for goodness sake, Richard. Just tell me she said yes!"

"She said yes."

Martha smiled broadly, coming around to hug her son.

"Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic that you're happy for us, Mother. But how did you even know to be here?"

The redhead shrugged. "A mother knows these things."

"Huh." He shook his head, finally finding the coffee pot. He smiled sweetly at his mother, yawning and shifting slightly as his back cracked.

"Hmm... maybe she is too young for you."

"Mother," Castle closed his eyes tightly. "Please do not ever comment, even vaguely, on our sex life."

"Hey , Dad."

Castle jumped, almost dropping the french press he was holding. "Hey... hey, pumpkin. Uhm... where's Tabrett?"

Alexis looked around her. "Dad? It's seven in the morning. Why would Tab be here?"

"Right..." He flushed. "I uhm... I... Sometimes I forget that you're seventeen."

"Ah, well... I don't."

He came around the counter and wrapped her up in a hug. "Something I am grateful for every single day."

The red head's eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course. Why... why wouldn't I... Yeah, I'm great." Castle swallowed. "Why, uhm... what do you... I'm good. Why?

"Because you only stammer when you're nervous?

"Nervous. Pffft. No... not me. Not nervous. At all."

"Dad..."

"It's my fault, Alexis."

The young woman glanced over her shoulder. "Explain, please?"

Kate tied her robe around her waist as she walked out of the bedroom. "I think I may have ... broken him..."

"Is this about the ring?"

Beckett blinked.

Even Martha looked surprised.

"I saw it last night." The redhead crossed her arms. "I'm not blind. I just... didn't think it was the time to ask."

"Right." The detective nodded.

Alexis looked back and forth between her father and Kate. "But now seems good." Her eyebrows arched.

"Uh..." Castle looked at Kate hopefully but the detective just shrugged. "Well... You know that Kate and I... me and Kate... have been-"

"Dad!" Alexis held up one hand. "Let's fast forward? I know you've been together, I know you asked and she obviously said yes. I don't need the gory details. I guess I just need to know... why now?"

Rick looked at his daughter in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it... Kind of sudden?"

"Well..." He began to stammer again. "It's not... if you count the last three years as... you know... courting. Not... quite so sudden."

Alexis looked at her father; seeing the rim of panic in his eyes, tempered only by the love she saw for Kate. Then she stared at Kate, seeing what she had missed in the midst of her own realities.

"Oh my god!" She whispered. "How long?"

Kate held her head up. "About 6 or 7 weeks." She loved Castle. This child would be their future; a future she wanted. It didn't matter how she got pregnant. Only that she was.

Kate's brow furrowed as she frowned.

_Damn_.

Even his freaking sperm was persistent.

"So..." Alexis took a few steps backwards. "I'm going to be... a big sister? Now? I'm seventeen!"

Castle walked towards her, trying to hide his hurt when she shrugged off his hand. "Pumpkin, this wasn't planned. It just kind of... happened." He looked at Kate, unable to hide the smile that lit up his face. "But, it's a good thing. A really good thing. I think if you just give yourself some time..."

"Time?" The young woman's voice was sarcastic. "Well you haven't really given me that option have you?"

Beckett took a step closer. "Alexis-"

"No, Kate... Detective." Alexis pressed her lips together. "Look, I'm not angry... with either of you. But this is... well, big doesn't even cover it. And I think Dad is right. I need some time. To process."

They both nodded. Watching as she walked up the stairs.

"Wow." Kate crossed her arms, dropping her chin to stare at the floor. "Poor kid. She's had a lot to deal with over the past few weeks."

"More than you two?" Martha looked at them curiously.

"What, the motherly 'spidey-sense' doesn't transfer to grandchildren?" Rick smiled gently. "Let's have some coffee. You're probably going to need it."

"Forget the coffee," The matriarch went to the wine fridge. "From the look on your face? I'm going to need something a little stronger."

* * *

**_I'd freak too!_**

**_Please review if you have time! Thanks to all that have!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: I know a lot of you had issues with Alexis' reaction to the BIG news, but bear with me. There is always a method to my madness._**

**_Well... Usually._**

**_Okay... sometimes._**

**_;)_**

* * *

Martha Rodgers came to a stop outside her granddaughters room; pausing for a moment to run her right hand down her throat. She blinked a few times, trying to think of something to say before realizing that anything she came up with would sound too rehearsed.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Go away... please."

"Alexis." The actress placed her hand against the wood of the door. "It's me. Please let me in."

There was a long pause and then...

"Come in."

Martha pushed the door open slowly, her heart catching in her chest when she saw the young woman, tears streaming down her face, curled into a fetal position on her bed. "Oh, darling..." She sat down carefully, placing a hand on the redhead's back and rubbing in small, soft circles. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

The actress sighed. "Is this really about your father and Kate...I mean, the woman is more than young enough and your father is... well... your father. This couldn't be that much of a surprise. Unless..." She squeezed the young woman's shoulder. "...this is about something else?"

Alexis' eyes narrowed. "He told you."

"Of course he did."

The redhead looked at her; her fear plain on her face. "Gram..."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm an actress. I have worked with more gay people than the LGBT center downtown."

Alexis paled. "I... I don't know if I'm..."

Martha waved her hand in the air. "Alexis, all I am saying is that I couldn't care less... except that... whatever this is... seems to be hurting you."

"No... It really isn't." She took a deep breath. "It's just... I'm not used to... feeling the way I do... about a... girl."

The actress titled her head to the side. "And?"

"And what?"

Martha winked at her granddaughter. "Exactly."

Alexis frowned. "The more time you and I spend together the more I understand my father."

"Don't be a wise ass." The older woman smiled affectionately. "Although it does seem to be a family trait. I will hold out hope for the newest addition." She pulled Alexis into her arms. "I know you, sweetheart. I know my granddaughter. And you know how much Kate means to your father. You know how... different... this is for him. So I also know that your problem with this... is YOUR problem with this. Not theirs. So tell me."

The young redhead sighed. "Is life always this hard?"

"Of course it is! If it wasn't interesting, what would be the point?"

* * *

"Hey."

Castle let out a definitely girly 'squeak' as he dropped the steaks he had been pulling out of the freezer onto his foot. He barely managed to bite back the long string of expletives that threatened to break free until he saw who was behind him.

"Hey! Hey... pumpkin." He picked up the meat gingerly, setting it in the sink to defrost before turning to face his daughter.

"Where's Detective Beckett?" She flushed at the look on her fathers face. "Where's Kate?"

"She's in the shower. We got a call..."

"Ahh." Alexis sighed. At this point? It was definitely time to give up trying to make him stop playing cop. "How long do I have?"

The writer sat down on one of the bar stools, pulling her down onto another. "As long as you need."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Dad. I... I'm happy for you."

"Are you sure?"

Alexis sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It isn't about... Well, it isn't about a lot of things."

Castle took both her hands in his. "Then please tell me... what is it about?"

The young redhead sighed. "Me?" She shook her head. "And I am not used to that."

"Sometimes, everything has to be about you." Rick took both her hands in his, squeezing her fingers. "So tell me about you."

"Dad..."

"I'm serious, Alexis."

"I just... Dad... Don't you get it? This baby is what? Maybe seven or so months from coming into the world? By the time he, or she, gets here I am going to have ... MAYBE a couple of months with my little sister or brother before I'm off to college. They'll grow up... not knowing me as anything but that redhead that shows up on holidays."

"Alexis..." Castle gripped her upper arms gently. "You would always be more than that."

"Maybe..."

The writer looked at his daughter closely. "What is this really about?"

The young woman shook her head.

"Alexis..." He pulled her into him, relieved when her arms circled around his waist. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Everything is changing."

Her voice was so small, it reminded him of when she was a child and she had woken from a nightmare; crawling into his bed and whimpering. His arms tightened around the suddenly tiny young woman.

"That's life, sweetheart." He held her close. "Life is change. You just have to change with it."

"You make it sound easy." She accused.

"Oh... it is never easy." Castle kissed her temple. "But it's right. And I will always... ALWAYS... love you."

Alexis looked up at him. "Even if I don't pick the path well traveled?"

Rick's arms tightened. "Especially then."


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: Okay, I need some feedback here. The end of the story as I originally intended it is coming up in the next few chapters. So you tell me... Do you want to see the wedding and the birth? I can do it... I am in love with these characters and have become very invested. But if no one is interested I can just write it in my mind :D.**_

_**A/N #2: As much as I love Castle, I adore Beckett more. She is such a complex character, with so many emotions she hasn't even tapped yet. That being said... here we go.**_

_**A/N #3: Time Ripple! (At some point...)**_

* * *

Castle could feel the need in his offspring for distance and loosened his arms; letting them fall. She smiled at him gratefully.

"We'll talk." Alexis promised. "Just maybe... maybe not now."

The writer nodded. "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

Nodding, the redhead turned, walking towards the stairs. Only to stop in her tracks when Kate walked out of her fathers bedroom.

Beckett did the same; her lips moving silently as she stared at the younger woman.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then Alexis crossed the space towards her, wrapping her arms around the detective tightly.

"It wasn't about you." She whispered.

Kate wrapped herself around the younger woman in return. "I know."

The redhead took a deep breath; tightening her arms before letting the older woman go.

"Just so you know..." She cleared her throat. "There is no one else I would trust... or want... to take care of my dad."

Beckett swallowed, her eyes filling with tears as she blinked at the younger woman.

"Okay." Alexis squeezed her hands. "I can't hang out with you guys all day. I have plans."

The detective grinned. "Anything interesting we should know about?"

The redhead's answering smile was inscrutable. "I'll let you know later."

* * *

The doorbell had rung for a third time before Castle even acknowledged it, looking up from his laptop in frustration, hoping to see his mother or Alexis headed down the stairs.

But there was no sign of them. And Beckett was getting dressed in the next room. He could hear her.

Smiling, Castle thought about surprising her; the images in his mind decidedly lascivious as the doorbell rang yet again.

"Dad?" He heard Alexis call down from upstairs. "Can you get the door? I'm still getting dressed!"

With a sigh, he hit save twice and then closed the top of his laptop. Standing, he realized by the creaking of his joints that it was probably a good time to take a break anyway. With a much better disposition, he walked to the door; throwing it open with a smile.

A smile that immediately froze on his face.

"Tabrett." Castle used his best book-signing grin on the lovely blonde girl. "How are you... this morning? On a Saturday..." He blinked. "Which... is not a school day. So... this visit is not... school related."

The Australian flashed him a brilliant smile, reminding him WAY too much of himself. "No. I am not here on school-related business." She held out her hand, smiling when Castle took it automatically. "I'm here to give Alexis surfing lessons."

"Surfing... As in... the ocean? Where there are sharks?"

Tabrett tried hard not to laugh. "You do realize that you are more likely to die from a coconut than a shark attack, right?"

"How?" Castle blinked. "What are people doing with these coconuts?"

"Dad!"

The writer turned, watching his daughter descend the stairs in a black, leather mini skirt and a T-shirt he was sure hadn't been her size for about ten years. Her hair was curled, shimmering red in the morning light. "Alexis?" He choked. "What AREN'T you wearing?"

"Dad..." His daughter frowned.

And then Kate was there, taking him by the arm; pulling him back towards the kitchen. She grabbed his chin and pulled him down into a deep kiss. "What's for breakfast?"

Rick stared at her.

Honestly, everyone in the room stared at her.

"Whatever... whatever you want." He finally choked out, staring at the tight jeans and even tighter halter top that looked like it had been painted on.

"Damn."

Alexis looked at Tabrett in surprise.

The blonde reached out and touched her cheek. "Talk about amazing genes."

"Oh, no." Alexis shook her head quickly. "Kate's not my mom."

Tabrett smiled. "But she could be... right?"

The redhead's forehead furrowed. "I don't..."

"Yeah, ya do." The Australians accent caused all kinds of havoc up and down her spine. "You... You're the kind of person that needs love, Alexis. That isn't a bad thing. It's an honest thing. And that woman could give you a lot of what you've been missing."

Alexis bit her lower lip. "And what about you?" She flushed as she realized what she had just said.

"Me?" Tab moved in, hooking her fingers into the waist of the redhead's miniskirt to pull her closer. "I'd like to try to give you the rest."

Alexis felt herself falling into bright green eyes and swallowed hard. Taking Tab's hand she headed up the stairs.

Which finally cut through the Beckett-Haze fogging up Castle's mind. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He raised his hand. "Alexis... Pumpkin... you know the rule..."

His daughter smiled at him. "Which rule?"

"No... boys... in your bedroom."

"And I promise not to break that rule." She continued on, dragging Tab behind her; the blonde casting worried looks at the man below.

He moved to follow them, only stopping when the pressure on his arm increased. He looked down; seeing Beckett's hand... and the ring... on her finger.

"She's seventeen, Castle."

He closed his eyes.

"And even if she wasn't... she'll always be Alexis."

Castle turned and gripped Kate's waist tightly. "But... she's all grown up."

"And smart. Smarter than either of us."

He nodded slowly.

"She'll always be your little girl, Castle. But that doesn't mean you don't have to eventually let go."

"And if she gets hurt?"

Kate cupped his face in her hands. "Then you be there to help her through it. That's the best you can do." She kissed his lips gently.

"Do I get a prize for being a good dad?" His hands slid lower, cupping her ass as he pulled her into him.

"You're unbelievable."

"I've heard that before."

She rolled her eyes. "And you want to get laid right now?"

Castle looked at her innocently. "You're my fiancé... doesn't that mean I can pretty much expect to get laid right now?" Kate's eyes widened, her mouth settling in a grim line before he laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I will always want you. Whenever you want me..."

Sighing, Beckett gave in. "I will always want you...too." She took a deep breath when he bit down on her neck. "And... now seems good..."

* * *

A/N: Please review if you have time! Thanks to all that have!


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40_**

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback. It was unanimous... you guys apparently want to see the wedding and the birth. Which is cool because my brain is literally TEEMING with scenes that will not leave me alone. )_**

**_A/N #2: It was also wonderful to hear how many of you want more Alexis and Tab. There are some good scenes coming up for them, even though I stand by my original conviction. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun._**

**_This is all Tab/Alexis but the next is a lot of Caskett!_**

**_And Alexis/Kate..._**

* * *

Tab walked through the door to Alexis' room slowly, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly as she took in the cool, neutral tones completely devoid of pink.

"What's so funny?"

The blond shook her head. "Nothing. It's just... Most girls our age are way to fond of freakin' fuchsia."

"Oh Really?" Alexis tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she gave the other girl a curious look. "And have you been in the bedrooms of most girls our age?"

Tab chewed on the side of her cheek, trying not to laugh in delight as she looked down at the floor. "Something you want to ask me?"

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Damn!" The Australian finally laughed out right; the sound of it slowing to a dry swallow as Alexis sat down hesitantly on the edge of her bed. "How 'bout... how 'bout we take turns?"

"Turns?"

"You ask me something... I ask you something." She looked down at Alexis' dresser, trying to keep her eyes off the beautiful redheads legs, which her miniskirt showcased beyond 'nicely'. Picking up a small figure she looked at it closely before turning to Alexis, a look of delight on her face yet again. "Daryl Dixon? You have one doll in this entire room and it's Daryl Dixon?"

Alexis leaned forward, snatching it from her with a snort. "It's an action figure, not a 'doll'. And Daryl Dixon is our generations quintessential anti-hero."

"Oh I know!" Tabrett bounced excitedly on to the bed beside her. "Did you know his character wasn't even in the original comic books? They just made him up! And he is the best thing on a show full of amazing things."

Alexis blinked, realizing that Tab was actually lying on her bed, stretched out on her belly and looking up at her with a smile. "You... like Zombies?"

The blonds smile widened. "Is that your first question?"

Alexis froze, losing herself in the bright green of the other girls eyes. "I... Uhm... Sure."

"Well, then... Yeah... Yeah I do." She rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. "When I was a kid, and I mean a KID... like four or five years old... My dad fell in love with American cinema. Especially the horror movies. We were treated to all the Romero's, old and new, and anything else he could get his hands on. When he found out that there was going to be a weekly show filmed here? He lost it. Started making all these plans to do a Walking Dead tour... to drag us all out here."

"He sounds like fun. You're dad and my dad should get together and go to Comic-Con."

The happy smile faded. "That would have been nice."

Alexis looked at her closely. "Are you all right? Did I say something...?"

"No...no." The blond sat up, moving closer before leaning back on her hands. "It's just... he died last year. Early October. He never even got to see the show, let alone make it to America."

"So that's why..."

Tab nodded. "That's why."

Alexis reached down, tentatively taking the other girls hand. "You know... there's a Zombie Marathon at the Angelica next week. Two movies a night for seven days. Would you like to go? With me?"

Tabrett smiled at her brightly. "I'd like that... I'd like that a lot." She squeezed the redheads hand. "My turn?"

"Uh... okay."

The Australian turned towards her, looking her in the eyes. "What are we doing, Alexis?"

"I'm sorry?" She knew it sounded weak, but at this point she would grab at any straw she could find.

Tab sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I spend every waking moment that I am not in school... with you. Every meal, every movie... every... everything. You know that I'm a lesbian. I was always honest about that. And while I love having a new friend... sometimes... sometimes this," She waved her hand between them. "Sometimes this doesn't feel like friends."

"What does it feel like?"

"Uh uh." She smiled. "you have to answer my question before I answer another one of yours."

"Honestly..." Alexis swallowed. "I don't know, Tabrett. I have no idea what this is." She watched the other girls face fall; slipping her fingers beneath her chin to pull her head up. "But I know what this isn't."

The blond looked up at her.

"It isn't... just... a friendship."

The smile that earned her set Alexis' heart racing. "So..." She swallowed. "What does it feel like?"

Tab laughed, slowly moving closer. "It feels like... A million different cliches that would never do it justice." She placed her palm against the redheads cheek. "How about... it feels like a hot shower and a warm meal after the end of the world?" She leaned in closer, stopping herself inches from where she wanted to be. "It feels like home."

Alexis swallowed, her eyes flicking down to take in Tab's full red lips. She knew the blond was waiting on her. That she would never...

With a small groan, the redhead closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against a softness she had never realized existed. Her hands came up automatically, gripping the other girl's arms tightly as she opened her mouth, loving the feel of Tab's tongue against her own.

The kiss was sweet, not quite chaste but close enough, and over way too quickly. When the blond pulled away, her grin was immense. "My turn again?"

Alexis nodded, unable to speak.

"Do you always wear a miniskirt to surf?"

* * *

**_For those that love the minutiae: _**

**_The Walking Dead premiered on October 31st, 2010. The first season was six episodes long and ran through December 5th, 2010. _**

**_The Castle episode "To Love and Die in L.A." premiered on May 2nd, 2011. So the dates work. I'm anal like that._**

**_;)_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A/N: The 'Time Ripple' from earlier was premature. It was meant for... a soon to be written chapter. Sorry. (I have way too much fun with them!)_**

* * *

"Beckett!" Castle jumped up and down on one leg, trying to pull on his shoe before his pants were buttoned.

"What?" The gorgeous detective emerged from the bathroom, looking cool and collected...Like she always did.

"We are... late." He finally pulled his shoe on, buttoning his shirt quickly as he stared at her

"And whose fault is that?"

The writer frowned. "That's beside the point." He finally blinked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you not frantic? Ryan called over two hours ago..."

"...And then he called back and told me they already had the prime suspect in custody. Espo is handling the interrogation."

"So..." Castle let go of his pants, smiling at Beckett's laughter when they pooled around his ankles. "We don't need to be anywhere?"

"Not right now." She confirmed. "Unless... you have important business elsewhere."

She laughed out loud when the writer tackled her, pushing her back onto the bed and inserting a thigh between her legs.

Kate groaned, grinding her hips against him as she opened her mouth to breath him in. He tasted like berries and coffee and she molded herself against him as her mouth opened wider; greeting his tongue with incredible enthusiasm.

"Do we have time?" He panted and then shook his head. "Screw that, it doesn't matter if we have time..."

He pulled down the straps of her shirt rapidly; tearing it off and tossing it aside before doing the same with her bra. When he reached for her jeans, Kate's hands came up to cup his face; kissing him deeply and slowing the pace.

Castle pulled back. "Do you... do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, hell no." She grinned against his lips. "I just want to make it last as long as possible..."

The writer looked down at her. "I love you." He whispered. "Yesterday, today, tomorrow... It doesn't matter. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rick gripped her hips tightly, pulling her against him even as his fingers wormed between them and undid the buttons on her jeans. He pulled them down her legs, grateful she had yet to don on a pair of her hundreds of high heeled boots. When she was naked beneath him, he hooked his thumbs into his own boxers, grinning when she slapped his hands away and pulled them down herself.

When there was nothing between them but skin, Kate dragged her nails down his chest, leaving long red trails in her wake. "How did this happen?" She whispered. "How did you go from someone that annoyed the hell out of me to... this?"

Castle looked at her sarcastically. "You're powerless to resist me, you always have been."

"Really?" She grinned. "Do you remember when we first met? I kind of thought you were an ass."

"I know you pretended you thought that, but come on... we're together now... you can admit it. You fell for me the first moment you saw me."

"No I didn't."

"Please... you did."

"You believe that, don't you?"

"It's true."

Kate shook her head, trying not to laugh. "What's true... is that I love you." She splayed her fingers along his jaw. "Does anything else really matter?"

"Not unless you're keeping score... then I would say I was definitely ahead-" He grunted when Beckett shifted, putting pressure on a very sensitive area. "But I digress..."

"I figured you would."

Castle grinned, grinding against her and loving the way her eyes rolled back in her head. He started down her chest; licking the skin between her breasts and thinking there could be no more perfect aphrodisiac.

Until her hands wound into his hair; pulling it tight... using it to pull him up her body.

"Castle..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper, sending a thrill down his spine as he felt himself harden even more against her thigh. "I want you inside me." She took hold of him, pulling him to her; burying the head of his shaft inside of her as she groaned.

"Jesus." Rick surged against her, thrusting himself into her deeply before pulling almost all the way out. "Kate..."

"No." She gasped, her nails digging into his ass. "Don't care." She bit him on the neck, hard. "Just you..." She wrapped her legs around his ass, using them to pull him in deeper. "Just you..."

And he gave in; burying himself in her over and over and letting himself fall.

She was perfect...

...and all he wanted was her.

* * *

Kate wandered out from the bedroom; a sated, happy smile on her face. Heading to the kitchen, she filled the kettle for the second time that day and slid it on to the burner. She pulled Castle's french press from the cupboard and grabbed a bag of coffee, smirking when she saw his picture on it. "A Brewing Storm?" She grinned wildly. "The man has no shame."

She heard a door open and froze; watching anxiously as Tab and Alexis came down the stairs. She tried to decide if it would be better to duck under the counter or to run, and finally chose to stand perfectly still.

What the hell... Alexis might be like a T-Rex.

And so she watched... trying not to laugh happily when Alexis cupped the younger girls cheek and brought their lips together sweetly.

"So..." Tabrett breathed when they broke apart, resting her forehead against Alexis'. "I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah." The redhead grinned so broadly Beckett thought her face would split in two.

The Australian flushed a lovely shade of pink and ducked her head before leaving; pulling the door closed behind her.

Kate watched Little Castle lean against the frame and knew... no matter what they called each other, this girl would be her daughter. "Hey."

Alexis jumped. "Oh... hey."

"So..." Becket held out a steaming cup of coffee, smiling when the redhead took it and not feeling guilty in the least. The girl had bigger issues on her plate. "Things seem... interesting."

Alexis laughed, burying her hands in her hair. "Interesting would be an understatement."

"I can understand that." Kate gripped the younger woman's shoulders tightly. "You can tell me whatever you need to tell me, Alexis. I would never share anything you didn't want me too. And I will never judge you."

"She's funny." The redhead blushed. "And sweet. And so... so very soft. And she smells so good, all the time... not just on a date..."

Kate tried not to grin. "Men sometimes forget the basics."

"But not my dad."

"No." She smiled broadly. "Not your dad."

Alexis took a long drink from her cup, studying the detective closely. "Is it so different?" She whispered. "Isn't it just supposed to be about love?"

Beckett took a deep breath. "It's supposed to be. It should be." She cupped the younger woman's cheek. "You can make it that way. I saw you... with her. You... care for her."

"I do."

"Then don't let narrow-minded jack holes take that away." Kate pulled her into a hug. "The tide is changing. DOMA is all but dead. Just believe... and know that your father and I... we will be here every step of the way. No matter what you decide is right for you."

Alexis melted into the older woman; finally giving in to what she had wanted to do since the older woman entered her life.

Accept her... as a Mom.

* * *

**_Yes this is was an homage to 'Still'._**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Chapter 42_**

**_A/N: Yeah... I got nothin'._**

* * *

Castle stumbled out of his bedroom, feeling almost drunk even though he knew the only thing he had had to drink was caffeine.

"Ugh." He fell onto the couch, taking a much needed break from the twenty feet or so of floor he had to cross to reach the kitchen.

"Problem?"

He glanced up, seeing Kate smile at him from behind the kitchen counter. "No."

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're having a problem."

"No...I'm... I'm good." The writer staggered to his feet; trying to hold on to some kind of decorum. "I'm good."

She walked up to him, her hands untying his pajamas and sliding inside. "Oh... you are better than good..."

"Can I tell the boys you said that?" He panted.

"Are you really asking about Espo and Ryan when I have my hands down your pants?" She tightened her grip slightly, smiling when he shifted... hard.

"No." He shook his head emphatically. "No."

"Okay then."

He was like silk in her hand, his skin so soft it was all she could do to control the urge to taste it. "Come for me." She whispered, loving the way he collapsed against her even as she pressed herself into him. "Come for me , Castle."

Tucking his head under her chin, the writer let himself go. "Kate..." His voice was ragged... almost reverent as he thrust himself into her hand. When she ran her thumb over the tip of his shaft he bucked wildly.

"Kate..." He looked down at her in awe.

"I know." She licked her fingers and pulled him close; kissing him deeply before letting him go. "I've always known."

Castle looked at her in shock. "Then... why?"

"Because you weren't who you were supposed to be..." Kate shook her head. "You weren't anything that I expected. You made me fall in love with you... when all I wanted... was to survive you." She wrapped her fingers in his hair. "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because all I want is you... and I wasted so much time."

"We both did." He took her face in his hands. "But not anymore... right?"

Kate smiled. "Right."

Blushing, he tied his pajama bottoms, trying not to look directly at her. "So... what now?"

"Now?" Kate placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Now we talk about Alexis."

"Alexis?" His face flushed; his body immediately stiffening. "So soon? Why?"

"Because of Tab?"

"I knew that girl would be a problem!" Rick began to pace.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah!" He rolled his eyes at the detective. "Did you see her? She's like a female me!"

Kate tried not to laugh. "Castle..." She chose a reasonable tone but when he didn't respond she raised her voice. "CASTLE!"

"What?" He blinked at her. "What do we really know about this girl? She could be... too old... or... broken."

Kate sighed. "Tab Aronson is sixteen and a half years old, which makes her younger than Alexis."

"But I thought..." Rick blinked. "I thought the program required you to be seventeen..."

"It does..." She took a breath and shook her head. "They made an exception... because of her family history."

"Her..." Castle bit his lip. "Her history?"

"Her dad died. Her mom couldn't afford... anything..."She brushed her hair away from her face. "She's a good kid, Castle."

He studied her closely, finally finding the piece he had been missing. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know?

Kate blanched.

"Oh. My. God." Castle actually covered his mouth with his hands. "Did you abuse your power as a homicide detective and actually run a background check on my daughters girlfriend?"

Beckett thought of any excuse she could come up with and finally shrugged. "You would have done the same!"

"Yeah..." He looked at her with so much love she thought it might actually break her. "Yeah... I would."

* * *

_I love this chapter. Not sure why... but I do._

_Homage to_ **_Always_**.


End file.
